Code Geass: The Advent of the New Prince
by Einstein's Mistakes
Summary: Lelouch and Nunally are sent to a different world during an Air-raid. Will they survive and come back to change the world as they know it? Or will they destroy their world to recreate it from the ashes?
1. Intro

_You are dead, you were dead to me since you were born..._

Those words haunted Lelouch for years, twisting him in darkness. But what if he was saved, saved from this darkness and given a new chance to live?

This story is a mixture of Gundam Seed Destiny, Code Geass, and Gundam 00 (hints of it). Lelouch is sent with Nunally to Japan, where a mysterious portal opened during an air-raid and transported both Lelouch and Nunally to another world, Seed World.

The Seed world is much more unified after the Second Valentine War; the Zaft, the Earth Alliance, and Orb have finally united into a government being named the United Federation of Earth and Space. Lacus and Kira lead the Zaft, Cagalli and Athrun lead Orb and Neutral Nations, and (New Character) Elleon Dantes leads the EU. The peace is held primarily because the leaders of these factions are very good friends. Kira, so it happens, is actually an Innovator (My definition is _An evolved human with far greater physical and mental capacity then even a coordinator. 5 times the strength and 10 times the mental power: Possesses Quantum Brainwave talents that allow them to read minds, 'understand' situations, and react to them with quicker reflexes. Ages far slower than any human). _He evolved as he fought in the Second Valentine war using Strike Freedom with a Solar furnace (GN drive). Elleon is also an innovator, and Athrun is in the stages of becoming an innovator. The three of them are labeled, the **_Four Emperors _**due to their unrivaled skill and powers. The fourth Emperor's name is Yue Avalan, another Innovator. Together, the Four Emperors put down any disputes of power and help the weak and the starving.

Lelouch, once surrounded by confusion and anger, is now blessed with warmth of a true family...

_**Characters Profiles**_

**Four Emperors: The four most talented and most powerful mobile suit pilots and fighters in the Seed Universe. Unmatched in their combat supremacy. Each has enough Military might to bring down Britannia**

**Kira Yamato (Emperor of Compassion, Lord of Swords, Rising Sun)**

Genetic type: Innovator

Age: 38

Height: 190 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color : mesmerizing purple

Military Rank: Fleet Admiral (Highest Military Rank in ZAFT), Supreme Commander of FAITH

Mobile Suit: ZXGN-0000-Paladin Freedom

Biography: An genetically engineered "Ultimate Coordinator" who later evolved into Innovator. Veteran and hero of the Two Valentine wars. Married to Lacus Clyne, the Head of the Plants. Has 5 children. Adopts Lelouch and Nunally into their home after finding them.

**Athrun Zala (Invincible Knight of Valar)**

Genetic type: Half-innovator, Half coordinator

Age: 38

Height: 189 cm

weight: 62 kg

Hair color: Dark blue

Eye Color: Green

Military Rank: Commander in Chief of Orb Military, First Man of Orb

ZXGN-0002-Divine Justice

Biography: Son of Patrick and Leonore Zala and Husband Cagalli Yula Atha. Another hero of the Two Valentine wars. ZAFT Special forces Red coat until enlisting in Orb military. Has 4 children.

**Elleon Dantes (Heavenly One Winged ArchAngel)**

Genetic type: Innovator

Age: Unknown

Height: 190 cm

Weight: 62kg

Hair color: White

Eye color: light green (just imagine him to be like Sephiroth except having shorter hair.

Military Rank: Former Admiral and Special Ops Tactical and Assault Leader. Now the Prime Minister of the Earth Alliance

Attitude: Soft-spoken, gentle, kind, wants to help people, has a slight sense of humor.

Mobile Suit: ZXGN-0001 Reborn Gundam

Biography: Not much known about his past, except that he was born in France. He became friends with Kira and Athrun during the Valentine wars, serving bravely in the Three Ships Alliance and destroyed the entire blue cosmos and LOGOS regime. Married to Mercedes Auditore, has 3 children. Also serves as a doctor, one of the best the world has to offer in any field.

**Yue Avalan (God of Death, Messiah, Chosen One, Sky Emperor)**

Genetic type: Innovator, perhaps something more

Age: Unknown

Height: 192 cm

Weight: 63 kg

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: light Blue

Military Rank: None, owns his own military force known as the Grey Knights

Attitude: Very silent. Can exude murderous aura, exhibits kindness and gentleness to some. Told by others to be "Carrying the burden of all humanity on his shoulders"

Mobile Suit: ZXGN-00000-Exarch Gundam

Biography: The First of the Innovators, and no doubt the strongest of the Four Emperors, both physically and mentally. Known to create Veda, the Quantum supercomputer that traffics all known information in mankind. Created the Grey Knights, a corp of 100,000 elite soldiers that act as the international police force in the United Federation of Earth and Space. married to no one, but adopted one child. Oddly the Godfather of Kira and Lacus's children. A Master Swordsman, wields a seven foot long Katana named "The Blade of Twilight)

**_Leaders of United Federation of Earth and Space_**

**Lacus Clyne (Lacus Yamato)**

Genetic type: Innovator (due to marriage to Kira)

Age: 38

Height: 178 cm

Weight 42 kg

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: baby blue

Rank: Lady of Plants

Biography: the Only daughter of Siegal and Angel Clyne, who are both deceased. FAmous songstress, leader of the Three Ships Alliance and Terminal. Now the leader of the plants 3 terms running. has 5 children with her husband Kira Yamato. Caring mother who will fight to the death for her children

**Cagalli Yula Athha (Cagalli Yula Zala)**

Genetic Type: Natural (But changing)

Age: 38

Height: 176cm

weight: 43kg

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: GOlden

Rank: Head representative of Orb

Biography: The adopted daughter of Uzumi Yula Athha, served with ther Terminal in the first Valentine war. Named the Lioness of Orb due to her efficiency in handling Orb's status as a Neutral nation. Has 4 children. Strict, caring, loving, mother.

**_Children (age)_**

**Avalon Yamato (18) Looks like Kim Hyun Joong of SS501**

Genetic: Innovator (since birth)

Height: 182 cm

weight: 58 kg

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Baby Blue

Rank: Captain of the Grey Knights

Mobile Suit: ZGGN-0010 Quanta Gundam

Biography: Talented since birth, learned from the best of the best how to pilot mobile suit. Born to a loving and caring family. Very protectice of his siblings and parents. Desires to be the best, yet still have a comfortable, carefree life with the woman he loves. Handsome as his father, has his mother's singing skills oddly enough. Nicknamed "The Spirit Of Sword" after succesfully taking down an entire fleet of LOGOS symphathizers. Very fit

**Athena Yamato (18)**

Genetic type: Innovator by birth

Height: 178 cm

Weight 43 kg

Hair color: Pinkish Brown

Eye color: purple

Rank: None, but a medical student

Biography: The Second Queen of the PLANTS, next to her mother. Very symphathetic to the weak and the poor. Wishes to help people directly. In crush with her godfather's son Halo Avalan, . Beautiful and elegant. A brilliant Medical student.

**Evelyne Yamato (15)**

Genetic type: Innovator

Height: 170 cm

Weigh: 42 kg

Hair color: Pinkish blond

Eye color: Purple/blue

Rank: None. Still a high school student

Biography: A genius student who believes that she should try to extend education to everyone. Believes that all life is valuable. Also in crush with her godfather. wants to marry him ( a fantasy)

**Kaira Yamato (10)**

Genetic type: Innovator

Height: 164 cm

Weight: 40 kg

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Purple

Rank: None, come on, this is a kid in elementary school

Biography: a young enthusiastic kid ready for adventure everyday. wishes to be one of the four emperors.

**Arwen Yamato (6)**

Genetic type: Innovator

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Blue

Rank: Hell No

biography: The youngest of the Yamato Siblings. The cutest of them all. The Princess of the family. Wishes to a world where everyone can live happily

**Lelouch Yamato (Lelouch Vi Britannia) (18)**

Genetic type: Natural

Hair color: Black

Eye color: light purple

Rank: None

Biography. The forsaken former eleventh prince of Britannia. is adopted by Kira Yamato's family along with his sister Nunally. Grows to love his new family more than his real one. learns to control his emotions and care for people more deeply. Great Tactician, intellect rivaled by Avalan and his other friends. A genius at chess, though can't beat any of the Four Kings

**Nunally Yamato (Nunally Vi Britannia) (14)**

Genetic Type: Natural

Hair: very light brown

Eye color: BLuish purple (Although cannot be seen due to blindness)

Rank: None, a student

Biography: another forsaken member of the royal family of Britannia. Is blinded and crippled due to the murder attempt on her mother. A very gentle girl, good friends with other members of her foster family. Wishes to help her foster mother and aunt to make a gentler place.

**Leon Zala(18)**

Genetic Type: Innovator/Natural

Height: 181 cm

Weight; 64 kg

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: Green

Rank: Major in the ZAFT Red Coat. FAITH candidate

Mobile suit: ZXGN-0020 Aegis Ascallion

Biography: First child of Athrun and Cagalli Zala. Trained to be leader by his mother and father. Avalan Yamato's best friend. Determined to prove himself, sometimes a bit too much. A lady magnet and player, something his parents don't really approve.

**Cail Zala (16)**

Genetic: Innovator/natural

Height: 175 cm

WEight: 45 kg

Hair color. Dark Blond

Eye color: Golden

Rank: Warrant Officer

Biography: A teen known for her fiery temper and fiesty attitude. A Cagalli reincarnate in some cases. Very protective of her family and herself. Very shy with Avalan Yamato, whom she has a very big crush on. Athena's best friend.

**Lenore Zala (13)**

Genetic: Innovator/natural

Height: 163 cm

weight: 36 kg

Hair color: Dark blue

Eyes: Light green

Rank: military student in ORB

Biography: A gentle girl of ther family. believes that she can actually fight for her family, although not directly in the battlefield. Her dream is to become an actress.

**Uzumi Zala (10)**

Genetics: Innovator/natural

Height: 130 cm

hair color:Dark Blue

eye color: Green

rank: None

Biography: A mischivious boy who is BFF with Nunally, his foster cousin. Wishes that he could be the knight in shining armor so that he could protect Nunally from the world. childish, yet loving and warm. Fiesty due to her mother's influence

**Serrion Dantes (19) **

genetics: Innovator

Height. 187 cm

Hair color: white

eye color: light green

Rank: Captain of the Grey Knights

mobile suit: ZXGN-0012 Susanowo

Biography: A very talented pilot and leader thanks to his mother and father. Avalan Yamato's eternal rival and one of his best friends. Known as the (Dark Knight) due to his lightning fast attacks in space. Kind, somewhat highstrung, but still gentle and caring. Was a couple with Athena Yamato, whom he dated for 3 years. Now dating another lady.

**Freyja Dantes (15) **

Genetics: Innovator

height: 172 cm

weight: 40 kg

Rank: Red Coat in Zaft Military

Mobile suit: ZXGM-Gouf Ignited Custom (Black)

Biography: Am ambitious teen who wants to surpass everyone in her family. Somewhat dark, yet not to the point of evil. Formerly wanted to be a painter, but found it to be too borrying. Ironically does not like Athena that much, but so in love with Halo Avalan.

**Natasha Dantes (5)**

Genetics: Innovator

Height: 100 cm

Weight: 26 kg

Rank: none

biography: The cutest one in her family. Known for her smile that will brighten everyone up, even Freyja. So in crush with Halo

**Halo Avalan (18) Looks like Hero JaeJoong of JYJ**

Genetics: Unknown, but most likely an enhance innovator like his father

Height: 186 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue (Black when angry)

Rank: Major in the Grey Knights

Biography: A genetically engineered bioweapon made specifically to defeat the Four Emperors, but destroyed the lab he was created in and became an orphan. Adopted by Yue Avalan, who was the only one who could tame him. Later grew to respect and love his father greatly. Very silent, almost never talks like his father, but communicates with his eyes. considered as handsome as his father. known to be the (Prince of Hell) after killing all EXTENDED engineering researchers known. Can sense instantly what is wrong. Somewhat shy and awkward at Social gatherings

**_Other characters_**

**Murrue La Flaga (Murrue Ramius previously)**

Genetics: Natural

Age: 56

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 51 kg

Rank: Chief of Staff of Earth Alliance Millitary

Biography: A very respected commander and veteran of the First and Second Valentine wars. served Orb, then back to EArth Alliance when it was being cleansed of Anti-coordinator politicians. Married Mu La Flaga and had 2 children, Sirus and Alistair Flaga, both working as designers. Carrying parent and favorite grandparent of the Yamato children.

**Mu La Flaga**

Genetics: Natural (newtype)

Age: 58

Height: 185 cm

Weight: 76 kg

Rank: Captain of the EA Special Tactics

Biography: Known and respected even by anti-coordinator and the only known living descendant of Char the Red Comet. Alia Hawk of Endymion. Thought to have die in the first valentine war, but then came back mysteriously as Neo Roanoke. Proposed and married Murrue Ramius and had two children. Now Retired

**Dearka Elsman**

Genetics: Coordinator

Age: 38-39

Height: 184 cm

Weight 64 kg

Rank: Commander (white Coat)

Mobile suit: ZXGM-0030 Dynames Throne Gundam

Biography: A teammate of Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule. A Red Coat, then a Green coat, then a commander white coat in the Zaft Military. Married Millie and had two children, both high school students

**Yzak Joule**

Genetics: Coordinator

Age: 38-39

Height: 182 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Rank: General of the Zaft Fleet, ambassador

Mobile suit: ZXGM-Varyian Gundam

Biography: A fiesty rival of Athrun Zala and BFF to Dearka. A red coat, then a white ZAFT coat. Never married, but lives with his love Shiho Hahnenfuss and his one child, Orca Joule.

**Millie Elsman**

Genetics: Natural

Age: 38-39

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 52 kg

Rank: photographer, ambassador between Earth and ZAFT

Biography: A student and old-time friend of Kira Yamato. A ensign to EA, then ORB later. A big-time photographer, quit to become ambassador. Married Deark Elsman

**Shinn Asuka**

Genetics: Coordinator

Age: 37

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Rank: FAITH Captain

Mobile Suit: ZXGM Living Destiny

Biography: a Orphan from Orb, who nearly destroyed ORB in his rage. A veteran of the Second Valentine War. A highly respected commander who finally cooled his head. Works primarily to train recruits. Married Lunamaria and have 2 children, Mayu and Yuki

**Lunamaria Asuka (Lunamaria Hawke)**

Genetics: Coordinator

Age: 37

Height: 176 cm

Weight50 kg

Rank: FAITH Lieutanant

Mobile Suit: ZXGM Valkerye Impulse

Biography: A red Coat from ZAFT, a veteran of the Second Valentine War. Elevated to FAITH status.

**Meyrin Smith (Meyrin Hawke)**

Genetics: Coordinator

Age: 35

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 52 kg

Rank: Assistant to Chairwoman Lacus

Biography: A CIS Manager aboard the ZAFT ship Minerva. Later shifted to more tame tasks into politics. Married a man by the name of Hazel Smith. One child and second on its way.

**Kei Nagase**

Genetics: Innovator

Age: 34

Height: 182 cm

Weight 57 kg

Hair: Black-brown

Eye: Brown

Rank: Head REsearcher in Grey Knights

Biography: An Innovator responsible for creating the ZXGN mobile suits especially for the Four Emperors. A genius above geniuses, a tech maniac. Still athletic. Carefree, yet serious when working. Now focuses on medicine and using GN particles to rejuvinate earth.

**There will be many more characters introduced through out the fanfic, so don't be disappointed. Also, I would like some Schematic ideas for both Knightmares and Gundams. **

**Please avoid unnecessary flames!**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**You know, I considered that when I wrote Cail Zala being in love with Avalan, it was broaching incest, so I switch it to Halo. Sorry if that grossed you out.**

_A young boy and a girl in a wheelchair were walking down a battlefield, much like the one they just were in Japan. They saw the charred ruins of gigantic machines, slightly larger than the knightmares they had in Britannia. _

_"Lelouch, where are we?"_

_"Nunally, I don't know." _

_"Where is Suzaku?"_

_"I don't know." Lelouch pushed wheelchair and kept walking, until they saw a bright light in the sky._

_"Huh?"_

_The light had 4 heavenly blue wings, glittering with bright particles. When the light turned, it was a mobile suit that resembled an angel that descended from heaven, ready to fight the evils._

It has been 8 years since Lelouch was found by Kira Yamato in the battlefield. It was the last battle against the remnant of the LOGOS, who put their final defense at their base of ORACLE, Japan. The Combined forces of the Four Emperors was swift to put down the resistance. Kira, in his Strike Freedom, saw Lelouch and his sister in the ruins, so he rescued and adopted them.

Lelouch and Nunally became part of both the Yamato and the Zala family because Athrun had married Cagalli, unifying the families and friends even more. They learned what true family was, loving, caring, protective, and without deceit or any conspiracy. Well, except when Arwen or Uzumi were plotting something mischivious.

Lacus practically adored Nunally as her own daughter, and Kira loved Lelouch as a son. Lelouch slowly began to heal and step aside from revenge. During his time, he met all Four Emperors and were delighted to learn as much as he could. His physical strength was improving, albeit slowly, but his strategy and tactician improved leaps and bounds. He was well acquainted with three of them, but he was very scared of the fourth and strongest of the four. Yue Avalan didn't really consider Lelouch much, and lelouch was intimidated by Sky Emperor because of his power and imposing atmosphere. But it really didn't matter to the two of them.

Lelcoush made many new friends. His foster brother, Avalan, his foster cousin, Leon, and Halo were his best friends. Lelouch particularily enjoyed their company because they were truthful and as talented as he was in terms of intellect. Lelouch, however, did not want to serve in the military yet because he wanted to see the world.

**PLANTS Yamato Residence**

Lacus and Kira was having a meeting with the other world leaders in their meeting room.

"So the economy in the Middle Eastern Countries are getting more stable, thanks to the Grey Knights and their action upon the extremist gangs. The representatives are grateful, Yue."

Yue Avalan, whose face barely showed on a screen, merely nodded. Despite being older than any of the Four Emperors, he still looked only to be in his late twenties.

"The lifestyles in ZAFT, EU, and ORB are improving due to the influx of jobs created by the construction of the Solar Elevators, but there are still some places who are pushing against our negotiations." Cagalli mentioned.

"Let me guess, the Vatican?" Kira asked and Cagalli nodded. The Vatican was possibly the only LOGOS organization alive, due to the Catholic belief that meddling with genetics and evolution is going against God itself. Although the World would be a better place without the anti-coordinator sentiments created by the Vatican, the Four Kings just couldn't destroy the center of Christianity without having 4 billion people wage war against them.

"Setting aside politics," Elleon started. "I want to talk about Lelouch and Nunally." Everybody, even Yue, looked at him.

"What about them?" Lacus asked.

"I was thinking about how they came to our world. Nagase said that it took place when two same places in different dimensions was affected by so much energy that it actually created a dimensional portal."

Kira leaned forward. "Yue used his Exarch gundam's Omega Cannon to destroy the Destroy gundams, and according to Lelouch, there was a big air-raid in his world. That makes sense,"

"Do they want to go back?" Yue spokesoftly, for once, and everybody was silent.

"Nagase said that he could create a portal if we expose enough energy on our side of the universe. He thinks that Lelouch and Nunally should try to go back."

"We will ask them." Kira smiled. "But I won't be too direct. Athrun, do you want to have family meeting soon?"

Athrun shrugged. "Sure. But I'm not bored, thanks to her." Athrun tickled Cagalli slightly and she snuggled into him.

"Okay, meeting adjourned," Lacus giggled. The hologram ended and the couple exited the meeting room. Kira grew much in his 20 years after the Second Valentine War. He was much taller, calm, mature, and became stronger due to his marriage. Despite approaching his forties, Kira remained 25 physically. Same was with Lacus, except that she had grown very maternal personalities. She became much more beautiful beause of love from her husband. It was a standing scandal in the PLANTS when she gave birth to their fifth child Arwen; people said that she wanted to repopulate her entire family, when she just wanted a large family with her husband.

"Kaira?" A ten year old, female version of Kira leaped down the stairs and into her father's arms. "Yes, daddy?"

"Where is Arwen?" Kira asked as her daughter snuggled into her loving father.

"Arwen is sleeping." The couple sighed in relief. "Daddy, when is older brothers and sisters coming back?" Kaira asked with puppy eyes and Kira laughed.

"After they are done with their school work and jobs." Lacus smiled and Kaira pouted. Then a cry came and Kira sensed what disturbed his youngest child.

"She had a bad dream." He ran up stairs and came back down with Arwen, his six year old angel.

* * *

Avalan Yamato, Captain of the Grey Knights, dodged another laser beam from an enemy ship. His Quanta gundam responded to his thoughts instantly and raised his Raiser Sword IV in beam mode. He fired three accurate shots at the engines and the ship's power shut down.

Then he approached a group of Windams in front of him. They were equipped with special Lohengrin cannons and shot at Quanta.

"Too simple." He was about to cut through them when suddenly a flash of red light passed through and destroyed them.

"Serrion!" Avalan looked up and saw Susanowo in Trans-Am Mode. "Don't interfere!"

"Just doing my job." Susanowo combined its two physical swords into one Souten and proceeded to attack the remainder of the enemy fleet. Avalan activated his sword bits from his shield and combined it with his sword to create a buster cannon. "Trans-Am Buster Cannon." The large laser cannon was so large that it disabled much of the forces. It narrowly missed Susanowo.

"Always the overachiever." He took out the remaining forces quickly. When it seemd to be over, a giant shadow loomed over the battlefield.

"What the..." Serrion looked and saw that a giant shape. It looked like a battleship, except that it wasn't exactly a battleship. It had outward claws that had a laser cannons attached to them and it had a mobile suit head, similar to that of a destroy. It suddenly sent off a huge barrage of laser cannons at the two and chased at high speeds.

"What the, it is not like anything that I faced before!" Avalan was tired of dodged and created a GN field in front of him. Serrion on the other hand tried to destroy it, but the battleship/suit launched dragoons against Susanowo, making Serrion dodge as well.

"It seems that somebody paid big money to get rid of the Grey Knights!"

"Avalan, Serrion. Use formation S32!" The two of them turned to the voice and saw a black mobile suit with a crown-like horns on his head and gold joints.

"The Gawain?" Avalan thought in his head and Serrion agreed. "Lelouch!"

"This mobile armor is named the Oblivion, created solely to attack groups of mobile suit. It has an entire crew to take care of its armaments, so it does not necessarily have an organized weapon system."

Avalan and Serrion agreed in their telepathic thoughts and spread out. Avalan used his sword bits to confuse the Oblivion crew and to disable some of the armaments while Serrion used his cavity cannon to wipe out the dragoons.

"Serrion, attract the Oblivion into Avalan's buster cannon range. You can't use simple beams to penetrate its armor because it has a Beam shield coating."

"Copy that." Serrion swerved in front of the mobile armor and led it around in circles while Quanta Gundam charged its buster cannon. "Now!"

Avalan released the trigger and the battleship slowly disintegrated.

"Yes." Lelouch raised his fist in victory while Susanowo and Quanta flew next to the Gawain.

"Lelouch, you weren't authorized to come out. If mother finds out, then she will kill us both!" Avalan exclaimed.

"Who says she needs to know? Besides, I was getting bored." Lelouch waved the consequences away and Avalan sighed at his foster brother.

"Anyway, where did you get the Gawain? Nagase said that it wasn't field tested yet."

"The navigation and manuevering systems are perfect for me. And the druid system helps me collect data on a field. The weapons may not be perfected, but I can still fend for myself."

The three of them landed at a secret meteor base of the Grey Knights. Although Grey Knights was an international police force, it was meant to be a secret from the private world. Only 100,000 of the most elite could join, and every year, hundreds of thousands, even million, recruits were dropped; some years none of them every made it. Avalan and Serrion made it in, and managed to build their rank up. They were truly skilled indeed, but still fell short in comparison to their fathers.

Serrion headed down to Earth in the Solar Elevator while Lelouch and Avalan headed to the Plants.

"I overheard my parents talking with my aunt and uncle about you and Nunally."

Lelouch turned. "What, are they tired of me already?" He joked and received a light punch on the arm.

"No, but close. They are trying to find a way to get you two home." Lelouch was silent. "But I am home."

Avalan was slightly surprised by this. "I understand, but you don't miss any of your old life? I guess not huh?" Lelouch nodded. Everyone in his family knew that Lelouch and Nunally were of Britannian royalty, but they did not care; the family took care of them as equally as other children and did not broach too much on the subject.

"Lelouch, you don't miss one single thing of your former life? Because if that is true, then I know something is off." Then he cut off Lelouch. "Sure you had an extremely bad family, but wasn't there something good to keep you, well, hopeful?"

The former prince sighed. "Well, there was Euphemia, who was the closest half-sister I ever had. Then i guess Clovis, Cornellia, Schneizel, then that is it."

"You don't miss any of them?"

"I used to, but not anymore." Lelouch remarked. "I am so happy here that it doesn't really matter. Avalan, you don't know I feel lucky that your parents took Nunally and me."

Avalan shrugged and used his quantum brainwaves to read Lelouch's mind and saw that he was telling to truth.

They reached the PLANTS in one hour and headed for the Yamato residence.

"Brothers!" Arwen ran to Avalan and Lelouch, hugging and kiss them both. "Dinner is almost ready, take a shower."

"Yes, princess." They bowed and headed for their showers. Avalan, one his way, heard humming in his twin sister's room. He knocked on the door and heard "Come in!"

He entered and saw his sister gracefully dancing in her room. The song was one of Lacus's songs, Akatsuki no Kurama. She took light steps in circles and swirled her hair Pinkish-Brown hair like Aphrodite would.

"Wow, What are you practicing for?" Avalan asked as he leaned agains the door frame.

"Just dancing. takes my mind off the studies you know."

"More like practicing to charm somebody." Athena slowly stopped and turned off the music. "Don't tease me."

"I am not. Halo would be an idiot not to see you." Avalan nearly got hit with a pillow thrown by a very red Athena.

"Avalan, Athena, is something long?" They turned to see Nunally in her wheel chair.

"No, Nunna, everything is fine." Avalan leaned down and kissed his foster sister on her forehead and she giggled. "Anyway, how was school?"

"It was fun. I read "Sleeping Beauty" to a group of youngsters." Nunally smiled. She was still blind and crippled, although there were treatments for her disability. Nunally, however, went against them because she wanted to learn the world through her other senses. Although others thought she was mental, her family understood and respected her wishes.

"Nunally, let's leave Athena and her seducing practices alone." They giggled and walked out of Athena's room. The two siblings, although different blood, had a very good sibling relationship between them and talked together alot.

"Nunally?" They reached the porch, which faced a plain of green grass that spaned for miles. "Do you ever miss your old home, in Britannia?"

Nunnally was silent for a moment, then slowly said. "Sometimes. I know older brother is stubborn to say it, but he misses it too. I miss Euphie, my mother, Clovis." She slowly cried and Avalan used the hem of his shirt to wipe away the tears. "I know that we can't see each other and I am happy here, but I still want to see them."

Avalan put her hand on his face. "I will help you."

At dinner...

It was always a banquet for the Yamatos, considering that nine people were eating at the same time. Kira and Lacus sat at the head of their rectangular table while the children sat at the sides.

"I was hoping to invite Athrun and Cagalli's family to dinner next week. The negotiations for the Armstice Treaty is nearly complete."Lacus stated.

"What does that treaty do?" Avalan asked.

"It will limit the military forces of the ZAFT, ORB, and EA. That is the first step of demilitarization."

"Sure, the conflicts have surely been the last twenty years, but won't that just anger the extremists?"

"Extremists are no longer in power, especially after Elleon took power as Prime Minister." Kira explained.

It was seven in the afternoon, and Athrun and Cagalli's family. Their six family members, in addition to the nine of the Yamatos, made quite a party. Lelouch and Nunally talked with other members of the family, comfortable with them. At first, they were suspicious why these people were so friendly to them, but later set aside these thoughts.  
"So, I heard that Nagase finally found a way to send you two back." Leon stated as he shuffled his long blue hair back.  
"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to go." Lelouch nonchalantly twirled a wine glass. "It has been years since I called that place home; I don't think i ever did."  
Avalan pat his back. "Let's see after we get their. With Nagase's crazy mind, he can send us all the way to Neptune instead."He looked around and saw Athena, Cail, Kaira, and all the other girls talking and gossipping.  
"i wonder." Avalan said out loud. "If Halo might come or not." All the girls jumped up and looked around in circles. The guys snickered. "They are head over heels with Halo." Halo was perhaps the most handsome of the guys they know, and that was saying something, because Avalan, Leon, and Lelouch were all very handsome as well. "What is that guy doing now?" I haven't seen him since we destroyed space pirates trying to send the rest of the Junius Seven down to Earth!" Leon asked.  
"He is the major of the Grey Knights; maybe he is training." "Or he is just being mysterious, like his dad." They all fell silent at the mention of Yue Avalan. The God of Death was like a god among men; so was his son.  
There was a knock on the door and Athena went to answer. A few minutes later, she squeaked and everybody went to the door.

It was Halo, dressed black in partly formal and party casual clothes. "Hi." He monotonously stated and handed Athena a bouquet of roses. She took it slowly and blushed madly.

"Halo, long time no see." Leon put his arm over Halo's head. "Where were you?" He ignored Leon and walked straight to Lelouch.  
"My mission is to escort you and Nunally back to your world safely when the inter-dimensional portal is complete."  
Lelouch blinked a few times and Nunally approached Halo in her wheelchair. "Wait, so we are going back?"  
Halo nodded. "I will protect you from any incursions. We go in a week."

**So that is the first chapter of my story. Sorry if it did not focus greatly on Lelouch, but I tell you, it is only a start. And remember, I am open to ideas about new gundam or knightmare models. **


	3. Returning Prince

Lelouch was stunned that he was going back to Britannia after so many years. Of course, he had some inclination to go, but not to return there permanently.

Flashback

_Lelouch was sitting across Kira and Lacus in their living room alone. He leaned on his sofa very deeply._

_"I don't want to go back." He sincerely replied to his foster parents._

_"We are not forcing you to go there and never return. You can return here if you wish." Lacus soothingly said and put her hand on Kira's._

_"But why do I have to go anyway? That place is a hell hole!"_

_"Lelouch, you need to put your past aside to move forward. So after a week of visiting your world, you can come back." Kira calmly, yet firmly, stated._

_End of Flashback _

He sat on his bed in his bedroom. It was a medium size room, perfect for him because it was neither too fancy or too bland. On the walls were pictures of him and his foster family, on their picnics, birthdays, even his own. He loved his family more than anyone else.

"I am not staying there ever again." He finally exclaimed.

**The Next Day**

Lelouch and Nunally packed some of their clothing and aboarded a Grey Knight Cruiser, the Eclipse. Aboard were Avalan, Lelouch and Nunally. Inside the Cruiser were their mobile suits as well, just in case.

"So, how are we going to get there." Lelouch asked, but then saw a magnificent mobile suit outside in space.

"The Exarch Gundam." The Exarch Gundam was the pinnacle of all the mobile suits made to that date. It had the best characteristics of all the best mobile suits in the past and created to expand the power of Innovators, Yue Avalan's specifically.

It had the body of an angelic mobile suit, with shoulder plates resembling small angelic wings. Its body was predominatly light blue and white, with golden linings. Its wings resembled those of Strike Freedoms, except that they were white instead of black and the Exarch had 8 wings instead of only four. On each two of the wings where GN drives, so four in total (If you need a rough picture, think of a futuristically looking Wing Zero with double the wings of Strike freedom, and the coloring is predominatly white and blue, with gold linings.)

_Ready_? Yue Avalan asked his god child through telepathy and Halo responded yes in return.

The Exarch Gundam activated its Heaven Mode, where its GN veins inside the mobiles suits shined green (just like when gundam 00 goes trans-Am, instead shines with blue light). Then it activated all of its SUPREME DRAGOONS, which doubled as beam cannons and GN sword Bits. Those DRAGOONS arranged themselves as a giant circle and rotated quickly, creating a conduit of massive amounts of energy. Then a portal opened large enough for the cruiser to go in.

Avalan streamed the cruiser into the Portal into the Code GEass world.

* * *

The Cruiser came out of the same portal in space, the same place that they went through, except they were in a different world. Lelouch checked the scanners of Earth.

"Let's see, the Earth is divided, constant warfare, politics...Yep, that is Britannia."

"Yet it is bigger than you told me. It is currently in control of one third of the world and increasing." Avalan stated.

"that is Britannia; it would continue warfare and kill millions just to gain ground. It hasn't changed." Lelouch gritted as Nunally put her hand on his. "Brother?"

"It is okay, Nunally." Avalan got out of his cockpit seat and went to the hangar. "Once we are in the stratosphere, I will separate and guard you in my gundam. You two should head straight to...Pendragon, was it?" He set up the navigation system and returned to the cockpit.

"Yeah."

"Once you reach Pendragon, the air patrol will definitely spot and command you to land. Use the radio (I still don't know why you Britannians still use radio) and land. If anything happens, just scream help in you mind and I will be able to sense it. Halo will come soon after he is done his previous assignment."

Nunally was silent for a moment, then asked "Will you and your family visit us? I want to see both of my families together."

"No!" Lelouch yelled and it became silent in the cruiser. "Nunally, I am sorry, but that is out of the question."

Avalan agreed. "Nunally, your world and mine are different. Think how it would be if we put two leaders of absolute monarchy and democracy together."

"Oh, I guess not then." She seemed disappointed and saddened.

"But you will be able to see Euphemia and Clovis." Lelouch tried to cheer nunally, and she brightened a bit."

"Okay, strap on." Entering the atmosphere in this hunk of metal will be a rough ride." Avalan stated and descended the ship into orbit. The descent was rough because the cruiser rocketed side to side due to the heat and air pressure. Soon the heat and the turbulence lessened and they saw the blue sea and the green land of Earth.

"Okay, I am going. good luck to you both." Avalan high-fived Lelouch and kissed Nunally's forehead. He went to the hangar and went inside the Quanta Gundam. He activated the GN drives on his mobile suit and launched.

"I hope they will be alright, Quanta." Avalan said to his mobile suit

**They are your siblings after all. **Quanta responded back. Each of the GN mobile suits were connected with its pilot in more ways than one; due to their extensive power in utilizing Quantum Brainwaves, the Innovator pilots could communicate with the GN suits, which communicated through GN particles.

"Quanta, did you establish a VEDA network in this world too?"

**Already did. I am now passing this information to the VEDA in our world. Yue is satisfied with this success.**

"Let's just hope I get a promotion out of this."

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Nunally went straight to Pendragon, in the middle of North America.

"It is strange how in the other world, this place would be named the United States, and it would be the center of democracy. Yet it is so different." Nunally said and Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, now it is the center of hatred, greed, and envy." He distately replied. His radar beeped suddenly and saw three raptor jets approach them.

A radar transmission was sent. "This is the Airspace of the Holy Capital Pendragon. How dare you trespass here!"

Lelouch took the messenger to his year. "Those should be my words." He talked as if he was a prince again. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th prince and 17th to the Throne. You dare to yell threats at me!" The pilot of the raptor stuttered an apology.

"Now find me a landing spot or I shall have you shot!" The pilots apologized again and proceeded to lead the cruiser into the landing zone.

**Inside the Pendragon, Heracle Palace**

A massive broadsword was swung and swung over and over again by the Knight of One, Bismark Waldestein. The personal sword of the Emperor was in his forties, yet still very fit and imposing. The man stood among the Emperor's men as a champion for two decades, and his third one was about to begin.

"Lord Waldstein!" A young messenger entered his training chambers, but not before the man's stern gaze fell on him.

"What is it that is so important to disturb my training. He swung his blade again.

"My lord, Prince Lelouch has returned!"

**Thud!**

The sword was imbedded against the wall and Waldstein just stood there. "What?"

"He entered the Pendragon airspace a few moments my lord. He is going to land and meet with Prince Schneizel soon."

Bismark quickly wiped the sweat of his brow and put on his cape of Knight of Round. "I shall accompany his lordship." He wanted to see if it was really Prince Lelouch, the son of the woman he had loved and respected.

**At the Meeting Room**

"What!" Carline Vi Britannia rose up and broke her tea cup. "Those two commoners are back!"

"Don't call them that!" Euphemia turned her pink haired head to her younger sibling. "You should be happy that our siblings come back so healthy and well."

"Where have they been?" Guinivere asked. "If they are so healthy, then they may have had good hosts."

Oddyseus, the Plebian Heir to the throne, calmly waved his hand. "No matter where they have come from, they are back. I shall welcome them when they arrive at the Villa, and you all should too." He got up from chair and walked to the gates. Euphemia practically ran to her phone to call Cornelia.

**At the Landind point**

The Grey Knight cruiser landed softly at the airport, where the Prince Schneizel, his retinue, and the Knight of One waited. The door opened and down came Lelouch, holding Nunally up in his arms. He walked down the stairs to the ground, set up her wheel chair, and put her on it.

Lelouch looked up and saw his second eldest half-brother, Schneizel. The man he could never defeat, but that was eight years ago. Then he saw Bismark. What is the knight of one doing here?

"Lelouch, it is so good to see you." Schneizel smiled as he approached the returning royalty. "You too, nunally."

"Schneizel, I didn't think you would come to see us personally."

"His Majesty, the Emperor, asked me to come for myself. Come, the word of your arrival must have reached the Palace by now." The Prime Minister lead the way as Lelouch pushed Nunally toward their cars. He passed by Bismark, who looked at him scrutinginly.

"My prince, it is a honor to see you alive."

"Yes, it is." Lelouch walked away to the limo.

**"**So, care to tell me where you have been? Ever since your...unfortunate expulsion, Cornelia sent rescue missions fo Area Eleven to find you and Nunally."

"So that is what they call Japan now? To answer your question, we were experiencing an air raid when Britannia invaded. Suddenly, we were sucked into...a portal or something, and we went into other dimension."

Schneizel put his fingers to his chin. "Interesting, another dimension. The air patrol said that your transport was unlike anything that they have seen before. So how did you fare in this new world."

"It is more a home than this palace had ever been. My foster family took me and Nunally as if we were their real children." Lelouch's face turned happy from grudging that even Schneizel was surprised by this change of appearance.

At the Palace, Lelouch and Nunally entered, only to be tackled by a wind of pink hair. "Euphemia!"

"Oh shame on you for not coming sooner. I was so worried about you! Don't worry. I called Cornelia so she will be here from Area 18."

_Oh great, Cornelia as well_? Lelouch thought. Oddyseus came and pat Lelouch on his back. Despite having more than 150 siblings, only 7 came to see him, which was too many for him already.

Carline and her twin brother Cassius approached them. "So the commoners return, begging to be back?" Cassius smirked, before Lelouch grabbed him by the collar and said straight to his face. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't even live on the same planet with you." He threw Cassius back forcefully, causing him to stumble back.

"You dare..." Cassius drew back to throw a fist, but not before Lelouch pointed a hidden gun on his wrist. The entire atmosphere was full of tension, so much that it could be pierced by a fork.

"Lelouch, where did you get...that?" Euphie squeaked and Lelouch put the gun away. "A birthday present." He stated and smirked at his hateful half-brother.

"The emperor demands your presence, my prince." An escort broke the tension. "But first, you must get out of those commoner clothing." Lelouch looked at himself. He wore black pants, a grey t-shirt, and a orange-brown jacket. It was stylish back in the Seed world.

"Sorry, but I won't." He passed the escort and headed toward the Throne Room

"Nunally!" Euphemia hugged her sister and began to talk nonstop.

Lelouch approached the gate to the throne room and was stopped by two heavily armed guards. "Weapons, please." Lelouch sighed and took off his wrist gun and put it on a guard's hand. He was cleared to enter and enter he did. He walked down the long hall and saw the man he had hated throughout his entire life, Charles Vi Britannia.

Instead of bowing as he would have done if he remained a prince, he instead remained standing up.

"Bow." Charles' voice boomed, but Lelouch held strong. "I command you to Bow!"

"I don't have to bow before a man I don't respect." Lelouch stated and his father flinched. "You will obey me."

"No I won't. I didn't come here to beg for my princeship back. I did so to face my past, you, so i can finally live my future free of you."

"You fool, you are nothing without me. You were nothing, and you are still nothing."

"Am I? Then let us test that theory!" A large crash was made and Quanta Gundam came, pointing its GN V sword at the emperor.

"hahahahahahahahaha. You think that this threat will implicate me!" Charles laughed, but became silent when Lelouch's sinister grin widened.

"You mistake me. I do not threaten you, but what you need. Avalan, shoot the door behind the throne!"

Charles, now frightened, yelled "No!" Quanta gunda, switched its sword to a rifle mode and prepared to shoot.

"Oh, so that door actually has meaning. When Oddyseus nearly opened that door twenty years ago, I heard that he was never again the same, so odd and ordinary. So thick as a plank."

"what do you want?" Charles asked.

"I want to see you squirm." Quanta gundam disappeared and the guards ran inside to arrest Lelouch.

"No! Don't arrest him, Fix the damaged ceiling! I expect it to be done by dinner!" Charles narrowed his eyes. This boy in front of him could not know the true meaning of that door. That robot could have destroyed that door if I ordered his death. that would be the undoing of the plan. He thought in his head.

"Get out of my sight." Lelouch mockingly bowed and walked out of the throne room, smiling at what he just did.

**Outside...**

Avalan and his Quanta Gundam moved above the Stratosphere so that they could not be detected. "That was fun. but I felt strange when I saw that door. It was as if there was something familiar.

**It is like the portal that we traveled through to get to this world, it seems like it. **Quanta responded to Avalan's curiousity. **The energy surge is the same readings. **

"huh, where it seems that this world has more to offer than we know."

* * *

Lelouch was playing chess with Schneizel, a game evenly matched finally after 8 years.

"You improved more than I could have predicted. I guess those 8 years away from conspiracies calmed you head."

"It has. And I had best teachers." He moved his bishop to the right and took out Schneizel's knight. Lelouch already met with Cornelia, who had put him in a strangling hug that strained his back. Cornelia was like a second mother to him during his stay in Britannia. Although strict, she was caring and loving still.

Euphemia and Cornelia entered the room, carrying a tray of bisquets and tea.

"I heard from Nunally about your foster family. Are they really that nice?"

Lelouch nodded. "They are. they accepted me like I was their own, so I was happy there."

Cornelia sipped her tea. "What is the other world like?"

"Well, humans have already went to space and established colonies. the problem in the past was that the people in space were coordinators, genetically enhanced human beings with selected genes. The people on Earth, called the Naturals, were afraid of them and there came a series of wars known as the Valentine Wars. In my time, the wars are over, and there is a balance of power. the people in Space are grouped in a soveriegn nation known as ZAFT, while the People on Earth are known as the Earth Allinace, EA. There is a neutral side, lead by an equally strong nation as ORB. ORB was the nation that helped end the Valentine Wars."

Lelouch took a break from chess and took a bisquet. "so the world is literally a full democracy?" Cornelia asked.

'Not a fully democracy, but a mixture of republicanism and democracy. Of course there were many corrupt politicans back during the wars, but they have been fired. Now there is an increase in life standards and a peaceful armstice."

"No kings and queens?" Euphie quizzically looked at her older brother, who nodded. "Even if there were, they would only be symbols of the nation. It may look like that the people hold the majority of the power, but they are held in check by a group."

"A single group manages the entire earth and space?" Schneizel asked, now interested.

"Yes, they are named the Four Emperors, who were solely responsible for single-handedly ending the Valentine wars and destroying the anti-coordinator and other hostile groups."

'Four Emperors?"

"Three of the four emperors, lead the ZAFT, EA, and ORB. The Fourth King created his personal army/police known as the Grey Knights. Although the Grey Knights only have about 100,000 men, they are the most elite that their world has to offer. Each of the Four Kings is...very powerful in his own way...they are most powerful men in their world."

"How strong are they?" Cornelia, the Chief General of the Britannian army wanted to gauge their strength.

"Each of them have enough military might to conquer Britannia, I think. And their strength is mostly because of their own skills. They are the best pilots and fighters in their world."

"Sounds like you revere them, Lelouch." Schneizel grinned and Lelouch shrugged. "My foster father is one of them."

Cornelia swallowed too much at once and Euphemia coughed her tea out. "What? your foster father is one of them?"

"My foster father is Kira Yamato, one of the Four Emperors; he saved me and Nunally 8 years ago and adopted us. His wife is Lacus Yamato, the Supreme Chancellor of the ZAFT"

"Who are the rest?"

"Then my foster uncle, Athrun Zala, then Elleon Dantes. The last is no doubt the strongest of the four, Yue Avalan. They have their list of aliases that they were named."

"Wow." Euphie murmured in awe.

"Are they really that great?" Cornelia could not believe that such men, greater than her own father, existed.

"Yes, and you will see."


	4. Coincidences

The multiple digital screens sapped and saved the data at light-speed; it is known by many that information is power. If so, then this person may be the most powerful man who had ever lived.

Yue Avalan, the man known as the God of Death, had another secret identity known as the Lord of the Shadows because of his time away from the public eye. He almost never showed up in parties because meetings were not his cup of tea. It was a shame, because his god-like handsome face was a waste then. His age was a mystery. as was his past and his powers. how did he evolve as an Innovator was a mystery as well.

However, one can trace Yue's past slightly in history if one were to be in the fantasies of myths and legends. During the 15th and 16th century, it is said that an impeccable warrior had rocked and tore the very land of Japan when he toppled the armies of both Nobunaga Oda and Hirosu Yoshimata. The warrior wielded a sword of impossible length and power with such effect that he was rumoured to be a god. A similar legend was brought forth during the Romance of the three kingdoms, when a similar warrior was the only one to best the might Lu Bu in combat and united the three kingdoms into one nation for a while. Nobody knows the truth, but only Yue does.

He laid back in his chair, looking at the overflow of information he was getting from both his world and the world Lelouch and Nunally went to. Yue had created Veda by himself, using his own psychic powers and quantum brainwaves to control the Tetra-computer by himself. So even if his computer was taken over, even though that was near impossible, he could telepathically take out all information into his brain and shut off the computer. Only he could do this, no one, not even Kira could.

_Geass, the power in which people indirectly evolved. It is given when the person is telepathically enhanced through quantum brainwaves. Due to such side-effects, the person will eventually become a living statue, due to his or her telomeres growing back, giving the person uncharted recovery powers and immortality. So that world does have a way to evolve, albeit a much ineffective way than we do. _

Yue concluded his analysis based on the information that the Veda terminal gave him.

_It seems that the a person with quantum brainwave capabilities, such as an Innovator, would be immune to the effects of Geass, due to their minds responsively emitting negative quantum brainwaves to destructively interfere with those from the Geass power. It is possible that Geass power could be canceled by an Innovator, but unknown if the innovator mind can give the person geass._

He found some strange reports of assassinations and missing people, sometimes even entire families. It has to be the Geass power...

* * *

Lelouch and Nunally were having tea in Aries Villa, their former home.

"Did Euphie take it well when you said that you were going to stay here for a week only?" Nunally asked.

"Yeah, she took it hard. But Cornelia took it harder. She threatened to lock me up in a closet to keep me here." He chuckled. "But i know she won't do that."

"I did miss Euphie and the others, but I also miss Evelyne, Kaira, Athena, Avalan, and others as well." Nunally sipped her tea.

There was suddenly a large thud in the background and Lelouch went to check.

"WHAT THE...!" He saw Quanta Gundam sitting down on the flower field. "What is that doing here!"

Avalan jumped from his suit and walked toward the mansion. "Hey."

"Avalan, are you insane? What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I went back after dropping you two off. Then I volunteered to actually observe and document this world. So I will start here, in Britannia." Avalan shrugged.

"You idiot. Do you know that Britannians don't look on strangers easily? They will take your gundam away and use its technology to engage a greater war."

Avalan shook his head. "Lelouch, you forget that each of the GN series is created so that it cannot be copied or hacked. And even if somebody does get close to it, it will just detonate a GN nuclear bomb that will destroy any matter within 1000 mile radius. so you don't have to worry."

"Actually, now I worry more." Lelouch sweatdropped, but relaxed. "QUANTA! Activate GN cloak." Avalan yelled and the gundam camouflouged. "Your military won't be able to find it because GN particles disrupts all sorts of communication except for those related to GN brainwave messaging."

The two of them went inside and Avalan met Nunally. The two of them talked a real long time about their family in the other word. After that, Avalan asked for a tour inside the Imperial Palace.

"I don't think that is a good idea. First of all, they are going to make you wear formal clothing."

"what is wrong with what I have on right now?" Avalan wore black books, dark pants, grey shirt, and a long white leather coat. Behind his hips was a medium-long double pronged Katana. His brown hair was sort of messy, like Kira's is.

"Well, the royal family is like empty-headed peacocks; well except for Schneizel. they look grand on the outside, but they are nothing in the inside." Lelouch joked. "Well, they couldn't do anything to me, so let's just go."

* * *

Elleon Dantes was not a real name given to a baby when he was born from his mother; it was a name that he made himself when he finally became to acknowledge himself as imperfect human being with faults of his own, not just an innovator; nobody knows if he was born an innovator, not even him.

One of his faults was just being too compassionate to others; many people would try to take advantage of those feelings, almost all of them women. He trained himself to be wary of their approach and desires, until one day.

He was working at Michigan Health System when a woman by the name of Mercedes Auditorewas his patient. Mercedes was a woman of great French background and engaged to marry a man who was a potential candidate for Prime Minister. She did not want to marry, so she took a cocktail of multiple poisons and drugs. When she was put into the hospital, she was considered a lost cause; even her family abandoned her because they deemed her unworthy and shameful. Elleon performed any experimental surgeries and tests, and miraculously, Mercedes was on the road toward full recovery. She was already a beautiful woman, with somewhat tanned skin and wavy brown hair that fell down her curvaceous body. But it was her heart that attracted him; the heart that allowed her to see the good inside a person.

They became very close together and later grew intimate. They chose to marry, but due to the impending Valentine Wars, they postponed their marriage to after the wars. Elleon joined the Three Ships Alliance, and became very prominent in the military. During the Second Valentine War, his first son Serrion was born, and he joined the war again to end it soon.

After the Wars, he took a political stand and led EA as a whole to be a more peaceful nation. He promoted peace, identified all the war-profiteers, and led major negotiations among Orb and Zaft. He was soon elected to be a Prime Minister, the highest office in all of EA.

Aside from his work life, Elleon's family life was much more exciting. Through their twenty years of love, Mercedes and he had three children, fourth on its way. He found it strange sometimes how his love life was continuously passionate despite twenty years having passed. Mercedes was a passionate woman and lover, possibly because of the French in her.

Serrion was like Elleon, except a little less humble and more outgoing. He would have his large retinue of false friends, but his true friends would be Lelouch, Avalan, Leon, and eventually Halo. Being with them helped out lessen his haughty behavior greatly and expand his views on other cultures. He was particularily interested in Samurais, hence his mobile suit being Susanowo. a high-speed mobile built for short range combat. His taste in women was not bad, considering that he dated Athena Yamato for three years in the past before breaking up due to lack of intimacy in the end.

Freyja was a different matter. He found her always motivated to be the best and didn't know where that ambition came from. He first thought that she was ambition because of the competitive world she was in, such as applying to be one of the Grey Knights. But she didn't seem to care as much. Later it was known that it was because of Halo. Halo was already a heart-throb even amongst them, and Freyja was deeply infatuatated by him the moment they met. He knew Halo attracted ladies like bees to a pollen due to his good looks, but Freyja was beyond attracted to him. She would do anything just to meet him and would even pull seductive stunts on him, even though she was too young to even try those.

His third child was just a blessing. Natasha, only a little child, did so much that none of her peers were able to do; make them smile. She had the ability to make everyone smile at any time, and anywhere. One time, Freyja was in her periods and would not come out of her room for days. Natasha knocked on the door and was let in. A few minutes later, she came out with Freyja, crying and smiling at the same time.

His coming fourth child's name wasn't fixed yet. Mercedes wanted the baby to be named either Naomi or Galadriel, fancy and grand names, if it were a girl. For a boy, she want to name him Eldarion or Aragorn. Elleon didn't really care if the name was so royal-sounding, saying that the name Rose or Alex would be fine. But since he got to name Natasha when she was born, Mercedes would have the chance this time.

He was currently sitting with his wife in the backyard of his house, his hand on her belly. Natasha was playing with her Alaskian Husky Fenix in the fields, screaming in joy as the dog chased her around and around in circles. Serrion was on a mission while Freyja was reading in her room.

"Natasha talks on and on about a boy in her school. His name is...Trent, I think. A cute boy, but way too pompous. I have seen him, guarding Natasha from other boys."

Serrion chuckled and breathed through his wife's hair. "She has her mother's beauty and soul. That is why." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "You spoil me too much."

"Not at all." Natasha ran up to them and jumped into their arms.

"Be careful."Serrion told Natasha as she hugged her mother's belly. she gave him a reassuring grin back. "I will, daddy!"

* * *

Avalan looked around the palace with Lelouch, who pushed Nunally's wheelchair. "It is too grand for me. And the fact that you live her is...well...surprising."

"It is only for a while. Five more days and I wil be going back." Lelouch said.v

"Well, if you survive in five days." Avalan sensed treachery and conspiracy everywhere. "I can't even think straight in this place, so full of hate...treachery."

Nunally stayed silent and put her hand on Lelouch's. They were walking down the hall when they encountered upon Cornelia and her knight Gilbert.

"Lelouch, Nunally, nice to see you. Who is this?" She asked as she face Avalan with slight hostility. the innovator sensed this as well and his hand reached for his blade.

"Cornelia, this is Avalan Yamato, my foster brother and son of one of the Four Kings. Please do treat him like you would me." Cornelia dropped her countenance slowly and gave a strained smile.

"Apologies for any hostility between us."

"None taken, Princess." Avalan nodded. "I would have expected anything less from you." The trio walked passed them and Cornelia saw that Lelouch was at ease with Avalan more than with any other royal family members. "Has he replaced us?"

Gilbert looked confused. "My lady?"

"I never seen him in so much peace, since Lady Marianne died years ago. When he returned to us, I was...happy...that I would have a chance to redeem myself for my failure...yet...he always puts his family at a distance...even Euphie. but when I see that boy and Lelouch, they really seem to be...like brothers."v

Unfortunately for her, Avalan sensed her sorrowed and turned to Lelouch. "So, you don't feel comfortable with your family here?" Lelouch flinched. "Why? I feel fine here."

"Your sister thinks different." Lelouch sighed. "Will you stop with your mind reading? It is scary."

'Just answer the question."

Nunally finally spoke. "Brother is wary of everybody, and I don't blame him. Some of our brothers and sisters are mean, and they even try to fight Lelouch."

"Do you use the gun I gave you three years ago?" Lelouch smiled at that. "Always. and they run away like chicken."

Avalan laughed. "So they are all talk and no walk?"

'Yeah, they are." They proceeded to meet other members of the royal family, who were not to pleased that Avalan was with Lelouch. But they couldn't do anything becaues they saw Avalan's sword. They left Nunally with Euphemia, who seemed to like Avalan and vice versa.

"In this world, they use machines that are smaller than the mobile suits we use at home." Avalan asked.

"They are called Knightmares. Supposedly its technology is less advanced than the technology in the other world. I don't know all the details, but they run on sakuradite." Lelouch answered.

"A superconductor, right? But that doesn't last for a long period of time."

Lelouch nodded. "And it is a reason why many wars are fought right now. just for some Sakuradite." He gritted his teeth. "Pointless wars with great bloodshed. Oh, by the way. It will be Nunally's birthday in two days."

Avalan stopped. "Wait a minute. Her birthday is July 1st! I thought it was only january 7th right now!"

Lelouch scratched his head. "I guess the Month and the day is switched in our worlds, then."

'Indeed." Then Avalan smiled an evil smile. "Wanna play chess?"

Lelouch grinned back. "Alright."

They went back to Aries Villa and set up a chess board. They played until they stalemated. They play again, again , again, again, until they both gave up.

"I hate this game." Avalan sighed. "Because there is a way of actually stalemating."

Lelouch suddenly looked at Avalan. "Hey, are you going back to your family? It has been two days."

"I do, everyday. After I collect data, I go back by creating a portal with my GN bits." Avalan leaned back in his chair. "I guess I will bring my family for Nunally's party. It is a special day, so I think they will come without any troubles."

"Just remember to look intimidating and bring a lot of guns." Lelouch joked.

Avalan smiled, but he kept sensing a strange presense in the Palace. It wasn't human, yet it had human emotions...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus dropped by Kaira's school event. The Yamatos had three houses, one in the PLANTS, one at ORB, and one on Earth. Kaira attended school on Earth because she wanted to make a lot of friends, both coordinator and natural. Since Winter vacation was over, it was time for Kaira to go back to school. Her school was named Sakura Elementary School because of the Sakura blossom trees near the school.

Kira and Lacus, with Arwen, walked around the school while Kaira went to get her friend. "Kaira couldn't wait to go back to school. She was literally jumping around the plane!" Lacus smiled.

"Well, she does have friends here, and she can only see them only in school time, so I don't blame her. Good thing we have our house here." Kira commented. "Athena and Evelyne are staying in the PLANTS this year?"

"Yes, they don't like the feeling of Earth's gravity and heat. Even though Earth has stablitized the expulsion of C02 gases, it is still much hotter than before." Lacus put her head on Kira's head. "Besides, I think they are still expecting Halo to visit them now and then."

Kira chuckled. "They just cling onto that dream. I heard that Halo has taken more numerous missions for conducting safe passages between Earth and Space."

"Dad, Mom!" THey saw Kaira dragging her friend in front of them. Her friend had red hair and dark purple eyes, though not as light and mermerizing as Kira's.

"Let me introduce you to Rose!"

"Nice to me you..." Rose stuttered shyly as she looked up at her friend's parents.

"Hello, Rose." Lacus knelt down and smiled. "My name is Lacus, and this is my husband, Kira." Kira waved high and Rose smiled too.

"Rose! Where are you! Rose?" A red haired woman in a purple sundress appeared. "Rose, there you are!"

"Mother, I was just talking to my friend's parents!" The woman looked at Kira and time seemd to stop."

"Kira...?

"Flay?"


	5. Sleeping Dragon Awakens

**Apparently some people want me to make Lelouch more dynamic by having him do some super-human abilities such as his geass. I will get to that later. Now I am debating whether or not to have **

**1. Lelouch attain superhuman and superspeed**

**2. Lelouch become a Knight of Rounds**

Kira was dumbfounded as he looked at Flay Alister, the girl he failed to protect in the First Valentine War. Killed by Providence Gundam and Rau Le Cruset, Flay was in many of Kira's nightmares after the war.

"Hello, Kira. It has been a while." Flay looked at Lacus, who was hugging Kira's arm. "I see that you two are married."

Kira nodded. "For eighteen years." Flay's eyebrows arched in surprise. "That long?"

"Yes." Kira put his head on Lacus's head.

Rose and Kaira looked back and forth from each other in confusion. "Daddy, did you know Rose's mom?"

Kira nodded again. "She was my friend a long time ago."

Flay whispered "just a friend?" Which Kira caught. Lacus felt the tension and decided to act.

"Girls, let's go to the festival together while your parents greet each other." Kira gave Lacus a strange look.

_"What are you thinking, Lacus?" Kira asked telepathically._

_"Kira, greet Flay for a while. You are tense because I am here with the kids." Lacus talked back._

_"Alright. But I will be back soon." Kira finished._

Kira and Flay stared at each other for a few seconds before the woman broke the silence. "Want to get some thing to drink, for old times' sake?"

Kira shrugged. They went to the nearest coffee vender and got two cups of milk coffee.

"So, where have you been?" Kira asked as Flay sipped on her coffee. "I was rescued by some group called the Librarian Corps, who had the technology to regenerate my body tissues. After that, i went to Earth to live for a while. I traveled, here and there until Junius Seven fell. I stayed at a bomb shelter in United States and remained there to get a job as pharmacist, since my father's money wouldn't keep me up forever. Then that is it." Flay looked at her cup.

"Who is your husband?" Flay fidgeted her fingers at that question. "I never married. Rose was...something that came."

"I see." Kira sighed. "Well, I am happy that you are okay."

"What about you? Enough about me." Flay smiled at Kira. "you really grew the last time I saw you this close. You must have grown...at least 6 inches!"

Kira scratched his head. "Maturing will do that to you. Well, I married Lacus after the Second Valentine War, as she started her job as Chairwoman of the Plants. I stayed with her in ZAFT and we had a family together."

"How many kids do you have?"

"five."

"That is a lot of kids." Flay laughed softly. "I wonder if we would have had that many kids if we married."

Kira turned to her. "Flay..."

"I know, I know. I can still dream, can't I?" Flay finished her coffee cup. "Kira, I never married for a reason. and I still won't marry. I just can't." She looked at Kira. "Because of you." She sadly concluded and walked away. Kira sighed and went to find Lacus.

* * *

A Few days later...

It was Nunally's birthday and Lelouch waited for his friends and their family to alive. Avalan went back to his world, not coming back due to his military duties.

"Lelouch?" Nunally was wearing a purple dress with small frills. She was still on her wheelchair, but she looked lovely. "You sound anxious."

"Nonsense, how do I sound anxious?" Lelouch tried to sound calm.

"Well, you were walking back and forth for 30 minutes." Lelouch mentally cursed Nunally's sharp hearing.

"It is nothing, Nunally."

"Lelouch!" Euphemia, in her pink dress, danced into their room. "The ball is already filled with people! Cornelia is waiting for us!"

Lelouch sighed and pushed Nunally's wheelchair toward the main hall. The mainhall was one of the biggest rooms inside the Pendragon Palace, easily fitting two hundred thousand people. Although it was usually used for Imperial speeches and augurations for Knight of Rounds, strangely Nunally's birthday was held there when none of their siblings had their birthdays there. Lelouch thought that the Emperor wanted to look good in front of his guests, especially if they were going to be the Four Emperors and their families.

They reached the main hall and saw that the food tables lined up in rows at the sides and at the center, noblemen and their knights hung around in groups, talking to each other. Lelouch knew all too well that inside parties like these, important agreements, even marriages, were set up and the rule of survival of the fittest still applied.

"Lelouch, Euphie, Nunally." The three of them turned and saw Cornelia motioning them to come to her. Next to her were her top advisors, Lord Gilford and Lord Dalton.

"You three should stay with me. Parties like these are..."

"...battlefields of mind and power. Cornelia, we know!" The three of them heard for the nth time about parties like these from their elder sister.

"Anyway, be careful. People will grab you and take you apart piece by piece like vultures." Cornelia hissed.

"Lulu, it has been too long!" Lelouch was suddenly pulled from the conservation and into the chest of a particular woman. the woman had green hair so pale that it looked almost blond. Her ample body was covered by a fitting wine-colored dress that reached her ankles. Around her shoulders was expensive fox fur.

"Womph...wah teh helll!" Lelouch groaned as he blushed at this close contact with this woman.

"Nonette, please let go of my brother." Cornelia, flushed also, touched Nonette's shoulder.

"I swear, you have grown so much than last time we have seen each other." Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine finally let go of Lelouch, but held him firmly by his shoulders. "You are still stick and bones, like Nellie would always say!"

Guilford and Darlton both felt sorry for the 11th prince, who was so bewildered by the sheer antics of this woman.

"Lady Enneagram...I see that you are still in your finest form..." Lelouch weakly stated and received another smothering hug.

"Oh, you are such a lady man now! I knew that you would be a fine-looking man when you were only 8." She squeezed his cheek and Lelouch started to blush so red that it matched the carpet of the main hall.

"Lady Enneagram, let him breathe!" A tall blond boy who wore the Knight of Round uniform with green colors stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you, your highness. I am Gino Weinberg."

Lelouch's hand was shaken so hard by the Knight of Three that he nearly fell. "Nice to see you too, Sir Weinberg."

"I have to say that I was shocked and pleased at your reappearance a few days ago. But still, it is not so often that a long lost prince and princess is found!" Lelouch was again shocked, but this time by the playfulness of this knight. _Are these people really the knight of Rounds?_

Then someone tap on his shoulder. He saw a short and younger pink-haired girl in a red dress with a recorder in her hand. "Hello, Lelouch."

"And this is Anya Alstreim. Don't let her size fool you! She can be a terror in the battlefield if she wants."

"H-hello." Lelouch said, but she put her recorder in front of her at Lelouch's face. "Same Lelouch?" Lelouch saw a ten years version of him at Aries Villa. "Yes, it is."

"recorded." she wrote something in her recorder. "Is she always like that?" Lelouch asked and Gino nodded. "She is strange, but still a good companion."

"A good companion." Anya repeated and it freaked Lelouch out. Suddenly a call rang out.

"Sir Avalan Yamato, Leon Zala, and Serrion Dantes!" Almost all the people went to look at the three people called.

Avalan wore a slightly formal attire, which consisted for fitting black dress pants, a grey shirt, and a white blazer. Leon wore a dark blue suit that wasn't so stiffly looking. Serrion wore black pants, black shirt, and a white coat that had a lot of buttons and straps. Ladies, from 14 to 35, swooned at the sight of them.

"Avalan, Leon, Serrion!" Lelouch yelled ant the three of them turned to him.

"Hey, what is up!" Leon waved while Avalan and Serrion just smiled.

"All three of you are here! What about the others?"

"They can't come today. We had our duties cut early so we could come in advance." Serrion looked around. "this place is as old as Veda said it would be. Too grand too."

"Told you so." Leon unbuttoned the buttons on his zacket and shuffled his hair. "Where is Nunally?"

Lelouch led them to Nunally, who was talking with Euphie and Anya. Avalan and the others walked in front of her.

"Hey Nunally. Long time no see." Nunally gasped as hands one by one touched hers.

"Avalan, Leon, Serrion. Welcome!" The three of them smiled.

"I am sorry that we couldn't come to greet you sooner, Nana." Serrion got a present from his pocket, which was a small box. "I hope you like your present."

"Thank you." Nunally then asked "Where is Halo? Is he coming?"

The group went quiet for a moment. "I don't know." Leon finally spoke. He doesn't like parties, Nana. But maybe he will come for you."

_I highly doubt it. _All three of the Innovators thought at the same time.

"Oh, I sort of hoped that he would come here. It has been so long that I heard from him." Then suddenly, a sharp laugh was heard by an approaching pair.

"Cassius, Carline." The abominale Royal Twins approached the group.

"Well. well. If it isn't the commoner and his friends." Cassius growled. He himself was an average looking boy, so compared to Lelouch and his friends, he looked like an ogre, and he knew it."

"What did you say?" Leon reached into his pockets, but Avalan stopped him "This is a party." Lelouch growled. "If you want to make a fight, I suggest we have a duel later."

Carline just looked at the handsome trio and didn't say anything. Cassius just growled like a dog who got his bone taken away and left. Carline, finally breaking out of her daze, followed her brother.

"pests." Serrion growled and Lelouch nodded. "They are all bark and no bite." A call rang out again in the hall.

"Halo Avalan!"

"What the..." Leon muttered and they went to find Halo. Halo was wearing black pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and black jacket that ended at his arms, but reached to his his hands wore bracelets and a charm on his hand. On his hip was a rapier with a broadsword blade obviously posted on his lower back. His black, silky hair was cut and combed nicely. (look up Hero Jaejoong Mirotic on google images. It should look like him.)

Ladies again swooned as he walked past them. Of the children of the Four Emperors, he was the most handsome. He earned so menacing growls from men while women pratically followed him.

"Halo! You came?" Leon couldn't hold his disbelief as Halo walked toward them. Halo gave him a look that said _what do you think?_

He then walked up to Nunally, went on one knee and help out his gift. "This is for you." He said very softly. Nunally felt a pretty necklace made of opals and a black pearl in the middle.

"Thank you so much, Halo." She hugged him and he slowly returned it. He stood back up, looked around, and narrowed his eyes. _What the fuck? _was his expression.

"Exactly." Avalan saw that almost all the women in the hall were looking at them, especially Halo. "They are all parasites. By the look of them."

The evening went smoothly, except for women trying get Halo and the other all the time. The food was great, the atmosphere was good, and all that was left was dancing.

The Emperor, who sat on his throne at the end of the hall, said "Today, my daughter Nunally becomes 16. Her recent discovery and survival proves that Britannia is superior to all forces that it may face in the future..." and so he talked more about Britannia's greatness. Lelouch clenched his fist

After he spoke, dancing commenced. Euphie asked Avalan, and they went to the floor. Lelouch could see Cornelia twitching, with Gilford and Darlton reassuring her. He himself excused himself to talk with her to distract her from this. Leon and Serrion danced with other two lucky girls while Halo alone leaned against a pillar while sipping from a glass of wine. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore other people's thoughts until...

"Uuum excuse me?" Halo looked up and saw a group of girls from noble families looking expectantly at him. "May we ask if you dance with one of us?" Halo sighed and waved a finger, signalling them to come closer. The girls did, and they saw a strange array of light rays coming from Halo's blue eyes. Soon, they fainted after sighing "AAWWW!"

Halo shook his head, stepped over the girls, and went outside for fresh air. He stared out at the luxurious flower fields and the limestone monuments for a while until he sensed an impending danger. He left the veranda and went to deal with it...

Meanwhile...

Everybody was enjoying the party inside the main hall; people were drinking, talking, discussing.

But suddenly, a large explosion was heard and the music stopped.

"What is going on?" Cornelia asked and a messenger ran in.

"Princess, the EU and the Chinese Federation have made a joint attack against us! They flew above the stratosphere and have currently units dropping off from the air!"

The entire hall gasped in shock, but the Emperor yelled silence. "We Britannians will survive! Cornelia!"

"Yes, your excellency. Darlton, Gilbert, call for the 153rd regiment."

"Too late." Avalan replied. "They are already on top of us."

"250 infantry...and they stole some of your knightmares..." Serrion muttered and Leon nodded.

"How do you know this?" Euphie asked.

"Instinct." Then a sound of hacking and breaking was heard around the main hall and the people were starting to get scared. Avalan, Leon and Serrion stepped in front of them, facing the main door. Avalan took out his double pronged katana, Leon took out his two gunblades, and Serrion took out a long chinese halberd with an anointed and decorated blade. "Step back."

The main door burst open and five Gloucester with a battle lance.

"This is the EU special forces 243rd corps! By the order of General Volteire, you are to surrender and die!" One gloucester broadcasted.

"Isn't it surrender or die?" Leon asked.

"Silence!" The knightmares launched to attack and the innovators stanced to defend. But before they knew it, all five of them were sliced at the same time by a flash of red light. "WWWING!"

The knightmares exploded instantly, and admist the flames was the fourth innovator. Halo's blade split into in the middle and revealed a laser sword.

"EU..." Halo muttered. "They are already in the palace."

"Okay...so what do we do?" Lelouch asked.

"You stay here. Serrion, take the right corridor, Avalon, left, and Leon, you take the middle." They nodded and broke out. Lelouch found himself stared by hundreds of people and he shrugged. "They are trained for this, they will protect us, I assure you."

Meanwhile, Avalan walked down the hall, slowly reading the movements of the invaders. They were divided into 3 pincer attacks, on coming from the back, one from the air, and one coming from the middle. All these forces had stolen knightmares, Sutherlands and Gloucesters.

"I suppose we will need our gundams later." He mentally commanded a carrier with their suits to prepare to drop their suits when necessary.

"FREEZE!" He looked up and saw a team of special ops with sub-machine gun rifles pointed at him. "Put your hands in the air."

Halo just stood there, but began to exude great amounts of murderous intent. The soldiers quickly trembled at this feeling that they were going to die.

"Who-o who are you?" The leader squeaked as they saw a dark demonic aura surrounded Halo.

"Your end." He seemed to teleport from one end of the hall to another, behind the team and kill them all.

Serrion just faced the same thing, but he just threw his halberd at one enemy, piercing through him and the people behind him. Then he jumped to his weapon, took it out of the body, and twirled it around, decapacitating them in moments. Leon took out his two gunblades and mowed down his enemies with deadly accuracy. Avalon sliced through the soldiers like hot butter and sheathed his blade.

"They just keep coming!" Then he sensed something. "Shit, they are heading for the noble and Royal Family."

"Leon, Avalan, you two go back to the main hall. Me and Serrion will take care of things and come back with our suits." Halo telepathically gave orders as he ran as fast as he could outside. Then he activated his carrier and sent out the order for the drop off.

The carrier dropped three mobile suits, Susanowo, Aegis Ascallion, and Quanta gundam, which flew to their respective pilots.

Meanwhile, the noble and Royal Family were debating on an issue.

"Who do these youngsters think they are, ordering us like peasants."

"Weel, they are skilled in the arts of war."

"Are they planning to overthrow the Crown?"

"No, if they wanted, they would have done so by now!"

"Are you insinuating that the Crown in weak?"

Lelouch growled and roared "Our lives are in danger and you are debating whether there is a conspiracy!" Silence followed. "sigh, Can't the Knights of the Round do anything?"

"Our knightmares are currently at the hangar on the other side of the Palace." Knight of Seven, Arnold Svenstine, stated. "If we were to get there..."

"Fine, we will help you." The people turned to face Leon and Avalon, who came back.

"We can take the Knights of the round to their hangar, although I think that won't really be necessary." The glass windows at the hall were broken and entered Aegis Ascallion and Quanta Gundam. Aegis Ascallion was an upgraded version of the orginal Aegis gundam. It could still transform into a mobile armor, but its fangs could come apart and separate to become DRAGOONS. It still retained its four beam sabers of its wrists and feet, but they could now switch into beam shields or beam cannons.

"Sorry! Our rides!" Avalan and Leon ran in, apologized one more time, and got in their suits.

"Lelouch is going to kill us so much." Leon said as he fixed his screen onto Lelouch and Nunally.

"Nah, I think they like this better than anyone else." The other innovator grinned. "00 Quanta, Avalan Yamato, Destroying enemies." Quanta's eyes lightened and launched.

"Aegis Ascallion, Leon Zala, Clearing the Skies." Aegis's eyes shined too and the mobile suit launched.

Outside, Serrion got on his Susanowo and launched as well. Halo stood on the ground, however, and started to give orders. "It has Begun."


	6. The Gauntlet thrown

Lelouch saw many nobles and memebers of the Royal family fidgeting and squeling at the explosions and crashings happening around the palace. No doubt that the four innovators would protect them with all their might, but he could not help feeling nervous that he was inside a real battle. He was not permitted to enter battle becaue of his foster parents. Lacus and Kira allowed him to take military training but no further. While in training, he found out that he was proficient in piloting mobile suits, perhaps inheriting the talents of his mother. Yue commissioned Nagase to build Gawain, a mobile suit with an information terminal similar to Veda and a FIELD systm, Far-seeking Information Echo Lancing Device. It gathered information from a battlefield and compounded it into brainwaves into Lelouch's brain, so that he actually visualize the battle in his brain and act from there. Since he was not an Innovator, he was not able to utilize quantum brainwave system, but he did good with what he had. "I can't sit here and do nothing."

Lelouch stood up. "Where is the nearest military base on the Pendragon?"

"It is twenty minutes from here, but you don't have any battle experience." Guildford said. Lelouch glared at him.

"I had training. Besides, I am getting antsy just standing here and doing nothing." Lelouch took off his cloak. "I am going to the base. Anybody else?" Cornelia sulked, but she knew he was stubborn.

About forty knights, including the Knights of Round, joined together and went to the base. Cornelia grabbed Darlton before he went. "Protect my brother, Darlton." He bowed and went with the others.

Halo groaned as he sensed an army of forty one people heading toward a military base. He told Lelouch to stay where he was, but that boy would not listen. "Leon, protect the eastern coast a bit more. Be sure that the hall down the main building does not get destroyed."

"Yeah, okay." Aegis Ascallion destoyed a carrier within its claws and drifted sideways. "Avalan, use your bits to create a shield around the main hall. Serrion, head 3 miles north and fire your chest cannon." Halo ordered continously. "The enemy is down by 50%, but they are still coming. What if..."

Avalon realized. "Shit, they have underground units!" "I know. But I am leaving those up to the Britannians." Halo nonchalantly stated.

Lelouch and the others reached the military base unharmed, although they had a few skirmishes with the left over invaders. While most of the knights filled up the remaining gloucesters and sutherlands, Lelouch was left with an experimented model.

"Uh...what is this?" Lelouch saw a black knightmare with red eyes and gold linings and joints. It had bizarre two arms, as if each one had an extra joint, larger claw-like. Its head had a small, silver crown-like orientation with draconic sideface embellishments. On its back were a pair of small wings that seemed too small for the body frame. The frame was similar to that of Guren Seiten, but slimmer and thinner. On its waists were MVS, which had handles that could extend its handles to make spears. It's chest piece was a giant black pearl which harbored a secret weapon. On its legs and wrists were slash-harkens that could extend a small MVS blade for greater penetration.

"A ninth generation knightmare. It was never fully finished. Earl Lloyd Asplund and his late partner Rakshata collaborated on this one before...they...split is the correct term." Guildford sweatdropped. "I believe that it is operational, although it is only 80% complete."

"Why aren't the Knights of Round using this?"

"They can't pilot it properly. Not even Lord Bismark can wield over 75% compatibility." Guildford did not miss the smirk on the Prince's face.

"Okay, I am happy." He got on the knightmare and activated it and saw that it was named Persephone. "Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld?" Lelouch learned a lot from Greek Mythology because it fascinated him more than anything else except for chess and strategies. Lelouch checked the systems and weapons. It required a simpler OS (operating system) then a normal mobile suit, so he could use this easily.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia." Lelouch used his original name. "Persephone. Launching!" Persephone's small wings expanded and revealed a pair of energy wings. It was blood red and rays of black coming out of it.

Persephone glided through the air easily, easily outmatching the speed of the Tristan or the Galahad. Lelouch spotted on his scanner ground movements toward palace.

"Underground units. I repeat, underground units." Lelouch saw his weaponry and saw "Radiation Surger Cannon." "I will use that!" He shot it and one of the giant claws on the arms fitted over one of the hands. On the hand was a gauntlet-claw that had a red energy surger. The surger shot a mostly black and red energy cannon down to the groun. But instead of exploding, the ground seemed to absorb the energy, transfer the energy down to the underground units, and then make them explode.

"Wow, this weapon is perfect." Then he saw his energy supply was only 60%. "What the fuck! It uses up that much energy?" He was careful to dodge missiles from a helicopter, which he properly destroyed with a slash-harken.

"Prince Lelouch." Dalton flew over to him in a vincent commander colors. "Princess Cornelia asked that I protect you." Lelouch sighed.

"Fine. But first, take out the underground drill knightmares. Bullets won't do. Use long range ballistic missiles." The gloucesters used their bazookas and bombarded the ground, destroying the drills. The Knights of Round took out some of the carrier ships and helicopters.

"Prince Lelouch is piloting that thing?" Gino in his tristan. He, as the knight of four, had pride in his abilities, and was shocked when he could not master the Persephone. Now a long-lost prince just masters it, and he never even piloted a knightmare.

Lelouch saw that the EU had some vincents and gloucesters in the air, so he took out his VARIS gun and took them out one by one. Suddenly, one custom knightmare struck at Lelouch with metallic claws. Lelouch dodged it, but it scratched Persephone's arm.

"What the...Eu has their own brand of knightmares?" The knightmare had a body of a Garlton, but its hands were giant multi-bladed claws. The claws emitted super-vibration waves to increase its cutting power.

"target locked." The EU knightmare stated and charged. Lelouch dodged the first attack and took out his MVS. The MVS clashed with the vibro-blade and created static shocks. It was strong enough make cracks in the palace, making the palace crumble.

"Damn it." Lelouch pulled back from the clash and shot all four of his slash-harkens. The four of them wrapped around the knightmare, but they were soon cut apart by more blades from the body. Persephone then activated both of its radiation surger claws and launched them. It seemed that the arms themselves were slash-harkens and they grabbed the enemy knightmare, the surger destroying the blades and the limbs.

Suddenly, as if the pilot decided to go kamikaze, it sped toward Persephone and blew itself up. The knightmare was equipped with a nuclear bomb, so the large explosion caused a partial destruction to Persephone. Half of its body was destroyed while the cockpit remained intact.

"Prince Lelouch." Darlton catched Lelouch as he hell from the sky. "Are you alright?"

"I guess I am." Lelouch was shaken by the explosion. His weapons were destroyed and only half the controls were operational. "I am out of action. What is the situation?"

"The Knights of Round are leading the ground assault against the invaders. The rest of our forces are focused around the main hall, but the strange robots are there as well."

"Gundams, Lord Darlton. contact them to say that i will be landing at the main hall; I am worthless in this."

"Yes, my lord. Wa-wait! I can't contact them! They don't have our radar equipment." Suddenly, Avalan appears on his screen. "What the.."

"We have much more advanced equipment than you do. Don't ask how I knew. I can read minds." Avalan cut the feed and Darlton was like WTF.

Lelouch had a less-than-comfortable landing when Persephone, or what was left of it, crashed right into the main hall. Lelouch barely got out of it before the knightmare exploded. Euphemia crashed into him. "What the hell were you doing inside that thing!" Lelouch saw Cornelia's livid, yet relieved face and patted his half-sister's back. "I am okay."

"My Persephone! No!" Lelouch turned and a loony white haired man was crying on his knees. "My beautiful Persephone is gone!"

"uh...who is that?"

Euphemia wiggled her nose. "I think he is Earl Asplund. I heard that he was crazy and that."

"My Persephone! Gone!" Asplund got up and walked to Lelouch. "How many did you defeat with persephone?" He asked darkly and Lelouch thought of quick number. "70"

Lloyd's face brightened. "Fine then!" He then went skipping along, singing. "Persephone beat 70!"

"Lelouch!' Cornelia banged Lelouch's head. Then she hugged him tightly, nearly strangling him. "I thought Darlton was protect you." "He was, kind of." Lelouch grimaced. "But that is not the problem at hand. We have underground units heading straight for this room. The knights are doing their best to take as much as they can, but we have to assume that at least one of them will do reach here." Lelouch motioned to the main door. "We have to leave this room and go to the emergency bunker."

Meanwhile, the Gundams finished destroying the last of the EU invasion. "Now this was a dramatic night..." Leon stated and the others agree. "I think I like this world alot. There are more battles and more people to fight." Serrion said before Halo interrupted.

"Cut the chatter. Land the mobile suits in the Grey Knight Cruiser and come back to the Imperial Palace. I sense a mutiny here." The Innovators did as they said and soon, all the people were back in the main hall. They discussed how EU was able to come so close to the capital without anyone knowing it. But they decided that since Britannia was already with war with the EU, they dropped the subject and ended the night.

Halo and the others were welcomed to stay in the palace, so they went to their respective rooms, but after they met with Lelouch in his Aries Villa.

"I am guessing that the Eu were able to enter so close to the capital is because they had inside help. There is no way that the EU could have come so close without anyone knowing it." Lelouch said. "But who would want to do that?" "Someone who is disturbed by your return..." Halo commented. "I am guessing one of the Royal Family members."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "Them again?" Avalan patted his shoulder. "Hey, but they did not expect that you could pilot a knightmare, or what you call it, so effectively." "That doesn' matter, since it was destroyed, and that loony scientist, Asplund, cannot fix it."

"Don't worry about that." Leon put his hands behind his head. "We will fix it for you." All of them grinned at each, except for Halo, who shrugged. "We will ...just leave it to us."


	7. Hello School

Lelouch just got off the call from Schneizel; he was to be deported to Area 11, where Clovis previously was, because the 3rd prince of Britannia was making a fool of himself with all fraternizing. But he really knew that the Emperor was scared of his connection with the Four Emperors and wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Halo and the others went back to their dimension, with the proof that Lelouch's world was on the course toward self-destruction or complete rebirth. They stated that they would visit Lelouch later when their duties were fulfilled, and that they would bring an upgraded version of Persephone when they came back. Not that Lelouch minded, but his mind was on what Halo told him after the fiasco.

_Halo and Lelouch sat across from each other in the living room. The rest of them went back to the ball at the palace._

_"Halo, what are you doing here? I mean, you have your duties, don't you?"_

_"I am not here because of pleasantries, but because of my work." Halo leaned back on his chair. _

_"Duties?"_

_"Yes. My father has told me to document this world and observe it. We already have Veda stationed here, but it is up to me judge its stability." The innovator stated. Lelouch nodded. "Am I to stay here longer?"_

_Halo looked at him and gave a look "What do you think?" Lelouch sighed. "I was supposed to be here for a few weeks, but I already hate it here."_

_"You hate it because you want to hate it. Grow up." Lelouch glared at his friend, who stayed calm. "Facing your past and mistakes are the hardest things a human can do because everyone of us is proud. Master yourself, Lelouch." _

_The reinstated prince looked at his hands. "I just...hate this world...I hate it to its core. How can..."_

_"Then change it." Halo stated and Lelouch looked at him. "Change it to your meaning. Nobody is stopping you. Sooner or later, you will be given an opportunity to do so. Grasp it, and then your enemies will be undone."_

Lelouch took those last words to his heart. Yes, he will change this world, starting with Japan, and break the pride Britannia is founded over.

"Lelouch?" Nunally came into the room.

"Nunally! What is it?" She drove her wheel chair in front of him.

"When are we going to Japan? I want to see Suzaku again." _Suzaku! Lelouch's first friend outside Britannia. _"I am sure we will see him soon, Nunally. Are you packed?" nunally nodded. "Euphie said she wants to come to."

"huh?" lelouch asked, bewildered. "Euphemia? what about Cornelia? There is no way that she could have approved of this!"

"I didn't, initially." Cornelia entered the room, Darlton and Guilford behind her. "I shall replace Clovis as Viceroy and Euphie will be Sub-viceroy. You, Lelouch, will be the Commander of Military." Lelouch did a double once again. "Commander? I don't have battle experience?"

"You do, according to what you did during the party." Cornelia smiled. "You shall be further trained by Darlton here." Darlton stepped forward and bowed. "And also, it is time that you learn politics, brother." Lelouch was not the one to moan, but politics was his least favorite topic. "Don't even start Lelouch. If you want to be a prince, and good one, you have to learn politics as second nature."

Lelouch grinned. "I won't be anything like Schneizel."

"I am not expecting you to be a prodigy like him. But still, it it time you learned to stand up for yourself." She hugged Lelouch lightly.

"Indeed." Lelouch murmurred.

In 8 hours, Cornelia, Euphemia, Lelouch, and Nunnally arrived at Japan, greeted by Clovis, watched Cornelia chastist Clovis, and settle in the Headquarters.

"Uh...prince Lelouch?" Lelouch turned and saw an adjutant walking to him. "There is an anonymous package for you in the military garage 503, sir." It must have been the package Avalan and Serrion sent him.

"Fine, thanks." He walked away to his room, right next to Euphie and Nunnally's room. "Halo is right. Until now, I have taken help from everybody else, and I am grateful. But now, I must take this world and shape it, for Nunnally and those important to me."

* * *

**Britannia, Pendragon...**

Gino and Anya bowed before the Emperor Charles. "Your majesty, did you call us?"

"Indeed. I want you to go to Area 11 and watch over Lelouch and Nunnally." Gino looked up in surprise. "Your highness?"

"As you know, the recent incident with the Four Princes from the other world made our military look primitive. I want to know if there is any contact between him and his other-world relatives. If they are giving him help, such as technology, then I want you to confiscate it and bring it here."

"Yes, your majestry!" They rose, bowed again, and left. Charles leaned on his throne, tired and scared. He still had nightmares of what one of the strangers had told him days ago.

_Charles was heading toward his throne room late after the party and intruder fiasco._

_"Night patrolling, aren't we?" Charles turned and saw Halo, leaning against the wall. "Why are you here?" Charles demanded._

_Halo remained nonchalant. "Skip the pleasantries. I know what you are doing, Charles Vi Britannia. And I also know what you have...Geass...is it?" Charles froze at the thought that this person knew of the power._

_"I also know that you are going to use the "Sword of Akasha?" Please, such childish thing won''t even faze the gods." Halo approached Charles slowly and Charles stepped back. "Don't you dare...! Charles activated his Geass, but then Halo's blue eyes shined even brighter and negated his power, also knocking him to his back._

_"You are pathetic, instating yourself as God and ruling this world with impropriety and idiocracy. No wonder Lelouch hates you so."_

_"You don't know anything!" Charles roared back. "This world is made of lies; it must be fixed so that there will be no suffering..."_

_"Forcing one's ideals upon others is evil beyond evil." Halo's voice went dark and the very hall seemed to break in his mighty presence. "If you even think of harming Lelouch or Nunnally in any way, you will not only fail in your quest, but you will also die. You may think you are immortal, but I can still kill you."_

Charles was genuinely frightened of Halo and his powers, which far surpassed his. Not only did that man have no fear, but he also read through the bullshit Charles created for years. "If I have him as the throne of Britannia, then I may not have to use the Sword of Akasha...

* * *

**Seed Universe...Yamato residence.**

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Elleon, Mercedes, and even Yue met inside their living room, discussing politics and other matters.

"Overall, our situation is pretty much stable. The creation of the Solar Elevators for global energy will create debate between nations, especially within the third-world nations." Cagalli read off. "Orb will finish it in 3 years while other four will finish it in 6. So until then, we have to find ways to distribute energy to the lowly nations."

"Speaking of conflict." Athrun turned on the widescreen. "The terrorists have increased their attacks on supply convoys around the border of Southern Africa, mainly because we are sending supplies for the solar elevators. I have sent our RAVEN company to deal with them, but they can't find much due to jamming."

Elleon rubbed his chin. "Can it be from Syria? It is the only country to not enter the United Earth and Space Federation." "That is not it." Yue spoke for once. His voice, though very soft and velvet-like, was powerful. "Syria does not have the backbone to challenge the major nations." He stood up and changed the screen of the digital computer. "From my intel, the third group countries have inadvertantly created a resistance movement known as the LRA, Lord's Resistance Army. They are not political, but make up the military portion and is led by a group of fanatics. Nor do they take orders from the government."

Yue sat down. "The solution would be to break down their supplies, but that would risk hurting the countries' economy." Lacus stated.

"Then do it." Yue said and received Lacus' glare. "Tell the third world countries how the PLANTS, ORB, and EU will not give aid to the countries in partnership with LRA."

"That would just lead to greater poverty and violence in those areas." Cagalli argued.

"Or we could just sent our armies their and annihilate civilians and fanatics right and left." Yue finalized and that left tension to sink it. "There are no happy endings to these matters. But leave the insults to me...I have no reputation anyway."

The meeting ended after Yue left, leaving the three couples to ponder. "Yue never had a wife, did he?" Mercedes rubbed her belly. "I always pondered why he was alone."

"He lived for a long time...dear...much longer than I have. You all know that I was born in the 14th century, France, but Yue...I don't know." Elleon said.

"Halo...is his son, right? I mean, I know that Halo was genetically engineered to fight Yue, but they are so similar in looks and attitude." Lacus asked. Kira shrugged. "Nobody knows except Yue and Halo. Even with our Innovator abilities, we can't read their minds or anything."

* * *

Lelouch called in a few favors at Area 11. His plan included doing something what nobody is in his family did ever before, to come to power by the rule of the people.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Ashford Academy?" Lelouch called.

"Yes, this is. Who is this?"

"I am...Lelouch Lamperouge and a prospective student for ths Ashford Academy."

"Okay, have you filled out the application?"

"Yes, I emailed it yesterday." A few moments of silence.

"Alright, Mr. Lamperouge. When are you starting to attend the academy?

"About a week from today. I just moved."

"That is fine...bye!" Lelouch hung up. 1st stage of his plan...done. The second stage...not started. "sigh."

"Lelouch?" Nunally entered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay." He led Nunally to the dining hall, where Euphemia and Cornelia were already there.

"There you are." Cornelia stood up. "I was just about to look for you. Now, Lelouch, you are come with me to the Area 11 government meetings from now on. As the Commander of the forces and the Prince, you will have to build up your reputation, unlike Clovis, who destroyed it easily." Euphy wimpered. "Cornelia, that is so mean!"

Lelouch shifted a bit. "Cornelia, don't you think I should finish my education first? I mean, Nunnally and I are still in the student age group."

Guildford stepped forward and bowed. "Guildford will teach you everything you need. Nunally, on the other hand, will go to the Ashford Academy." Lelouch gave a heavy sigh inward. "_So much for the first step." _"Fine."

"Also, Darlton shall train you in knightmare piloting and military tactics. Area 11 is a tumultuous battlefield, and you will have to hone your skills." Cornelia walked away and Euphie ran to hug Lelouch. "Lelouch, you will be so busy!"

"I know, but there is not much I can do about it. Unless there is two of me at once..." Then Lelouch hit an epiphany. "Wait!" He ran to his room and opened his labtop. One of the joys with hanging out with Avalan and others were that they pulled pranks on international figures and even their parents by creating false alias and persona.

Flashback

Avalan and Lelouch were typing away at their notebooks, stating the status of their imaginary person. They coned Leon by setting up a fake female identity on a dating website. Leon believed that this girl, named Sheira, was a real person and even arranged a world tour-date, but later found out that it was all a trick. Lelouch now had to make a fake identity inside Ashford Academy. And who said that he would only be one person? No, he could be even three alias at once; the problem was him being present for the important meetings in his different lives.

End of Flashback

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Age: 17. Height. 5 foot 8 inches. Weight: 53 kg…." He filled out his fake identity and sent it through out the web.

"Now to handle other matters."

"Prince Lelouch." Lelouch saw past his shoulder and saw Darlton. "Sir, your training awaits." The prince grumbled and followed Darlton to the training grounds.

"Now, sir..." Darlton was wearing a training suit. "After you change, we shall due endurance exercises. Then the Pre-warm up, then the warmup, then the pre-workout, then the workout, then the postworkout, then the post-work out cool-off." Lelouch sweat-dropped and pray to any higher power that he would survive that day.

Nearby, a figure was watching over the Viceroy's palace. "Lelouch...we shall see if you are ready to fight alone against the world, as I have..." it disappeared with the wind. "For it shall collapse as you know it..."

**Back in the Seed World**

Kira did some research on the Librarian Corps, which Flay mentioned. Apparently it was a similar institute that created Halo. Majoring in genetic research and cloning, it was related to even Kira's creation as the ultimate coordinator. It seemed that researchers involved still survived and got funding from an anonymous source.

"Halo may know this...even though he may not be comfortable with it." Kira called Halo, but instead, Yue picked up.

"Kira."

"Yue. Is Halo there?"

"No, he is busy. If you have anything to ask, then ask."

"Yue, you heard of the Librarian Corps?" Kira hoped that Yue had the answer, but what he got was not what he expected.

"Yeah, I founded it." Yue simply stated and Kira jumped up. "What!"

"You heard me." The Strongest Emperor replied. "I founded the Librarian Corps even before the Ultimate Coordinator plan was established. It was actually created when the first coordinator was born."

"George Glenn." Kira said his name. "So...you planned my birth?"

"No, that was completely your father's idea., which I had no hand in. Sadly, your real parents died as the Alliance covered it up and I could not save them. I am sorry for that." Yue said and Kira shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. But what I am really concerned about is Flay. Did you commission her rebirth?" Kira demanded.

"Flay Allister? That I do not know."

"I see." Kira leaned back on his chair. "But what, but doesn't that mean you had a hand in Halo's creation as well?"

"Kira, I will tell you a secret that only I know. Whether or not you believe it is your choice." Yue told a tale that would send even Kira into an adventure.

In another place, Athena and her mother Lacus drank tea. Athena had just finished her medical exams and was planning her future.

"So, Athena..." Lacus asked "What are you planning to do? Go to the PLANT hospital and work?"

"No, mother. I was hoping to...rest for a while, possibly travel around the world, or..._to another world_." Lacus immediately read the hint and sighed. "Athena, there is no way I am allowing you to go to the other world! Your brother and friends are already taking care of what needs to be done."

"But mother!" Athena pleaded. "I want to do something. Please!"

"Is this because of you want to do something...or for Halo?" Her daughter blushed and looked at the ground. "Dear, I know Halo is a great person. Compassionate, humble, and even charming. But there are many more people out there, waiting to be picked!"

"Mother, Halo is different from others. I felt that even when I was dating Serrion; that is why I broke up with him. He is so...much more than what he brings out...holding back what he is capable of. And to add to that, he treats everybody equally, but he risks his life to protect everyone near him. He is kind, gentle, considerate..." Athena blushed and Lacus smiled.

"Alright. If you feel that strongly, then...I will talk to your father." Her daughter jumped in joy and ran to pack. Kira entered the room with an raised eye-brow. "She is happy about something."

"Oh...I am sure. So, what have you learned?"

"More than what I would have ever imagined. I wish I could tell you, but I told Yue that I would keep it a secret until the appropriate time."

"Even from me?" Lacus sat on Kira's lap.

"Depends on the prize." Kira whispered and they cuddled.

== ORB ==

Cagalli, the Lioness of Orb, furiously signed papers legalizing the supplies to build the Solar Elevators for pure solar energy. Due to the limited resources left on Earth, they had to resort to the meteorite metals in space. Although such massive shift of resources often leads to confrontation, Yue's information VEDA system smoothened the transition.

"Next!" Her assistant handed her the next pile of papers, and Cagalli began to read four papers at once. "Alright."

Athrun entered and began helping her with the papers. "I saw Leon and Cail arguing again."

"Again! I swear they never get along." Cagalli growled as she handed a paper back. "This treaty is crap. Send a message to General Dickens I will not have the energy supplies shifted toward the military."

"Yes, mam." The couple collapsed on the sofa with a cup of coffee and Athrun ran his hand through his wife's hair. "Let's retire, darling."

"And let the other idiots run the government?" Cagalli rubbed her face against Athrun's neck. "Hell, no. I have yet found a worthy successot. Cail is close, but she has to cool her head a bit."

"She reminds me of you..." Cagalli blushed.

==Japan (Code Geass world)==

Lelouch opened his present from his friends; a reconstructed knightmare similar to Persephone, but with greater upgrades. "I can't wait to get in this..."

"Lelouch!" Euphemia ran and tackled him from the behind. "I missed you so much."

"Euphie, it has only been 5 hours..." His half-sister gave him puppy eyes and a pouty mouth. "Alright, alright. I missed you too. So, what are you doing on a military base?"

"Cornelia brought me here so that I could see her off on her assignment. After that, I will go to Ashford Academy to finish my studies!" Lelouch's heart sank harder than an anchor in the seas. Now his plan has been foiled twice by Cornelia. Of course, Cornelia meant best for her sister, but she was getting in Lelouch's way way too often. "Well, Euphie. Guess what. I am going to the same school as you do."

"Really!"

"But, you have to keep this a secret from Cornelia. Okay!"

"Ummm...Okay." Lelouch hugged her and quickly ran to his room. He turned on his TV and saw that the rebellions of Japanese were increasing in number and ferocity. Cornelia was not wasting time destroying factions one by one, so more people retaliate into rebellions. A perfect way to gain followers. All he needed was a dramatic entrance, so he prepared himself with a disguise.

==Ashford Academy==

"Lelouch, I was surprised when I heard that you were alive all these years." Ruben Ashford shook Lelouch's hand in the headmaster's office. He came with Euphie into the office, prepared to start their semester. "Ruben, I am here to enroll both Euphie and myself. But A favor. You have to keep it a secret that I am actually a prince and her a princess."

"Done!" Ruben clapped. "However, there is something I have to tell you ask of you as well...You see, ever since your mother's death, the Ashford's standing has been lower than ever. Now, Milly, you remember my granddaughter, is forced in engagement with different suitors!"

Milly ashford was Lelouch's good friend even before his mother's death. Of course, her pranks left him scarred for life, but she was friendly and kind. "So, you want one of two things...either I raise your family's status or I scare away her suitors?"

"Neither. I actually hope that you marry Milly." Euphemia, who was drinking tea, coughed and Lelouch's jaw dropped. "Me, MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER! Ruben. I can summon armies, I can scare away nobles, but I can't do that! She will kill me!"

Ruben sighed and fell to his chair. "I thought so. But just do something so Milly's mother does not cross the line. I tried to give her as much liberty as I could, but since she is graduating, I am loosing my hold..."

"Understood. For now, I shall just attend this school as a student." Lelouch stood up and escorted Euphie out. "Euphie, promise me that you will not mention to anyone that you, Nunally, or I am of royal blood. Say that you are some well-off nobles, okay."

"Okay, Lulu. I am going to be late!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Lelouch waved her good bye before heading toward his dormitory and unpacked. Luckily, Ruben allowed Nunally and him to get a large condominium to share and live together. He would watch over her and as he would travel back and forth from his political and military duties. Of course it would be a pain in the ass and very tiring, but he had no choice.

knock knock. "Coming." Lelouch answered the door and was blown back by wind of blonde hair. "Lelouch!" Oh I am so happy to see you. I thought you were dead all these years. Not that I wanted to marry you like your sisters but because I cared for you...in a different way. Where is Nunally? I have to see her. The baby child I knew!"

"Milly, you are smothering me!" She was stuffing his face in her breast and finally let go. "Milly, yes. nice to meet you, anyway." She held her hand up. "I know. My old man told me. But guess what, you delinquent! You are coming with me!" She dragged him outside his room and across the school into his classroom. "Everyone, this is Lelouch Lamperouge, an old friend of mine. Now from hereon, I bestow upon him the seat of Vice-president of the Student Body. Anyone who mistreats him will be subject to cruel and unusual punishment, that includes you too, girls." She turned to the goggling girls, well except for one sickly looking girl with shoulder-length red hair.

"Hello, my name is Lelouch..." He gave a wicked smile. "I shall make your day a happy one."


	8. OMG

Few months passed as Lelouch relaxed into his situation; his military and political duties were taken care off when Lelouch ditched school (he spread the rumor that he was gambling, thought he did sometimes to get some money of his own). He made some friends and a crowd of fawning girls at school, which he also used to cover his real identity. Luckily, with the help of his friends, the pictures of Lelouch taken at his welcoming ceremony were all expunged, so he did not have to worry about the commonfolk realize his identity. Euphemia, however, was a different matter; her real identity was revealed (thanks to her frivolity) so Lelouch had body guards guard her secretly 24/7, though she did not like it at all.

Suddenly, in Class, he got a phone call and was excused from his class.

"Hello?"

"Are you enjoying your classes?" Lelouch recognized that voice anywhere. "Avalan."

"Hey. So, how is life?"

"Horrible. I got morning training lessons in the morning, then politic meetings, then school, then more military exercises, then more politics, then dinner cooking, then homework, then sleep." Lelouch complained and his foster brother snickered. "Well, you brought it upon yourself with your double-life. Even I stopped that when I went to school and military at the same time."

Lelouch sat on the bench. "So, how is your side of life?"

"Stable, I guess. I am currently investigating on the remnants of the Blue-cosmos with the EXTENDED research institutes that were discovered on a stealth-colony. Pretty Gruesome stuff. Athena is currently with Halo, God knows reason why. Evelyne is at school, so is Kaira. Mom and dad, well, they are doing what mom and dad do. Work, sleep, play, work...Hey, did you open the package we sent you?"

"I tried!" Lelouch growled. That container that was inside the hangar could not be opened by anything. He had hired hackers to break in, but their computers were inserted with a virus.

"Nagase made it specifically to open with your DNA and your Biometric data. So you can't open it with normal means. And I tell you, you should not open it until the exact right time."

"Fine." The Prince took out a pen and flipped it in his hand. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"Fire away."

"You know that I am in school with Nunally and Euphie."

"Euphie...your half-sister?" Avalan asked.

"Yeah, and...she let loose that she was a princess." Lelouch heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "And she let loose a riot?"

Uh-huh. "So, I was wondering if...you, Leon, or Serrion could come and watch her..you know..."

"Dude, you are a prince, with the empire at your back. You can hire a bodyguard!"

"But I don't trust any of them." Lelouch shot back. "Yes, I made friends in the empire, but I don't trust any of them more than I trust you." He heard another sigh. "Okay, I will try to get somebody down there. but I can't guarantee it. So don't expect any guarantees." The phone was hung up and Lelouch made his way back to class. As he sat down, he got a strange feeling from the girl sitting a few rows in front of him. She was the sickly girl, with shoulder-length red-hair. She was absent even more than he was at school, but her grades were the top of the class. And he felt that she had power underneath that weak disguise, useful to him perhaps.

The class ended and Lelouch went to pick up Euphemia, who launched at him with a big hug. "Lulu!"

"Euphie." they walked together down the hall, talking. "anybody harrass you lately?"

"Nope. "The pink haired princess happily sad. "But they did ask me if I was going out with you! I took the liberty of saying we were!" Lelouch did a double. "Euphie, you can't say that. We are ...siblings."

"I thought it would be more fun!" He could not believe her innocence and naivete, but he knew he would not win. He was too tired anyway because he had to go to the Viceroy's headquarters.

**A few hours later...**

Avalan made a few calls, but were rejected in the two of them.

_Come on. This is Lelouch we are talking about. We need to help him._

**_Sorry, man. But my baby brother is being born. I need to help my mother with some stuff._**

Finally, he got a reply that was close to a yes.

**_I will try..._**

At least that was not a straight rejection.

Screw the others any way.

* * *

**_Area 11, Japan..._**

Lelouch knew that to attack Britannia, he would need an army, loyal and unyielding. But he didn't have it...so he would make one. He hired some of the best engineers in the world, outside Britannia of course, and have them create brand new knightmares. With help of his outside friends and estranged family, such as Schneizel, he got one of the five things that he wanted. Second, he would need loyal followers, those who would rise against the power known as Britannia. That he will handle later.

Third was money, something he had to have in private stores so the Emperor would not catch him in the act. The money for food, supplies, weapons, and other necessities...well...he put that on his gambling tab.

Fourth, a principle that would serve as the banner to draw the world in.

Fifth, the most important, was independence. He would need to do this by himself and get help from his family and friends. If he didn't do this by himself, then it would not matter. He was from this world, so he was responsible to change it, destroy it if he had to.

"Now to get some followers." He will show people that Britannia was not invincible.

A few hours later...

A Britannian military base was underfire. The un-manned knightmares were destroyed and buildings were fired upon by a strange figure in the sky. It was a robot, but unlike any knightmare the world had ever seen. It had a sleek, dark frame with a cockpit inside its body rather than jutting outside like other knightmares. It had laser cannons on its wrists and 8 slash-harkens/flame throwers placed nicely on its legs. On its back was a modification of the Halo Strike Freedom's and Exarch Gundam's Wings of Heaven, a solar propulsion system capable of sending the mobile suit into the speed of light. But this was modified so that it would give the knightmare the speed of 500 mph, which was faster than anything in the Geass universe. A pair of blood red and purple energy wings sparked. On its back was a MVS/beam lance and a pair of beam sabers; on its hip were two separate parts of a beam buster cannon, each capable of firing individually from the hip or when in hand; on its elbows were power busters to punch holes in case other weapons were destroyed. Its face was similar to that of of GATX Raider Gundam, with a multi-calidus laser cannon on its mouth, but the antenaa was given a sleaker appearance to match the body. And finally, its torso, shoulder blades, and knee caps had ruby-like energy caps with energy-shield capabilities.

"Open fire!" The britannian commander ordered his anti-air missile tanks, but the missiles missed the target by a long shot due to the knightmare's jamming technology. In return, it sent out its own missile from its lower back. The missiles, rather than exploding, sent out a beam wave across the sector, shutting down all technology except for the robot itself.

"What is that?" The commander of the base demanded, but a figure appeared in all of the screens, even computers, in all of Area 11. A figure with a black and blue mask with a black attire. He was very muscular in appearance and seemed to be more than 6 feet tall.

"Hello, all of Japan. I am...Infinity Zero!" The voice was very deep and masculine.

"Infinity Zero?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"I am the one to change the world! To destroy it and rebuild it from the ashes." The figure got out of its knightmare and stood on it. Then he started to be dramatic. "I am saddened at how the world has changed to its current status. THe strong prey on the weak. The weak cry for help and no one comes to their aid! But no longer!" He lifted his arms into the air. "I shall break that cycle and push this world into a shining future. Those with power, fear me. Those without power, join me. Join my army, the Black Knights, and help me rush our evolution!"

The common masses in the ghettos and the Japanese cheered for this figure while the Britannians trembled in fear and hatred. Cornelia slammed her hand to her deck and issued the order to destroy that thing, but it was already gone. "Use the physique and dimensional scans from the tape to find any matches to the elevens. And contact the knightmare corporations if they ever made such a thing!"

"Yes, princess!" Darlton and Guilford ran out of her office. Cornelia sighed and leaned on her chair. "You won't find you target that easily." She stumbled back to her feet at that voice and looked around her office. putting her hand on her holster she scanned the room for any intruder. "Who is there?"

The person appeared from the shadows right behind Cornelia. Before she could aim her gun, some shockwave blew her off to the other side of the room. As she got up, she looked up at the figure. "You...you were...Halo...right?" He nodded and helped her up. "Sorry."

"Fine. NOW, you were saying...that I can't find this person easily?"

Halo nodded. "The technology is both this world's and mine."

Cornelia stared at him. "Technology of two worlds...combined...who would...I thought you and your family had the only means to dimensional teleportation!" She accusingly pointed at him. "That means you sent the technology to some idiot and start chaos!"

"I have no reason to." The meaning sinked in. "Supposedly, some terrorist oragnization accidently landed in your world after a nuclear explosion."

"So there is a terrorist organization with better technology in our world, threatening Britannia?" Halo nodded. The Witch of Britannia crashed her head on her chair. "Hell, this is above all your fault!" Halo raised his eyebrow. "Okay, it is not your fault." Cornelia, blushing, stated. "But I have to know...can you destroy this threat?" The son of the Fourth King nodded. "I can..."

"Thank you." Halo left and Cornelia shook her head. "This is not the time to be crushing on a boy years younger than you!" She told herself. But she could not help but think about his seriousness and silence, so mysterious and intriguing.

* * *

Lelouch was proud of the performance, but more for the results. More than 500 Japanese came to his cause in one hour, and he had sent all of them a message, a puzzle, to weed out the spies and to bring them to a location. His disguise was perfect. Using air suction suit, he buffed his figure into that of a body builder. But, while he was doing this, he heard a knock on his door.

"I am busy now, please come later."

"There is no later." Lelouch turned and saw Halo, who was obviously angry. "You attacked a base."

"To start a rebellion, to start hope in people that the Britannians can be fought." Lelouch countered. "Now the people will know that Britannia is not an impossible foe. I already have recruited scientists and soldiers from all around the world. You said to change this world, and I will."

"50 million vs 537?" Lelouch hated to admit, but that looked slim, very slim. "So what?"

"I have to destroy your suit. Cornelia was gullible enough, but she will need proof. That will give you time to start up your precious rebellioin." Lelouch nodded as Halo walked out the door. "And beware of the witch. She is coming for you."

"The Witch?" Lelouch mouthed but his friend left already. "Who is the witch? Cornelia? Who?" No answer. Lelouch shook his head out of such thought and turned to his rebellion. Now he needed to meet his new people face-to-face. Among those that joined him was the sickly girl from school, Kallen Kouzuki, better known as Kallen Stratfeld. "I wonder why she joined us even though she is a noble family..."

"Also, I am going to need a new knightmare. I guess that was a mistake on my part...damn it."

* * *

After Halo left Lelouch, he went to Lelouch's new model and crushed it into pieces. Then he went to Cornelia's office and dropped off the package. After that, Halo went to his large apartment in New York, far away from Japan and close enough to keep the Emperor on tabs. Since he arrived on this world, he was ordered to investigate any curious activities, such as the correlation of disappearances of children and the cult-like organization the Emperor has taken part in.

His investigations led him into a pattern. The emperor attacked mainly places with historical monuments, those rumured to be thousands of years old. These monuments, oddly enough, each had similar encrypted language, though they may be half a world away from each other. This led to a conclusion that the Emperor was either very interested in history or looking for a historical connection to base his empire on. The possibility that those may be true are slim. But something was certain; he was up to something...so was Lelouch. and he did not like it one bit.

"Hey, how was your day?" Athena waited for him in his apartment. She said she wanted to see this world (not much to look at in his opinion) and she was staying with him.

"Athena." He smiled, only for her and Nunally, and sat next to her. "Lelouch is planning something..."

"Is he? It is time that he grew up...though I don't really blame him." Athena curled a strand of Halo's hair in her fingers. "what is he planning?"

He remained silent for a while. "He is following my father's foot steps..."

Her eyes widened. "You mean...oh no..that can't be good."

"It will be interesting..." He sighed. "Do you want to go out?" Athena smiled and

* * *

Avalan smiled in front of Lelouch's class, attracting the ladies every where. "My name is Avalan Crispin, and I will be in this class. I hope we can be good friends." He was sat next to Kallen, who smiled weakly and looked back at the class.

_She thinks I am some stupid Britannian, huh, well I will just have to do something. Oh, and she is meeting this Infinity Zero...Lelouch...I thought that Halo told him to keep a low profile. _Avalan sighed and signaled Lelouch behind him. Lelouch signaled back and during lunch, they met again.

"Lelouch."

"Avalan. I though you were too busy to help me here."

"Well, dad told me to take a break and come to this world. But to think that I have to do school again...that sucks." The two of them laughed. "So, why the hll are you starting a rebellion?"

Lelouch remained silent for a minute. "Halo told me that I should try to change this world if I hate it so much. So...the rebellion is a start."

"I think he meant to inspire you to take a more positive outlook toward life, not to incite you to take action and cause thousands of lives to perish..." Avalan stated. Lelouch grunted. "I don't care. I feel like I was born to do this."

"Well, he could have stopped me if he didn't mean it that way."

The two of them talked some more. "You know that Stratfeld girl?"

"Yeah, she is a half-Britannian, son to Earl Stratfeld. Her mother is Japanese and currently a maid in her own household. Her brother died in a rebellion at Shinjuku, which I took care off at that time. Now that I think about it, she is part of the resistance as well."

Avalan was impressed. "You researched her background...nice...So...I assume you are going to lure her into your cause?"

"no problem. She is already in my army. Her group is rebellious, especially that jackass named Tamaki. But I will toughen them up or use them up, perhaps both." Lelouch stated. "But she is interesting."

"So is your sister." Lelouch turned to Avalan. "I met Euphemia as I entered school. She seems to be very happy here, especially because she is in a relationship with her own brother." Lelouch almost choked on his food. "She said that?"

"Well. she does favor your a lot...so how is Nunally?"

"Come with me." Lelouch led his foster brother into a condominium. He waved at giggling girls and saw Kallen, talking through a phone. "Watch this." He sneaked up behind Kallen, unaware, and listened to the conversation.

"This Infinity Zero better get us new weapons. After the Shinjuku incident, we lost more members and even more weapons!"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Avalan whispered into her year and she instinctively did an upper cut. Avalan blocked it and threw her to the ground.

"Ow...what is the big...oh... I am sorry." She immediately flipped to her sickly form, but Avalan smiled. "I don't buy bullshit, Stratfeld, or should I say Kozuki?"

Kallen gasped and expression turned fierce. "What do you want?" She reached back for her blade, but it was gone.

"Looking for this? A girl should not have a blade at school." Avalan smirked as he twirled the blade in his hand expertly. "So...you are a half as well?"

Kallen relaxed. "You too?"

"You can say that." Avalan lied and broke the blade in his hand. "I am like an informant for this Infinity Zero."

"You are!" She gasped and Lelouch held back his laugh as he saw this.

"Yes, and he says that he is getting you some new knightmares by the end of the week." Avalan turned around and walked away. "Oh and one more thing...don't try to do anything suspicious in this school. If you do, I have been told to exterminate you and your group." He said back menacingly, leaving behind an amazed Kallen.

"You know, you should have become an actor." Lelouch high-fived Avalan and laughed their way to see Nunnally. Nunnally was folding paper cranes with Sayoko, a maid under the service of the Ashford family. "I am home, with a friend."

"Welcome back master."

"Welcome back Lelouch." Nunally said. "Guess what I learned today?"

"Origami." Avalan said and Nunally squealed. "Avalan, is that you!"

Nunnally and Avalan talked and laughed while Lelouch walked into his room. A green haired girl with a white attire was lounging on his bed.

"Hello...Lelouch."


	9. Love in War

Lelouch saw the green-haired lady on his bed, lounging as if she were the owner.

"Who are you?"

"A Witch." The lady answered as she lifted one of her legs in a seductive manner.

"You must be the witch he warned me about." Lelouch stated. "So...what are you doing here?"

The girl slid off the bed and walked up to Lelouch. "I am here...as your accomplice."

"Accomplice...in what?"

The girl clicked her tongue. "So blunt...how pitiful..." She walked around Lelouch in circles. "Weak...naive...and...petulant." She came to a halt in front of him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said...you can't do anything by yourself...but I am here to change that." She gave him a hand. "My name is C.C, and I am here to make a contract."

"A contract? What sort of contract?"

"One that will make you powerful...more formidable...and it will make your dream into a reality..." C.C closed on him. "Do you accept?"

"Sounds like a Faustian deal to me." The two of them turned and saw Avalan with his sword out. "I sensed you and your power...C.C."

"My my...I never thought that you would have the power to sense me..." C.C looked at AValan and frowned. "Interesting. I try to read your mind and see into your soul...but I see...nothing. How come?"

Avalan smirked. "I am an Innovator, an evolved human with quantum brainwave skills."

"I see. Well that explains it pretty much. "But Lelouch is still an average human. smart...but impulsive." AValan shrugged while Lelouch glared. "She has a point."

"You see...I am a witch who can grant powers to others..." C.C explained. "The power of Geass."

"Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"It is merely a side-effect of a forceful enhancement of the brain." Avalan explained. Halo told him of his father's research. "It gives the user a similar use of Quantum brainwaves as Innovators do...but it is unnatural. Such thing messes up your body's use of telomeres, making you immortal in the process."

Lelouch frowned at that. "So I gain a power and immortality. Sounds like something is missing. No power comes at no price. What is your angle?"

C.C sensually stretched her body. "You just have to grant me a wish...that is all there is to it."

"A wish...okay what?"

"I will tell you that later. So do you accept?" Lelouch looked at Avalan who said "This is your decision."

Lelouch turned to her and said. "No."

* * *

Cornelia and Euphemia said on their dinner table, waiting for Lelouch and Nunnally. "What is taking them so long?" Cornelia hissed.

"Sister, they are only 5 minutes late!" Euphie whimpered.

"But a soldier has to be on time no matter what!" As soon as she said that, she saw Lelouch and Nunnally coming. "Where have you two been?"

"Sorry Cornelia." Nunnaly said. "But Lelouch and I were taking a small stroll out in a public park. Please understand." Cornelia's eyes softened and let the two of them go off the hook. The family had a good dinner while discussing some things.

"How is Clovis doing?" Nunnally asked.

"As usual, floundering with the ladies and drowning in champagne." Cornelia sighed. "He doesn't seem to have any skill whatsoever except for painting!"

"But that is such a good skill, sister." Euphie sighed. "And I think it is a wonderful skill to use when taking care of ladies!" Lelouch blushed at such thing. A harem created in a painting made him almost vomit.

Lelouch cracked his neck a bit. "Cornelia...any progress with the terrorists?"

"I took care of that Infinity Zero robot...but not the person. He is still amassing people, thought the intelligence department does not know where his headquarters is. Then there is the Japanese Resistance movement in Narita. Still, it is going pretty well. The fightings have lessened."

_That is because I own most of the resistance forces. _Lelouch smirked, then groaned. "Darlton really messed my body up!" He and Darlton had a mixed martial arts practice. A well-placed punch sent Lelouch flying.

"Well, pain before glory." Cornelia lectured. "Lelouch...what do you know about this...Halo?"

Lelouch looked up. "Huh, Halo? Why...are you interested in him?" Euphemia squealed in delight and even Nunally blushed.

"Well...he seems to be a ...serious...man..." Flushed Cornelia stated. "Well?"

"Halo is...a tragic figure." Lelouch said. "No part of his life is normal. First, he is the adopted son of the most powerful man in the world, Yue Avalan. Nobody knows his mother...with the exception of the former two. Second, he became a soldier at a very young age and made a name for himself in the previous war...he has loads of nicknames, most famously the Son of Hades. He is the second in command of the most elite unit in the other world, the Grey Knights."

"Next, he is a heart-throb of the entire world...surely you must have known this. And finally, he runs an orphanage."

"Huh? An Orphanage?" Cornelia asked.

"He lost his childhood in war...and doesn't want any child to suffer because of it. Although his skill in warfare is unmatched, he desires peace really, though that may seem ironic."

Cornelia played with her food a bit. "Is he...occupied with someone?"

"Last I knew, he was going steady with Avalan's sister Athena. WAIT! Cornelia! You are 7 years older than him."

"He is 20?" Cornelia gasped. "He looked so mature to me." The other family members looked at her suspciously. "Cornelia, do you have a...crush on him?"

The chief general flushed as dark as the bloodiest rose. "Nonsense! Why would I have a crush on such a ...non-plebian...elegant...boy..." She stammered for words and Euphie screamed. "My sister finally found love in her life."

Lelouch grinned. "Congrats. Cornelia. Now you are in a competition with thousands of other women."

"WHAT? Are you saying he is a player?"

"No." Nunally whispered. "Halo told me he wants only one woman in his life. And thousands of women want him...so..."

The prince laughed and drank a bit of wine. "At least he does not want a harem."

* * *

Halo gave a small sneeze in his bed. "Someone talked about me." He rose up a little in his bed, checking the time. 3 Am. As he began to get out, a pair of arms dragged him back in.

"Don't go." Athena pouted. "It is getting cold in here."

Halo smiled a little as he tucked her back in. "You are naked. Of course you are cold." Tucking her hair behind her ear, he kissed her cheek. She smiled and rubbed into his lips. "I like that..."

He stood up and went straight into the shower. Halo thought about what he did last night. First it was the dinner, then the dance, then the wine, and finally, the sex. He did not meant to take it that far, but it came to him naturally...of course he was hesitant most of the time and she took over him. Overpowering his reluctance and taking action into her own hands. Then he wondered if she did the same thing to Serrion when he and she dated together...was she just using him?

"Halo..." He froze as a feminine and sultry voice rang in the shower. The door opened and a curvaceous female figure walked in. She was perfect, a goddess her own right, a beauty with intellect and character...

"Athena...I have to ask...what do I mean to you?" She looked in his eyes, filled with confusion and slight anxiety. "Am I a trophy...a friend...or...something..."

She sensed his feelings and closed the gap between them, rubbing her body with his. "Halo, I know you are confused with my actions. I may seem to be going too fast for you...but I want this...and you want it too."

"I don't understand...you were with Serrion few years ago...why did you choose me...?" She predicted that question from him. "Serrion is a kind person...fun to be with. But we had no intimacy between us...a few hugs and kiss now and then...that was it." Athena placed butterfly kisses on his body. "When I first saw you, I thought you didn't like anybody, just aloof and cold. But your interaction with Nunally, the small smiles you would give her although she couldn't see them, made me realize you could be a warm to another human being. I knew that you would never lie to another person...you were brutally honest and critical...but you could be trusted." She wrapped her arms around his body. "Few years pass as I couldn't keep my mind off you; your small smiles, truthful and fragile, stayed in my head. Soon, I loved you so much..."

Halo softly pried her off and looked into her eyes. "I don't understand...the concept of love. When is it when a man can love a woman truthfully? I read about people having divorces and affairs...so their love couldn't be true...what about our...?"

"Our love is real...can you feel it in your heart?" Athena put her head on Halo's chest. "Our love will not be temporary...it shall last forever. Now...take me." Halo blushed slightly as his partner dominated him.

It was going to a long night for him.

* * *

Yue prepared for the worst. Lelouch was planning the rebellion just as he predicted. The boy's hatred toward his world, or specifically, his country, drove him further than he could have predicted. To sum it all up, Lelouch was going to do what he did 18 years ago.

The world almost two decades ago was a triple-faction system constantly fighting for power. ORB, the EA, and the ZAFT were fighting for petty control. The controversy between the Coordinators and the naturals only drove the conflict further. Though only a mysterious leader of a mercenary group at the time, Yue decided to end it all, by flipping the world upside down.

He first merged several small countries, mostly neutral, by helping them through military and economic means. With their support, he merged them into a single country known as the Blockade. Using Blockade as a spear point and his military as a shield, he constantly gained support and his strength grew. His name even grew as a religious icon, as the next Messiah.

His enemy, however, was the rest of the world; an idealist by the name of Gilbert Durandal (whom Yue knew from the Ultimate Coordinator program) managed to destroy the rest of EU and merged it to ZAFT. Then he used a compelling peace program called the Destiny Plan, a plan to genetically categorize people into states. Yue, with the help of the Three Ships Alliance and Terminal, defeated the rest of the world and brought a crucial peace system; the Evolution Ascension. He knew that the problem began with the fact that the population was built of humans, animals who had the urge to bias and fight in their DNA. Therefore, the only way to end long wars and reduce them into small conflicts would be to change humanity altogether. Using the GN particles as a very slow catalyst, he planned an evolutionary process to appear in people who had open minds. Open minds meant a higher level of understanding and therefore a higher psychic ability. It had been 20 years since the project started, and around 80% of the Earth and the PLANTS' population were innovators and it was growing spontaneously. Now it was only a matter of time before the natural selection would erase the extreme racists and narrow-minded.

He laughed softly as he leaned on his chair. Finally, after 40,000 years of being a human...he finally separated the realm of the humans from that of the Gods...ending their meddlings on Earth. Will Lelouch do the same thing? Will he break the cycle of the Gods?

The Gods, as the world knew them in different personas as one God, the Norse Gods, the Japanese deities, etc, led to the same thing, a higher force that governs the planet at their whim. That led to the wars and halting of evolution. Yue destroyed that barrier and cast the realm of all the gods away from the Earth except for one...the realm of death. Death had to managed at any cost to create a balance. He did not matter; after all Hades was a wise being...

Anyway, would Lelouch complete a job that took him eons to complete? Maybe so...that boy had the potential.

* * *

Lelouch, masked as Infinity Zero, stood in front of the crowd ahead of him with Avalan at his side. "The time for wait has ended. We are to target a major storehouse of Britannian weaponry that is to be relocated to the Narita Mountains. There, Lord Darlton is put at the head of the extermination force made ready to eliminate the remaining Japanese Liberation Front."

"How are we supposed to break into a fortified bunker?" A skeptic asked.

"You should know not to doubt my abilities as a strategist. I can have that bunker captured and destroyed tonight. But first, we need certain volunteers for this job. One with computer knowledge, one with explosive knowledge, and one with knightmare capabilities."

"I volunteer." Kallen rose her hand and after her other hands rose. Ohgi crossed his arms as he saw this process.

"We now need distractions. Multiple to take care of the knightmare police. Ohgi!"

Ohgi stumbled "Uh...yeah?"

"you shall lead the first distraction right outside the Viceroy's walls. It will be a simple crossfire...so casualites will not accepted. Tamaki, you will do what you do best...a drunken bar brawl."

"Hey! Why do I get such a lame job?" Tamaki shook his fist at Zero. Avalan interrupted. "You can drink as much as you want."

"I'm in!"

"Next, Kento, you will hit the Knightmare Police station itself with a small bomb I shall provide for you. You will be given a helicopter, so simply drop it on the station."

"Got it."

"Lastly, Minami, you have some experience as an internet journalist. You are going to enter some information on net."

"Will it work?" Minami asked and Zero nodded. "This is the type of information that usually gets people riled up. Now go!" His men, except for a few others remained. "The rest of you, follow me!" Kallen and a few other chosen went with him. Avalan felt anxiety from Kallen. He turned to the red-haired lady. "Nervous?"

"No." She answered it too quickly. Avalan shook his head. "The first battle is a bit nerve-wrecking."

"How many battles have you participated in?" Kallen growled and Avalan stated "89. This will be my ninety-th." Kallen's eyes widened. "90?" "I was trained by the best in my family and friends; I joined the army because I wanted to protect those important to me."

Kallen slowly nodded. "So, what is the relation between you and Zero. You seem to be pretty close."

"You can say that we are almost brothers." Avalan snickered. The plan was on the way, and it was going to be fun.

Ohgi did his thing, causing a street riot with bombed cars in the streets and a little firing in the air. Tamaki had a little too-much to drink and ended up creating a bar-fight greater than he expected. Kento bombed the station, though it was with a nausea gas, so nobody died. Finally, Minami entered the information into the net, and he couldn't believe that so many news-companies used it in only 5 minutes.

The digital, social, security, and the authority portions of the Area was sabatoged for the time being. Lelouch and his men broke into the storage bay easily, with few good shots with an EMP gun and a stun gun with a neutralizer.

"Kallen, get these packed and moved to our hideout in one hour. You two, pack these guys in the closets so they can't get out. Avalan, you know what to do." Avalan nodded and jumped on top of the building from the ground. He cut the electric power and the emergency alarm. Soon, the storage was empty and there were almost no casualties regarding the mission, well, except Tamaki, who was drunken shitless.

"By the way, what was the digital new about?" Zero gave a slightly evil laugh. "The former Viceroy Clovis' hidden child...with a mistress..." Of course, Clovis's reputation was already in a quick sand, no harm damaging it more.

The group was astounded by the amount of supplies they got. 14 knightmares with enought Ammunition and gear. "REmember. we keep 50 % of the supplies; the rest go to the ghettos!" Lelouch roared and the people roared back in compliance.

"We had a long day..." Avalan stated, twirling his sword in his hand. "This is a slow start, but I can see the result."

"Of course...after all...I did learn and study from the best."

* * *

Lelouch almost regretted sending the news about Clovis's hidden child. He thought it was harmless, but it was wrong. The news company crowded around the Viceroy Building and only the presence of Cornelia managed to scare them away, though only for a little while.

"I am going to kill Clovis!" Cornelia growled. Their breakfast was rather awkward with Cornelia cursing their half-brother. "That boy dares to...by God!"

"Sister, do not kill him...the baby won't have a father then." Euphemia calmed her sister down. The Witch of Britannia howled in frustration. "Why can't that boy whore be more mature?"

"My lady." Guilford stepped in with Darlton. "I have led an investigation, and it seems that a person with the code-name of ZERO has sent the information online."

"ZERO? oh that son of a ...I shall break his body and wring him out for the birds to eat! But nevermind that now. How is Clovis doing?" Darlton sweatdropped.

"He is having...a political and a social beating. His Majesty the Emperor has stated that he be stripped of his secondary nobility title and be sent to Area 18 to resocialize. As for the mistress, she will be married to Prince Clovis."

Nunally whispered. "Well, at least he is safe." Guilford agreed. "Yes, Lady Nunally, he is safe, for the moment."

Lelouch sank deeper and deeper into his seat. "I think...it is time for my training..." He sent a message with his face that Darlton understood. "YES! It is time for training. Come, Prince Lelouch."

"NOT SO FAST!" Lelouch halted and slowly turned around to see his sister, still angry. "Where the hell were you last night!"

"I was with my friends outside..." Lelouch fibbed. Cornelia closed on him and grabbed his shoulders. "With a woman?"

"NO!" Lelouch blushed. "I swear! I am not Clovis."

"You better not be...I swear...good men are hard to come by nowadays." Cornelia fumed. "Euphie! You better not be meeting any boy at school! I don't want you to be spoiled by any filthy boy!" Euphie nodded and proceeded to eat. "You too, Nunally."

"Yes, sister." Lelouch sighed in relief. At least Cornelia was so angry with Clovis that he was off the hook.

* * *

Emperor Charles arrived on the excavation site on Kamine Island, looking at the gateway ahead of him. With this...he would be able to complete the Thought Elevator and utilize the Sword of Akasha. Then this world would have no lies at all...it would be what he and Marianne dreamed of.

"Just wait, Marianne, Brother. Our dreams shall be complete, even with the interference of the other world..."

Halo woke suddenly from a dream. A dream where he was in a blank slate world, with no colors whatsoever. In that dream, he traveled to find answers, only to see that the world was empty of life.

_This is what I dreamed of...Me, Victor, and I, Charles. I shall fulfill it even if those close to me die..._

"holy...he is finally doing it..." Halo knew that the separation of the worlds that his father achieved naturally through the evolution of humans...but this Britannian emperor was attempting the saying thing, but much more forcefully. That would just destroy humanity itself...

* * *

Avalan yawned slightly in class. Behind him was Lelouch and his newly found "contractee" C.C and in front of him was Kallen. He still didn't get why C.C hanged around Lelouch even though she was denied a mental contract. Sure it was tempting, but even Lelouch wasn't dumb enough to demonize himself. Perhaps there was another reasom. Romance...no...a little intimacy...considering how she did go around like his girl friend.

Kallen was another matter. She didn't take it well that Lelouch was actually Zero and was a Britannian prince. If it wasn't for Avalan, she would have killed him right there. But Avalan explained most of the situation to Kallen so that she would understand his situation. Of course, she would have to keep it a secret from other members of the newly found Black Knights, which she was not fond of. There was not much she could do about it.

The lunch bell rang and the class went out. C.C grabbed Lelouch's arm and walked with him through the hall, earning the glare from many girls. Lelouch didn't seem to care; as matter of fact, he enjoyed it. He smiled and laughed with her...even fed her food!

"Were they always this intimate?" Kallen asked. He and Kallen walked next to each other following their unofficial leader.

"Beats me. I knew him for a long time and even he had no interest in the opposite sex." That was because he was so god damn shy about it. His social status as the adopted son of the prestigious Clyne and Yamato family didn't boost his confidence.

Kallen looked at Avalan. He was very good-looking, though unlike Lelouch, he seemed more at peace, serious when necessary, but relaxed. His delicate brown hair covered his face perfectly; his baby blue eyes were so cute too. "So...you have a girlfriend?" She began to like him greatly after the Black Knight missions. Unlike other males in his life, he actually had real combat experience and had the wits and skill to prove it. He was better than Kallen in terms of Knightmare combat and other weaponry. Whenever Kallen wanted to learn, Avalan taught her, no strings attached.

Avalan turned to her. "No...but why...? I heard that dating within the team always leads to issues."

"Who said anything about dating!" Kallen blushed. But she did think about it. Avalan did know about her motives and secrets, so there was no harm in it.

"Come on, before our leader goes to war with his girlfriend." Avalan grabbed her hand and ran out. And there was Lelouch, lying on the grass with his head on C.C's lap. She fed him pieces of grape one after another like a prince. Avalan just frowned while Kallen growled. "That piece of..."

Before she could tear Lelouch a new one, Avalan grabbed her and kissed her slightly. She froze, but slowly gain in and deepened it. When they stopped, she looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"The only way to calm you down...and it worked." Avalan blushed too and this time...Kallen started it. They broke off and she grabbed his collar. "Never...ever betray me or cheat on me." Avalan nodded.

"So, we are dating?" AValan asked and Kallen nodded.

"Well, our so called leader is lounging with his woman, so why can't we?" Kallen stated. "Come on, we have to eat,"

On the other hand, Lelouch was hardly enjoying this, despite the popular belief. This C.C girl had the audacity to sleep in the same bed with him, naked and close to him. Then she had told everyone how they were dating and Lelouch knew he had no choice but to act. Euphemia pouted at the attention Lelouch gave, but he told her it was temporary. If that wasn't bad enough, she kissed him full-front in front of the entire class when he went to the green board and wrote the correct answer.

"Witch...I swear..." He growled but was stopped by a piece of grape.

"Come on, Prince. Learn to relax..." She lied on top of him and rubbed into his body. "we are dating...this is how couples express feelings..."

"No it is not!" Lelouch meant to retort, but was silenced by her tongue invading his mouth. "Shut up..."


	10. Worlds crossed over worlds

It was time for Lelouch's first grand scheme. Cornelia and her forces were going to the Narita mountains to finish off the Japanese Liberation group. The trick was that Lelouch had to be next to Euphemia while this was going on, so he left his instructions to Avalan, who would act as his second in command.

He was looking at the surroundings so he could exploit against the superior numbers of Cornelia and the liberation army. It was rocky with hills, perhaps surmountable with slash harkens. It was no doubt that the liberation army had set turrets all over the place to ensure a good defense, but that would be weak against the fast knightmares.

"When will the new Knightmare from the Indian Military district come?" Zero asked Ohgi. "Kyoto said that they should arrive today." Lelouch knew that Kyoto was only a group of plutocrats wanting to survive with luxury. They would have to be exterminated eventually. But their help was inevitable at this time.

"Fair enough...what about the men; are they ready?"

Ohgi nodded. "Many of them are ready to work, but I have doubts for some."

"Some?"

"Many are scared because this is their first big mission assignment. Zero, I suggest that they sit out in this one."

"very well. Ohgi, bring these men and take them to only observe through the surveillance."

"Yes, Zero." Ohgi left and He and Avalan remained.

Avalan stated. "I remembered your instructions to the letter. There should be no problem with me executing them. Meanwhile...are you sure you are going to be safe with yourself there?"

"I am going to be protected by Cornelia's guard. She won't risk me and Euphie being attacked by the Japanese Liberation arm-" Suddenly, a large headache passed through in Lelouch's brain. He gasped and fell to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Avalan asked as he tried to sense his friend's pain, but he couldn't understand it.

"I am fine; just a little pain here and there." Lelouch shook his head and rose. "I got these headaches for a while...but they disappear as soon as they come, so don't worry." Avalan nodded. "Then I will check on the members." He exited the room and saw Kallen leaning against the wall.

"So, how is our little commander doing?" Avalan sighed. "He is stressed; juggling between the roles of a prince, a student, and a rebel leader takes a lot on a person." He looked at the data pad he took from Lelouch. "Suzaku Kururugi... an honorary britannian, currently an ensign. Lelouch got me looking for this twerp on my free time, but I can't locate him."

Kallen rolled her shoulders a bit. "I do feel pity for him, though it is his own fault that he got into this mess." Avalan chuckled. "still can't get over him being a Britannian?"

"No! I just don't like...weak guys like him."

"Weak? Lelouch may be physically weak, but his spirit and mind are stronger than most people I know." Avalan walked past her. "He may be selfish and arrogant to a degree, but he compensates for them with his vision and compassion."

Kallen pouted and followed him. "So...you don't doubt him one bit?" He stopped and looked at her.

"If I didn't I would lie. Lelouch always had some anger inside him, whether it was toward himself or his father. Either way, it was his emotions that regularly controlled his actions. I just hope he doesn't flip his campaign because of his monthly periods." Kallen caught that and blushed. "How dare you!"

She tried to kick him, but he dodged it quickly and pinned her to the war, their bodies locked up together. They looked into each other's eyes before their lips met. Exchanging saliva, they french-kissed for sometime.

"I hate it when you tease me so..." Kallen stated, twirling his hair between his fingers. "you are trying to exploit me and my hormones..."

"I like feisty..."Avalan smirked, but separated. "Get ready for the battle. If you survive, I will treat you for a meal." He walked away and Kallen smiled. "Count on it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Seed Universe, Kira and Lacus read through the treaty sent by the Catholic Church. It stated that as long as Innovators are moved from the Vatican City and keep the city "pure" the Administration would not have trouble from them.

"This is not a very big problem for the general community, but it will be one for the religious." Kira stated. "They are considering to elect a separate Conclave and a Pope to lead the religion for the Innovators, but that would only create a bigger problem for the church."

Lacus sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to accept this. This problem may become violent, but nothing Elleon can't handle." She signed the treaty and moved to the next one.

"Shinn asked me to send this to you. They said that they are planning a space expedition for another planet that may support life. The astrophysicists have theorized that the planet called Pandora is a suitable location." Kira stated. "Yue confirms this."

Lacus looked at the funds. "They will need a several hundred GN drives? We create several more PLANTS with this many resources!"

"Lacus, I know we can, but we have to find a new planet. Sooner or later, humanity will branch out from this sector, and we need more natural resources." Kira explained. "PLANTS can only do so much."

His wife eventually agreed with the plan, though she declared that she see more concrete proof before putting more resources. "We are already using many resources to create the solar elevators. I don't think anything much can be afforded."

"We will wait and see." They finished the politics for the day and went to their house. Kira went to his study while Lacus went to check up on their kids. Kira opened his email and saw one from an anonymous source. it read:

_Dear Kira..._

_Ever since I left Archangel, ever since I saw you in my dreams, ever since I saw you at my daughter's school,_

_I felt I was alive again._

_I am sorry for all the pain I gave you all those years ago; words enough aren't enough to express my sorrow._

_When I was revived, I imagined being with you for the rest of my life, married with kids._

_But you already moved on, at the top of the world beyond my reach..._

_Remember the moment we had in the Archangel together? Our bonding moment?_

Kira could not believe that next lines.

_Kira, I was pregnant with your child when I died._

_But the baby died in my womb when I was injured...Rose is a clone of that child, a perfect clone without any physical disabilities..._

_As long as I can remember, Rose always asked who her father was. Every time I tried to answer, and I ended up crying..._

_I tried to move on myself...marriage after marriage...but they all failed due to empty emotions._

_I love you Kira...more than anything..._

_By the time you read this letter, I will be hiding so that you cannot find me. But Rose will still be your daughter's friend,_

_Please look after her._

_I hope we meet in the next life time._

_Yours truly...Flay._

Kira read the letter over and over a hundred times. So Rose was his daughter...no wonder Kaira was so friendly with her. He couldn't hide this from Lacus. He had to tell her.

And demand answers from Flay.

* * *

Lacus sat with Kira as he showed her the letter. She was silent and Kira was ashamed.

"Kira, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Lacus told her husband. "I am glad you showed me this..."

"Lacus...this...incident...was..." He couldn't put it in words.

"This was before we fell in love and married. I don't love you any less." Lacus sat next to her husband and kissed him, softly, yet passionately. Kira returned it and hugged her. "Thank you for being here."

They remained in an intimate embrace until Lacus broke the silence. "I would like to talk to Flay."

"Me too. I want answers." Kira opened a com channel from his desk and called for Yue. Yue's face showed up. "Kira, Lacus." Yue answered.

"I need you to do me a favor. Find Flay Allister for us."

Yue's face remained monotone. "Finding old flames are we?"

"Yue, I just found out that when Flay was rebuilt by the Librarian Corps, her daughter is actually a clone of a baby she was pregnant with."

"Yes, your child." Yue stated.

"You knew?" Kira roared and Yue nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

Kira growled. "Can you find her?"

Yue closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. "Texas, Houston. 183 street, Smith drive."

"Thanks." He turned off the com channel. "Ready to go, Lacus."

"Yes, Kira." Lacus followed her husband, hand in hand. She couldn't be angry at him; he never betrayed or exploited her. And Kira told her of his incident with Flay before they married, so she understood. She had to admit, she was shocked, but not negatively.

However, she was going to have to confront Flay now.

* * *

Elleon and Mercedes traveled to France with an invitation from her estranged family. Their children: Serrion, Freyja, Natasha, and their 6 month Eldarion went with them as well. It has been 20 years since Mercedes saw her parents, aristocrats still holding on to their ancient glory and so-called purity. So she was not that very eager to do so.

"Dear, are you okay?" Elleon touched his wive's hand during their jet ride. She gave him a strained smile. "I am."

"No you are not..." He sighed. "I thought it was strange for them to invite us..."

"They always have an angle!" Mercedes screamed. "Every time they give you a hand, they have an arm ready to hit you. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come! Lets turn back!" She pleaded and Elleon kissed her.

"They won't do anything to our family; if they do...I will make sure they get what they deserve." Elleon stated. Serrion sensed the tension within his mother and turned to Frejya.

"Did you bring the weapons?"

"I thought you would never ask." Freyja smiled evilly. "Either way...our grandparents will remember this moment forever. Natasha! sit down." Her little sister sat down and pouted. Serrion patted her on the head to cheer her up.

When they landed, they took a limo to a big mansion. "Mom, you were loaded?" Freyja asked and Serrion elbowed her. Mercedes shrugged. "I was rich...but sad and miserable." They got off the limo and met a waiter.

"Bartrand!" Mercedes smiled and the old man bowed. "Lady Mercedes...it has been a long time..." He looked at her family. "I see that our lady has a big family."

Elleon shook Bartrand's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Elleon Dantes. And these are our children. Serrion, Freyja, Natasha, and Eldarion." Bartrand bowed to each of them.

"Ser and Mistress Auditore are waiting for you, my lady." Bartrand led the family into the Mansion. It was full of pictures, luxuries, and statues, so much that the family soon became dizzy with them. Mercedes' parents were waiting for them with her extended family. Serrion took one look at them and thought "They remind me of Lelouch's world. Deja Vu..."

"Mercedes! So good to see you." Lady Auditore, a woman resembling a flamenco in a purple dress, pranced around the table to hug her daughter. "My...you still look young! What is your secret?"

"Love...true love." Mercedes backed away from her mother and next to Elleon. "Elleon, this is my mother, Lady Lucrecia Pazzi Auditore." Elleon bowed his head slightly and Lucrecia gave him a lustful look; Mercedes wanted to tear those eyes right away.

Mercedes' father stood up. "Prime Minister Dantes. It is a pleasure to meet you in person." Veinre Auditore shook Elleon's hand; He felt something suspicious in his mind, so he told Serrion and Freyja to get ready to defend. Serrion nodded and Freyja already readied her weapons.

"Children, you can leave us." Veinre dismissed the children, except Eldarion, who slept in his mother's arms. Serrion took out his halberd and Freyja her two long torture knives.

"Where the hell did you fit those in?" Freyja was wearing black hot pants, a revealing white top, and a black jacket. "Oh...I have my ways..." Natasha's eyes widened. "Brother...sister...be careful..." Serrion lifted her into his arms. "Don't worry. Older Brother will protect you."

Meanwhile...in the room Elleon and Mercedes was talking with her family about the politics, as expected.

"You see, although I have a firm position in the House of Representatives, but not enough to sway the country." Veinre stated. "If I did, then I would be able to lead this country into a greater stability."

Elleon closed his eyes. "What you want is my support for your regime, for the establishment of a higher rank?"

Veinre clapped his hands. "Yes! Great minds think alike! What do you say?" The One-winged Angle sighed. "I don't think so."

Silence fell upon the room. "I don't have any reason to do so; nor does it benefit me whatsoever. Besides...aren't you inclined toward the military expansion to further France's borders?"

"We are only taking back what is rightfully ours. You can't possibly understand!" Elleon's eyes fell toward a stout man in noble robes. "That is my brother, Petrichio." Mercedes said distastefully. "He is a general in the French Army, though he didn't earn it."

"Anyway...we are trying to bring back all that was ours in the glory of the French Empire, under Louis XIV!"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to ensure stability with in the Earth Alliance with your kind of idiots?" Elleon threatened. "I faced hypocrites and greedy politicians for over 20 years...and I enjoyed bringing all of them down to their knees...don't tempt me boy..." Elleon's glare scared Petricio. Although he was not Yue or Halo, his glare could still scare any ordinary person.

Mercedes put a hand on her husband's shoulders. "My family and I did not come here to discuss politics. If that is all you are going to talk about then..." She suddenly heard men screaming in pain outside. Elleon rushed out and saw Serrion and Freyja beating up several body guards without killing them.

"Sorry Dad!" Freyja put a guy on a neck hold and wrenched him unconscious. "They attacked first!" Serrion nodded as he kicked an assailant so hard he made crack in the wall. Elleon looked back and motioned Mercedes to come out. "I think this is the last time you want to see me again." They left and Elleon knew what to do...

* * *

It was time for the Narita Mountain Collapse Operation to commence. Kallen got into her new Guren Mk II Eclipse. fresh from Kyoto's factories. Behind her were Burais and even an Gloucester. Lelouch had his own custom made. Formerly created from a scrapped project known as Lancelot Club, Lelouch reused the frame using a Gloucester frame and upgraded it with advanced energy surgers similar to the one Persephone, the Knightmare he used at the Battle of Pendragon, did. He named it, the Avenged. But since he had to be with Euphemia, he gave it to Avalan to use.

"Kallen, you ready? Cornelia's forces will be here soon."

"Yeah, I got it. Ohgi, plant the detonation charges!"

Ohgi had his men plant the disturber charges along the trenches of the mountain and had the knightmares and the men arm up. Avalan, in his Zero suit, got out of his cockpit and looked at the Black Knights.

"Black Knights, we make our mark in history today as the first force to defeat Britannia!" His friend's army roared. "Let me give you my first military command." He swung his arm forward and then stretched it out. "I, Zero, command you...to live and fight for the tomorrow we wish to create!"

"ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR." The Black Knights were ready...now to signal Lelouch.

Lelouch was next to Euphemia at their command center. He wanted to lead the Black Knights into their first mission, but he just had to be with his sister. He adapted his plans so that his true brother may lead them...now for the signal...

"We are getting an anonymous radio signal! Patching it through."

Zero's voice came out. "Hello, Prince Lelouch and Princess Euphemia."

"Zero, what do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"I have come to advise you to evacuate the civilians from your area immediately. Unless you want your hands to be filled with the blood of the innocent." Lelouch's mind clicked. "The signal."

"Secretary...evacuate the area immediately!"

"What! you are going to follow the words of a terrorist?"

"Do it! or I shall have you accountable if even one of them dies!" The secretary saluted and went to evacuate.

"I don't get how easily this operation is going. The dying breath of the Japanese Liberation...unless...they are going to flank us from the behind!" Lelouch exclaimed and Euphemia screamed. "Oh no!"

Lelouch turned to an assistant. "Who is the rear guard?"

"An auxiliary team under Lord Asplund...he is testing a prototype knightmare."

"That coo-coo head?" Euphemia wrinkled her nose.

"Well at least he makes good knightmares...alright. How is Cornelia and her forces?"

"My lord, they are doing well. She is currently spearheading through the Eleven's defenses and-wait! There is another force approaching from the side? It is not the Japanese...nor Britannian..."

"Could it be?" Lelouch pretended to be surprised. He gave Avalan the signal through the radio to commence the Operation Mountain Breakdown. "It's the rebels..." He suddenly felt a strong earthquake. "So the Guren Eclipse came handy after all."

Kallen used her Guren Eclipse to surge the energy into the ground, causing a giant landslide strong enough to disable the knightmares, but not to crush them. "It is now time, my Black Knights! We do not fight against the unarmed and the helpless. Go straight to help the Japanese Liberation!"

"Yes, Commander." The Burais raced across the battlefield with special equipment that allowed them to traverse above the mud. They passed through and cut any threatening knightmaress. It was fortunate for Cornelia that she was at a different place. The Japanese turrets began to fire, but Avalan destroyed them with ease with his Glauss -gun.

"Hear me, Japanese Liberation. You are conquered by the effective moves of the Black Knights. Surrender and prepare to allocate your manpower and your resources to us! The Kyoto group has already made the arrangements. General Katase! It is your choice to do an honorable suicide or a peaceful walk with your subordinates still alive!" Avalan yelled through his microphone.

"ZERO!" Avalan's knightmare reacted quickly and dodged a Maser Vibration blade from a white knightmare. It spun back skillfully and almost caught Avalan off-guard. The innovator smiled. "Finally, a challenge!" He relished in the battle with this one.

The white knightmare kicked its lands spinner outward, but Avalan caught it and destroyed it with his Radiation claw. Avalan instinctively took out its sword swiftly like a samurai and cut its left arm off. He went for the other arm but was stopped by a spinning hurricane kick. "Not bad... but unrefined!" He moved under and kicked the knightmare up into the air. He jumped under the knightmare, grabbed its body, and sent in flying down with its torso stuck to the ground.

"Well, that settles things..." Avalan stated and wanted an update. Kallen was busy beating up the reinforcement corps of Knightmares while Ohgi and his team were evacuating the Japanese liberation army. "Lelouch...I am done...time to send the signal."

He sent another radio transmission to Lelouch. "My prince...thank you for doing what I said...you saved many lives and did many more..."

"Stop bullshitting us, Zero." He heard Cornelia's voice. "What do you want from us...?" Avalan smiled and stated. "The Liberation of this world from its hatred and imbalance. Princess, Britannia is the only problem; this whole world is; and I intend to change everything."

"What Zero, answer this-" Avalan shut the radios off and retreated. Soon, Cornelia and her vanguard arrived from their battlefield. "Sister!" Euphie hugged Cornelia. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but my pride is...how can that man make me look like an amateur in warfare?" Cornelia gritted her teeth.

"Obviously it is someone more experienced than even you...a personal grudge against the Royal Family perhaps...?" Cornelia thought about Lelouch's comment. "huh...the Royal Family has too many enemies to pinpoint an exact one. Nevertheless, Darlton, gather any information about this Zero and try to relate him with any specific enemy of Britannia." The scarred veteran nodded. "Gilford, stay with Euphie and Lelouch. I am going to wash up and come back." Her knight nodded.

"Well...this was an...interesting day..." Lelouch mentally shouted in success. Avalan executed his plan perfectly and now he had the Japanese general and best of all, Lt. Colonel Todoh.

His thought was interrupt by a scary voice. "Hello, Hello everyone. I think this battle was a complete failure but a good test run for my Lancelot!"

"Lloyd, be more courteous!" Lloyd's assistant, Cecile Croomy, bowed and hit him on the head. "We lost the Lancelot's leg and head! We have to rebuild it from scratch! You spent our entire budget on its OS settings and weaponry."

"I will be more than delighted to fund the project...if you are willing to join my corps..." Lloyd's eyes widened with glee and raced to Lelouch's hand. "It shall be a pleasure working with you, your majesty."

"By the way, who the hell piloted that knightmare?"

"THAT knightmare is Lancelot Revolver! It is a tenth generation knightmare developed from my precious Persephone, the one YOU destroyed!" Lloyd screamed and Lelouch stepped back; he didn't know if he should laugh at him or kill him. Gilford pinched the top of his nose together and Euphemia hid behind Lelouch.

"Miss Croomy?" Lelouch gave her a killer-glare.

"Yes, the pilot is Suzaku Kururugi, an honorary Britannian."

"Suzaku! Bring him up here at once!"

* * *

Halo and Athena walked through a historical site at Greece, previously held by Britannian forces. Using his quantum brainwaves and aura, Halo managed to knock out every security personnel in the area. He wanted to investigate what the Emperor was doing...

"Halo...why are we here?"

"To break away the layers." He looked at the symbols on the walls. They were unlike anything he saw in his world. No language could fit into what he saw. Yet, he could read them just find..."

"Halo...I can read these symbols!" Halo looked at her. "Can you?" He nodded and looked back at the wall.

"This world has been forsaken by those who rule from the above, the middle, and at the bottom. As the mortals challenge the Rectifier...they shall all...perish...in the hands of Aidoneus..." Halo read. "Aidoneus...who is that?"

Athena looked at the inscription. It stated how the world was created by a tip of blade, the bite of an apple, the opening of an egg, and a titan. "What the hell does that mean..."

"It states how all myths and religious beliefs are adulterations of one unique truth." Halo stated. "But I have never seen such markings...unless...they were never discovered in our world in the first place."

"But they are still there?" Athena asked. "That would mean..."

"It is no coincidence that we need a power of the big bang to open a gate to the other world." Halo said. "No more...no less. Our worlds are connected...by some higher being..."

"Gods?"

Halo shook his magnificent head and gave a strained smile. "Not only gods, multi-gods. See how it says "this world?" It means that there are several variations of worlds like ours...all connected...We really are nothing...less than nothing...compared to the being who rule entire dimensions of the universe."

"And Lelouch's father...what is he trying to do?"

Halo frowned. "To break away from them..."

"But that would..."

The male innovator nodded. "No matter what we want to do...we have to be governed by these...entities...If this world breaks away...then every thing in this world, along with the variations of this world, shall perish..."

Silence fell on the couple as the truth sank in. Athena hugged Halo and he returned it tightly. "We must stop him no matter the cost..." Athena said.

"Not us...Lelouch is our only hope."

"What?"

Halo motioned at the cryptic wall. "This wall is not a recording of history...in fact, it is a manual...telling how each world is different and individual...therefore being of different universes cannot interfere. directly." But how did Lelouch and Nunally come into our world and we to theirs? He thought about it until he found a way to the solution.

"My father..."

"Huh?" Athena was confused.

"My father...he told more secrets than he should..."


	11. Gods of Death and Light

A knock on the door called the owner of the resident into the area. The red haired person by the named of Flay Allister opened the door and saw two of the most influential people in the PLANTS. Kira Yamato, one of the Four Emperors, and his wife, Lacus Clyne Yamato.

"Kira..." Flay stammered. Her beloved's face was full of conflict, anger, confusion, and a bit of sadness. Lacus, on the other hand, seemed to be calm, despite the gravity of the situation.

"Flay...I want some answers and I want them now!" Kira stated and Flay flinched. Lacus touched her husband's face and rubbed it to calm him down. "Flay-san. We are here to ask about Rose and your situation." Flay slowly nodded and led them into her house.

She sat on a couch while the couple sat opposite of her.

"So Flay...tell me exactly what happened?" Kira stated.

"What's more to tell? We had sex; I got pregnant; I died; my baby died; I got better; I got a clone; I raised her myself! What the fuck do you want more!" Flay screamed, tears pouring our of her eyes. "I raised rose on my own for 5 years!"

"Wait..." Lacus interrupted. "How is Rose only five years old? Based on the time line, she should be older than our eldest son." Flay looked away. "My revival was not...cheap. I had to work for 14 years to get myself and Rose. The Librarian Corps wasn't cheap."

"Why didn't you try to contact anyone we knew? Sai, Mirillia...anyone?"

"I wanted to restart my life from scratch...with my father's savings...I was able to go to college...study hard...get a job...take care of my kid...it was all better until you showed up at Rose's school All the self-defense and walls I set for myself broke down sooner than I could blink."

"That is why you left Rose to me..." Kira muttered. Lacus looked at Flay. "Rose is still your daughter...she loves you...don't you feel empty?"

"Are you kidding? Rose is the center of my life! But I can't corrupt her life with me!" She continued to cry until Kira gave her a tissue. "Flay...we had...a thing together. But not anymore. I have a family, with a wife I love and children I protect and nurture. Don't be trapped in your past."

"Easier said than done." Flay hiccuped. "I married four times, Kira. Four god-damn times! I wanted to forget that you existed, that I love you...but whenever your name passed through the newspaper or television...I couldn't deal with it." She looked at him and gave a tearful smile. "Live and forget that I ever existed in your life. Leave Rose with me." They walked some more until Kira and Lacus left.

"Rose is still my daughter...clone or no clone...I have responsibility..."

Lacus smiled. "You are a better father than anyone I know...of course you will try to protect her. But Flay asked you leave them alone..." Kira stopped for a bit. "But I can't hide this from my family...I have to tell them the truth..."

His wife nodded. "You are brave man...I still love you more than anything..."

"Thanks, LAcus, you are the most wonderful woman I know."

"Then show me that you love me..." Lacus proposed to Kira in a sultry voice.

"We shall see." Kira responded with a soft kiss and led her to their shuttle.

Flay watched from her window and went to her cellphone. "Yes, they are gone. Now hold up your half of the bargain and leave me alone."

"I will..." A mysterious voice ran in her cellphone. "But never harm Kira's family..."

"I will never do that." Flay promised. "Rose...let's go out to eat!"

"Yay!" Rose came out and hugged her mother. The mother lifted her child into her arms and hugged her. "You are what I live for now...and nothing else matters."

* * *

In the other world...

Lelouch, Avalan, and Suzaku were talking to each other on the roof top. Lelouch explained everything, except him being zero and AValan helping him, to his old friend.

"So...you and Avalan here are very close..."

"He was my foster brother in the other world...his family took care of me and Nunally. Enough about me. What about you?" Suzaku was hesitant to answer, and Avalan knew why. "If your history is a bit too personal, then we can skip it."

"Thank you." Suzaku stated. Lelouch frowned, but refrained himself from going further. "So, you are an honorary Britannian?"

"It was the only way for me to join the military. If I didn't then I would not be able to fight."

"But why do you fight for Britannia if you are Japanese?" Avalan asked.

"Because I want to cause a change from the inside...to help Britannians and the Japanese to coexist peacefully." Suzaku answered.

"Passive Agressive subjugation...you fool." Lelouch muttered. Suzaku's eyes perked, but he chose to ignore it.

"Well, there goes the recess bell, I guess we should go back to our classes. See you Suzaku." Avalan practically dragged Lelouch off the roof.

"That idiot...he thinks that he is doing the right thing, but all he is doing is licking the Britannian's boots." Lelouch growled.

"He has a reason to...or he thinks so." Avalan explained. "Lelouch, he killed his father 10 years ago." Lelouch stared at him. "What?"

"He killed his father. I read his mind. During the Britannian invasion of Japan, the Prime Minister set an all-or-nothing objective; fight until you die. Suzaku probably did not want Japan to become a huge blood bath, so he killed his father and made it look like suicide."

Lelouch stared back at the door where Suzaku still was. "That hypocrite...still...we have to same him from the mess he put himself in." Lelouch said and Avalan shrugged. They walked back to their class and met C.C and Kallen.

"Where were you?" Kallen said. "I can't believe you left me alone with this...thing." C.C just went to Lelouch and gave him a big smacking kiss. Kallen did not want to lose, so she gave Avalan one too.

"uh...Kallen, nothing so public?" Avalan said as the entire hall way looked at them. Kallen hugged his arm and led Avalan to his class. C.C lasted a bit longer and did the same.

"I found what you wanted." C.C said in his ear. "The Order." Lelouch catched this and dragged her to the bathroom. "You do know that a woman has to be tempted before she is bedded?"

"Quite witch!" Lelouch knew that ever since C.C offered him a contract that there would be other people who would have this...power called Geass. Avalan hunted and killed several of them in Area 11 and deduced that they were sent for a sole reason of keeping the population and the politics in check. Also, these warlocks, or people with Geass, would have been responsible for killing certain politicians, even noble who talked against the Crown. That meant that the Royal Family, or the Emperor specifically, had these warlocks in control. Perhaps even the Emperor had such power...

"Okay...what about this order?"

"The order has three locations...one in China, one in Britannia, and one underneath the Atlantic Ocean. It has about 6000 members, though most of them are scientists and cultists."

"Which means that they are trying to study how to manifest certain traits in people..." Lelouch whispered.

"The current leader is unknown...I can't figure it out...but I have intercepted calls saying that the final stages of the plan is complete."

"Final stages... What the hell do you mean by final stages?"

"You are asking the wrong witch." C.C said. They were interrupted by someone coming into the bathroom. Girl voices.

"C.C, which bathroom did we go into?"

"The women's room." C.C suddenly gave a snide smile. "Someone is being naughty." Lelouch growled, but was then drowned by a kiss to silence him.

Avalan just shook his head inside the class room. "Lelouch and his hormones..."

* * *

Lelouch was back at the Headquarters, tapping away at his lab top. He was setting up the organization of the Black Knights. The Japanese general turned out to be a very easy man to "convince" (Torture is the way to go!) Todoh and his four subordinates joined the Black Knights to have a fighting chance against Britannia. Rakshata, the scientist behind her baby. the Guren, came also to improve upon the knightmares they had.

"Rakshata, I would like you to design a command unit that would be in the sky. It should have good offense and defensive capabilities in case it is attacked." Lelouch, or Zero, asked.

"A command air unit, you say?" The Indian scientist tapped her pipe on her arm. "Well, I can manage that...do you want it to be a knightmare?"

"Not necessarily. I want it to be safe from the battlefield, yet be able to help its allies when necessary."

"huh, well I shall try some designs." Zero went away to meet Avalan and Kallen. For some reason, Avalan was pale and Kallen tried to soothe him. "What is going on?"

"I just got a message from dad...my dad had a child out of wedlock...before he was married, of course." Lelouch was shocked. "He doesn't seem the type to..."

"I KNOW! But my dad explained how the girl he liked before he married my mother seduced him...dad didn't want to cover it up...so he told me." Lelouch was silent for a while. "Do others know?"

"Athena and Evelyne know, but Kaira and Arwen will know later...considering they are too young to know." Avalan stated. "But that is not the worst of it."

"What can be worse?" Lelouch highly doubted him.

"Athena is pregnant!" That really shocked Lelouch. "Who...is...the father...?"

"Halo. I swear I am going to kill him the next time I see him!" Kallen tried to calm him down while Zero crossed his arms. "First of all, Halo will kill you. Second, aren't you happy for your sister?"

Avalan shrugged. "I guess...but I don't fancy my twin sister being pregnant already...after all she is nineteen only! I am still a virgin. Oh well." He sighed and looked at Kallen, who lifted her eyebrow and Zero cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I guess I should not have said that..."

Lelouch sighed. "Anyway, we are going to be ready for a full frontal assault against the Britannia Headquarters. The ceremony will be a perfect day to launch it."

"Ceremony?"

"Britannia's Anniversary of the Birth of Eowyn is impending, and all of the Royal Family members are required to come. Most important of the Nobles would come to, so I guess even you might come, Kallen. Anyway, Cornelia and Euphemia would be out of Japan, so the change in hierarchy would be a perfect moment for the Black Knights to enter."

Avalan leaned against the wall. "Let's not forget the Order. I can't destroy the order on my own, but I can gain reinforcements! I petitioned for the Grey Knights to assist me, so I am waiting for the judgement to come out."

"And with that...it is checkmate." Lelouch said. "We will have to wait a week for that to happen. But for now, I have to make an announcement to the Black Knights." He soon called all the Black Knights into an assembly.

"This meeting is to call for an hierarchy for the Black Knights Order. As I stated times before, this structure is based on skill and merit alone; those who wish to challenge them may talk to me personally!" He raised his hand and called for the top names for his army (It is the same as that in COde Geass R1) "And Tamaki will lead the 2nd special squad. That is all."

"I am the man!" Tamaki cheered, though he didn't realize how the 2nd special squad was almost non-existent.

"This meeting has concluded. Return to your duties and rest for a while; for we shall make a hard advance against Britannia!" The crowd cheered and Zero nodded in Approval. He left and went back to his old life as a prince.

* * *

Yue Avalan sat on his chair, looking at every information he could at once through his multi-dimensional Veda computer, but he was interrupted. "Halo...you have come back..." He stood up and faced his son.

"Congratulations on your coming baby, my son."

"Enough, I want the truth!" Halo said and Yue remained unchanged. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Lelouch and Nunally's appearance in this world were not mere coincidences. They were a test..." Halo said. "You fired your Omega cannon at the same time Lelouch and Nunally were almost killed by that bombing in Japan in their world when you didn't need to...a blast like that would have been enough to blow Japan up, but you risked it...I know you don't risk things like that unless there is a reason..." Yue did or said nothing.

"That is not all...when I saw the stone tablets, Athena and I could read them, but normal people could not...which meant that the language had to be specifically for innovators, despite the fact that they are thousands of years old."

"Not discounting the fact...the location of the places where those stone tablets are located are the same places that have been destroyed completely in the Valentine Wars...by your Omega Cannon...Spit out the truth if you still count me in as your son..."

Yue knew that he could not hide his secret forever, so he said it. "Our worlds are connected, as you know, by the entities that rule this world and the next. Do you know what does being are?"

"No...but one of them is definitely called Aidoneus...the rectifier..." Halo answered.

"They have many names. Some call one Minerva, Merva, Mera, Juno...eventually Athena. Some call other Jupiter, Tinio...eventually Zeus...another Aidoneus, Aidues, Aidos, Hades...some even call the conglomeration of all of them the 72 names of God...why do you think that all of the Greek Gods in number add up to 72? That of Japanese Gods, or any other gods for that matter...?"

Halo thought of it for a while, but did not answer.

"The answer is simple, my son...myths...all of them are different interpretations of the same thing...though you know that already. But what is that one unique truth...well...you are going to have to ask a being who lived through all of that..."

"Who is?"

"Me. I am the last of my kind to remain in this world...for I have against my every kind to remove its presence from it. My truth name is Ayulaenav, the last name of what I used to be."

"A god..." Halo couldn't believe this. "You are a god?"

"_was a god._ I removed my self from their ranks eons ago and lived as a human...though I was forbidden to die for 40 thousand years."

"That's how old you are...as a human..."

"Those that came before treated humans like rats and pests, not only because they were their creations, but they were afraid of their potential. Humans' can accomplish anything despite their slow progress; all they need is an open mind and the will of freedom. I have seen that for all my life, and yet my kin considered them as a threat. That is why I decided to intervene...during the Valentine Wars."

Halo was still confused. "Why did you do it, though? surely you were not affected by their mistreatment of humans?" Yue bowed his head a little. "I...grew to love a human...your mother..." Halo's eyes widened. "My mother...so...I am...really...your son..."

"You are...a demi-god so to speak...a child born of past and the future..."

"What was her name?"

"...Arduviel..." The name rang softly in Yue's lips, as if he said that name over and over again. "Arduviel Elevas..."

His story continued...becoming more dramatic

* * *

A week later...

The Britannian Royal Family, along with their closest and most powerful allies gathered at the Throne room. Birth of Eowyn, the Conqueror of Julius Caesar and the Warrior-King of the Lands, marked a profound beginning for the Britannian Empire, a seed which gave way to a world power.

Charles Zi Britannia, along with the rest of his family, sat proudly at one end of the hall (except for Lelouch, who much avoided such gatherings) to take a portrait of the proud lineage of Eowyn.

"You know, I went to a gathering like this once." Avalan said. "It was during the commencement of the Solar Elevators Project at UN. Of course, I had to be as a Grey Knight Recruit, so I had to bodyguard several politicians I could not care less for. It was kinda worth it when the terrorist attacked, but I took them out. Sigh, why can't it be the good days?"

"Back in those days, I was a student still, remember...?" Before he could say anything, Cornelia appeared out of nowhere and dragged him away.

"Cornelia! What in the hell are you doing?"

"You were supposed to be in the family portrait!" She fumed and sat him on the chair next to his Schneizel. Schneizel gave a tiny smile "Sorry about that. The Emperor insisted that you be in the picture."

"Why? Does he even count his sons?"

"No, because you are one of the most successful of his sons and quite suitable for the Crown." Lelouch froze. "The Emperor thought that I was suitable? What the hell is he thinking?"

After the picture, Lelouch went to go back, but was dragged back again. "Cornelia, I-" He did not see his sister, but the Emperor himself. He composed himself before his hated enemy and bowed. "My Emperor..."

"I have to talk to you in private. Come..." He led Lelouch into a room behind his throne and faced Lelouch.

"Tell me...how well are you connected with your foster family?" Lelouch raised his eyebrows and stood high. "Cut to the chase, what are you really getting at?"

Charles raised his arms. "I dream of a world...either ruled by Britannia or by truth. Britannia shall be the beacon of strength and justice not only on Earth, but in Space." Lelouch gaped.

"Earth is not enough...you want to take the space too?"

"Why stop when the limit is the heavens themselves? I have thought that such endeavor was impossible, until your friends arrived with the technology capable of breaching space."

"If you are even thinking of exploiting my relationship with my REAL family, then I suggest you to screw yourself." Lelouch seethed. "It is bad enough that I have to be a prince again...in this world...so don't even think about it." Charles Zi britannia remained indifferent. "In the end, I get what I want, Prince Lelouch. And you shall treat me with respect...or your sister shall pay the price."

Lelouch clenched his teeth. "I am going to kill you myself...real soon." Lelouch left the room with the Emperor grinning evilly behind him.

The hall room was filled with nobles discussing business and politics. Soon, Avalan saw Kallen and motioned her to come. She eagerly did. "So, how is Ohgi doing without me or Zero?"

"Well, though he is not up to Zero or your level, he has some leadership skills. Todoh already has the forces outlining the perimeter. But the problem is that the Chinese Federation is infringing against our borders." Kallen warned. To disguise her actions she

"Interesting...Lelouch did not call for help..." He saw Lelouch talking with Nunallly and Cornelia. "He maybe has a secret up his sleeve..."

"Hello, young man." Avalan turned to see a tall man with brown hair and purple eyes. "I see you have met my daughter. I am Earl Sebastian Stadfeld, Kallen's father."

Avalan greeted him with an open declaration. "I am Avalan West, heir to the West Oil Conglomeration."

"Ah, making good friends, Kallen. Keep it up." When he left, Kallen and Avalan rolled their eyes. "Parents."

In Japan, Todoh and Nagisa were arming their knightmare force with a black paintjob. "Why the hell does Zero want us to paint our knightmares?" Nagisa said.

"Hush, Nagisa. The color of a samurai's banner also signals a sight of fear to the enemy. Fear is an effective tool in battle, don't forget that." Tohdoh stated.

"Y-yes, Colonel!" Nagisa blushed. Rakshata was then explaining to Zero the necessary controls for the Air Command unit he asked for.

"The air flight panels are easy; they should appear before you on the screen. But remember! once you are targeted, you are still vulnerable and will have to go into air maneuvers. The weapon systems should be uploaded in your data system."

"Alright, thank you." Zero answered and C.C took off the helmet. "Right...now to pick up our little prince with a little...espionage." She grinned and took flight.

Back at the Imperial Palace, Pendragon...

The party was going well, until the ceiling of the palace was cut off.

"What the hell?" Avalan yelled as thousands of nobles headed for cover at the side of the hall. The Knights of the Round and other guards surrounded the emperor while the infantry went to attack the offender.

Lelouch and Avalan stood at the middle, with the latter having his sword ready. But he soon dropped his sword at the sight of the intruder.

"What is...he doing here...?" Lelouch said.

Yue Avalan, the most powerful of the Four Emperors, a peerless warrior, floated down to the floor. He wore a form-fitting black robe that was tied somewhat at the abdomen and at the waist. The sleeves were very loose and seemed to float in the air; he also wore long black paints, a grey silk shirt, and black leather boots. (Let's assume his attire looks like Alone in Saint Seiya Lost Canvas with his hair like XingKe in CG R2). The last of the deities in his world descended onto this mortal world, though he still remained afloat at about ten feet in the air.

"Yue Avalan...a legend like him doing here..." Avalan's voice trembled at awe and fear. Lelouch did the same. Nunnally felt his presence too.

"Who are you!" The captain of the guard said to the god and behind him were a cohort of guards with halberds. "Answer quickly all you shall die!" Yue merely looked at them and the guards were scared to their wits. The captain was still foolish enough to draw his sword. "Answer before the Britannian throne!"

Yue focused his eyes and nearly every soldier and weak-minded person in the room collapsed, foaming at the mouth. Avalan felt the power and nearly collapsed from it while Lelouch did. Kallen tried to slap him back up, though she was dizzy herself.

"Avalan..." Yue whispered and the teen looked up at him. "Go." Avalan knew what he said and took Lelouch and Kallen to the side. Yue looked at the Britannian Emperor, who trembled in his own kingdom.

"Be careful!" Lelouch slowly began to wake up. "He is the mightiest of the Four Emperors I told you about! He is the strongest warrior in the world!" Yue said nothing and landed softly on the floor, with his robe flowing behind him. Everybody besides him could not move a muscled because of the tangible intensity inside the open throne room.

"So...you are the one causing all the trouble." Yue whispered. "A child playing with fire..."

"who are you to call me a child!" Charles' insolence was interrupted by the growing power of the God of Death.

"I am...something all fear...the darkness behind every light...the consequence behind every greed...every action...every intention..." Yue said as he walked closer and closer.

The Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley, stepped forward with his sword. "I have heard from the prince that you are a peerless warrior, one so feared that your very name would scatter the battlefield. Well, face me!" But Yue merely walked past him as if he was nothing. Bradley gritted his teeth and swung his blade, but his head was sliced in a nanosecond.

"Wait, what the hell!" But the head was still talking. The people screamed as the head remained on the floor, talking, but the body was still standing, limp and not moving. Yue moved until he was at the foot of the stairs to the throne.

"I have killed more beings than those that walk this very Earth...I slay gods who fib with fates...what are you to me...a mere whelp trying to open its shell."

Charles Zi Britannia was never more scared than this moment. The God of Death had come, with no one to stop him.

"You already met my son. He shall surpass me soon, and when he does...he shall decide whether our worlds deserve to rise to the level of the Gods or fall into my realm...of hell." Yue slowly floated back out toward the sky and disappeared.

Avalan sighed and he saw that Lelouch disappeared. So C.C did pick him up...

Aboard the air commanding vehicle, Lelouch slowly began to awaken.

"What was that..." Lelouch turned to C.C, who was scared also. The first he ever saw her tremble like a child.

"That...was the Death itself..." Lelouch shook his head. "But never mind that. He turned on the manuel controls. "The Dark Sun...I like it. Now, Dark Sun. Let us fly toward the sky!" The Dark Sun was a customized air-frame combat suit that greatly resembled a large black phoenix. Its wings were very large and had Maser Vibration blades, detachable for temporary independence combat. On its talons were Gefuin Disturbers and Varis Cannons. But the most important weapon was its chest plate, a highly powerful magnetic field with a dual purpose; one as a power shield against the conventional weapons; second to disable every sakuradite power-based weapon, except for those that were coated.

"The battle has begun."

* * *

The Palace was still shaken from the entrance with death. Avalan helped people wake from the psykic backlash Yue used to collapse the people with his quantum brainwaves. Luciano's head, however, was a different story. Only his head could move while his body was immobile, dead. "Somebody fix me!"

"Nobody can fix him! His soul is stuck to head now; the only way to revert to his old self is if his head is reattached to his body and his soul is released." Avalan stated. "But you kill his head, he will die."

Luciano began to swear in words that Avalan did not know possible.

"Sir Avalan." Avalan looked up and saw the Emperor talking to him. "Can you tell us more about this God of Death?"

Avalan stood up, thinking.

"He...is what you would call monsters among monsters...someone you would not consider human...even an evolved one such as myself. On my world, most of the humans have evolved to a being called innovators, super-humans with greater physical and mental capabilities. But even among them, Yue Avalan is considered a god..."

"Nobody know how old he is...or where he is come from...they just know what he has done..."

"And what has he done that is so not normal!" Luciano screamed as Anya, the Knight of six, lifted his head and took a photo.

"He has ended the series of wars that my world has being going through...flipped the hands of power...and pushed humanity toward greater evolution toward becoming Innovators...and he did it with only a handful of people...my parents, my aunt and uncle, and his two friends. After that, he created a balance of power between three great superpowers, two in Earth and one in space...creating an three-way alliance known as the Federation of Earth and Space. He maintains peace with his very own military group, which I am a member of..."

Silence endured in the hall.

"His son shall surpass him...who is his son?" Schneizel asked.

Avalan shook his hair. "You don't know. Halo, my friend, the one who came to Nunally's birthday party."

"HIM!" That made sense to Charles now. The two of them had similar aura, power, even the same looks. Such a divine providence he was given! To create a world without lies through the man who shall decide the fate of worlds...

"Yeah...but having Halo as a brother-in-law would be a pain in the ass for me..." Avalan said before everyone in the hall looked at him. "Uh...was it something I...oops..."

* * *

Halo gave a slight sneeze. He was having an good dinner with Athena in their own world at the Yamato residence.

"Are you okay dear?" Lacus asked.

"I am okay...though I think somebody is bad-mouthing me." Halo joked. Kira was surprised that Halo would now joke. He knew Halo only as the strong, silent, inhumanely talented individual with no social abilities. It was as if a huge burden was off his shoulders. He would smile more often and show intimacy to their daughter.

Suddenly, a call rang out and Kira went to answer it on voice. "Kira Yamato here."

"Kira...get the Four Emperors together. It is time for war." Yue's voice rang and Halo turned to it, surprised.

"It is time...to battle against the sins of humanity..."


	12. Wars come and go,my soldier live forever

The meeting of the Four Emperors was common for political affairs, but for military...this was the first. Kira, dressed in his dark purple robes with white Zaft Admiral uniform, sat with Lacus, in her Chairwoman yukata. Athrun Zala, with Cagalli, and Elleon with Mercedes. standing next to Kira were Yzak Joule and Shinn Asuka. Next to Athrun stood Ledonir Kisaka. And next to Elleon stood Murrue and Mu La Flaga.

Yue soon entered the room and sat down.

"I called this meeting...to wage a war against the sins of humanity. What I mean is that humanity will be put under a test..."

"A test?" Shinn asked.

"The planet Pandora you have discovered indeed can hold life for humans...but...using the GN particles as long range scanners have such consequences...it attracts extraterrestrials." Kira clicked on a button on his chair and a virtual screen came up on the meeting table. "The signals from these extraterrestrials are unique, unlike anything I have seen before. From the looks of things...these beings are sentient...speaking to us in a language...Veda used this language and scanned it. They say 'We lost a home' over and over again."

Athrun tapped on the table. "Are they hostile?"

"From the looks of how they attacked our interstellar sensors, yes they are." Kira changed the screen. "What they do is that they absorb any material, organic or not, and recompose it to a form similar to their own body structure."

"And they are attracted to beings with quantum brainwave capabilities...such as Innovators." Yue stood up. "Right now, every one of us are Innovators...Soon they shall swallow up the entire planet, unless we work together."

Elleon nodded. "I shall have the military ready itself and have people go into emergency status." He nodded to Mu and Murrue, who nodded.

"Yzak." Lacus said and Yzak nodded. "I shall have the conventional military ready itself."

"The Faith shall be ready too!" Shinn said. "I can assemble the ZAFT Navy, but its supreme goes to Fleet Admiral Yamato." Shinn said.

"But this shall be a hard fight..." Mu said. "An old man like should have retired a long time ago..."

"You did, but you were to tireless to do so." Murrue sighed. After she and Mu married, they moved back to United States as Elleon pulled the corruption out. Thanks to Mu, Elleon was able to fire target the corrupt and the evil officials out; after the purge, Mu went to teach tactics at the military while Murrue became the Commander in Chief of the military. Then, after having two children, who got jobs on their own, they moved onto more subtle positions.

Yzak, on the other hand, remained a more firm position in the military and politics. With his fierce disposition, he was the adviser to Lacus in handling politics and ethics. He had little time to marry, but he did maintain a stable relationship with Shiho, with whom he had a son named Orca. Orca was a red-coat Zaft pilot who was following his father's footsteps.

Shinn also was a strong soldier still. He managed to rise to the 2nd in Rank of FAITH, under Kira himself. Due to the lack of vast wars, he went to teach FAITH recruits with his wife, Luna, who then had the rank of Vice-Admiral. They have two children, who have lives outside military, much to their parents' relief, because they didn't want their children to pursue a life full of danger.

"There is one thing you should know..." Yue said and everyone turned toward him. "Lelouch...Kira's foster's son...is becoming an innovator in his own right."

"And you talk as if that is a bad thing." Mu asked.

"It is, for him. Unlike our world, his world has primitive technology...and the world is nowhere near unified."

"And since our worlds are parallel, oh my god..." Athrun said. "These aliens will tear his world apart..."

Yue let the meaning sink in.

"Well, we have to help him!" Cagalli said heatedly. "He is our family too. we have to protect him."

Yue saw the people in the meeting nod with approval and agreement. "Then I propose...that Halo remain in this world while I go to Lelouch's."

"What! Surely you don't have to..." Kira said before remembering Yue's story.

"Halo will surpass me, I know it. For him to do that, he needs experience. Besides, Lelouch's world is more desperate than this world is." Yue left.

"When our situation is over, we hightail it to their world with all the forces we can muster." Cagalli growled, and when she growled like that, nearly everyone, except Yue and Halo, obeyed her.

* * *

Soon, Avalan and Kallen were getting ready to move back to Japan. Kallen, however, was in her red flight suit and Avalan was in his neon blue and white Innovator suit. "You sure we will be okay?"

"I told my father you and I were going to have some...private time of our own...which is true...in a way." Avalan shook his head at Kallen's coy remark and activated his Quanta gundam.

**I got a message from your father. **Quanta gundam said to Avalan's brain.

_And? _Avalan asked.

**He said to remain in this world...**

_Sigh, okay. I uploaded your system in my knightmare, so you would be able to communicate with me there too._

**Why don't you use me in battle? I am getting more after weeks of not being used!**

_If I do, then I would be in huge trouble...your GN particles are too advanced; I will get my ass whooped by Yue because I exposed our technology to this world._

_**Okay, so I will deactivate in the atmosphere and connect to your knightmare when you turn it on.**_

_Deal. Drop me and Kallen off at Japan quickly._

_**Time Paradox!**_

_Huh?_

_**Got ya!"**_

_Sigh, just do it!_

Avalan took Kallen into his cockpit and told her the whole story inside as they flew to Japan.

"So...you are from the other universe...that is sexy."

"Kallen...let us save such things after our mission is done." Avalan said, though he kinda liked it. She was sitting on his lap in the cockpit, and her squirming did not help with his hormones.

"Come on...we have time before we reach Japan." Kallen pouted.

"In ten minutes?" Avalan said sarcastically before Kallen straddle his waist.

"Then we don't waste any more time." Avalan sweatdropped as a shadow enveloped the cockpit.

**_Imminent Threat in the cockpit! Permission to eject!_**

_That is not funny! _

_**I beg to differ...and get those mushy feelings out of your head. They are forcing to make me look for restricted websites!**_

_You are a robot for crying out loud!_

_**That hurt my...oh my god...what are you doing!**_

Kallen kissed Avalan and squirmed to get a reaction out of him. Avalan's hands twitched as they traveled down her back to her buttocks and massaged them. She moaned deeper into the kiss and tried to get out of her suit.

**_Your father will be so proud._**

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

* * *

In Japan, Todoh and the black knight cohorts were positioned around the Viceroy area. "Nagisa, Senba, Ohgi, are you in position?"

"Yes, we are. But where is Zero? Ohgi asked.

"He will be here soon." Todoh said when a black air commander unit appeared. "This is Zero. Greetings General Cesare Westings. I suggest that you unconditionally surrender to us."

"You wish, you cowardly terrorist."

"There you have a reaction." Lelouch said as he activated his chest-piece electromagnetic Gefjun disturber. The rail-way trains also popped their hatches and sent out a wave of disabling waves throughout Tokyo. Every electronic and sakuridite based technology shutdown.

"Alright. Tohdoh!"

"Roger. 3rd and 4th battallion, storm through toward the Headquarters!" Tohdoh and his customized Santoryou, a samurai-based Gloucestor with 3 samurai swords, led the burais and Gekkas toward the headquarters.

"Ohgi, lead your troops around and enter from the behind. Tohdoh, destroy those turrets. Nagisa, trail Tohdoh. Senba, use the skyscrapers to land on the palace. The Britannian military will not be able to contact their homeland for six hours. After six hours, their closest force will reach Japan in 4 hours. We have to take down their headquarters and their bases in 7 so that we may have a firm defensive position!"

"I already contacted our rebels to attack against the base. Once we finish here, we shall commence on a multiple-barrage operation." Lelouch looked at C.C. "Time for you to go."

"Yes, my prince." She gave him a chaste kiss and ejected from her cockpit. She landed on a white knightmare underneath the Black Sun; it resembled a feminine white knight with a gold-encrusted helmet and pauldrons. It had sharp pointed spear points at its joints, which doubled as slash-hearkens and maser vibration spears. Its main weapons were a Varis-sniper Rifle, a Maser power claw, and most importantly, a spear-drill capable of breaking through titanium. On its back was a flight pack with energy wings.

"Joan of Ark...ready to serve my beloved prince." C.C said and Lelouch smiled. "Soon, we shall be together...my dear Cecinah." C.C giggled and flew into the sky to destroy the enemy bases.

Tohdoh sliced through the enemy sutherlands and Senba poked straight through the cockpit.

"Tohdoh, I assume that you have evacuated the city just as I commanded?" Zero said.

"Indeed, but why?"

"You shall see." The black sun charged energy beam and ejected a cube. It shot the cube and sprayed the city underneath it with a rain of energy. It destroyed the skyscrapers and toppled them near the Britannian headquarters and missing black knights. The debris cleared and showed an underground way through the city.

"The Britannians have created a system to move secretly. Use them to surprise the military connected to this base!"

"Roger. Nagisa, Senba, follow me!" Tohdoh led his troops to the underground while the turrets were destroyed one by one."

"Everything is going as planned." Lelouch saw his virtual map inside the cockpit of the black sun. "Yes...all I need to do is wait for Avalan and Kallen.

"We are here!" Kallen and Lelouch arrived in Quanta, who dropped them off in the sky. Avalan led Kallen in the air to his knightmare, which was jettisoned to them. He leaped into the cockpit with her in his lap.

"Knightmare, Amaterasu. protecting kallen." The Knightmare's eyes flashed. Rakshata made a new one for him. State of the art knightmare made for dual-sword play. It looked like a Vincent Custom frame, but it had a dragon head coming out of its torso and a slash-hearken antenna on its head. It had two Lancelot Conquista shields on its arms and on its legs each. On its back was a triple-battery pair of rail guns with a float system wings, each having a physical anit-ship sword and a detachable rail-gun. At its hips were two great-swords that could be combined into a double spear.

"Kallen, I will lead you to Guren Seiten. So bear with me." Kallen nodded as she did the top of her suit.

**_I still can't believe you did her in the cockpit. _Quanta's system was on the knightmare, so Avalan could communicate with it. **

**_Shut it. She raped me. End of story._**

**_Says the one who begged her to ride harder. _**

_Shut up!_

Avalan shook his head as he destroyed a helicopter with his pistol. "alright. Amaterasu, going to headquarters. Have the Guren ready to launch." Guren Seiten V3 launched from the ground in a capsule. Avalan caught it and opened that hatch so Kallen could get in.

"See ya on the flip side." She kissed him and went to her cockpit. She activated the controls and unleashed the Guren Seiten. "Let's go!"

The Britannian turrets were annoying, but were soon taken care of by the Guren and Amaterasu. The Black Knights marched up the palace and quickly took out the General and his escorts. The Guren exploded a gloucestor after lifting it into the air while Amaterasu quicky cut a skyscraper to destroy the Britannian forces on the ground.

"Fire!" The Britannians came down from the sky on their parachutes. But Lelouch look care of them with his wings and reactivated the gefjun, so that the city would have electricity again.

"Black Knights, we shall overcome their defenses and infiltrate their base. Then we shall take control and infiltrate, sending a wrong message that the black knights were taken care of; meanwhile, Japan shall become its own nation!"

"Long live Zero! Long Live Zero!"

Meanwhile, the JOan of Ark drilled through the enemy tower and reported. "The base in Kyushu is taken care of."

"Good, Cecinah. Move on to the next base. Do you have enough energy?"

"I am 40%"

"Come to the air and recharge."

"Oh you tell me." CC laughed and looked forward to a moment with her prince.

* * *

Halo and Yue looked at each other as Yue prepared to leave.

"You always said I will surpass you, father. But...did you really mean that?" Yue looked at his son intently.

"I meant it literally." Yue looked sad all of a sudden and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I never told you this...but you have your mother's spirit. Never let it go." Yue left and went into his Exarch gundam He used an Omega Cannon blast to go to Lelouch's world and Halo looked out into space.

"I shall surpass you, father. On my own grounds."

"I thought so." He turned to see Kei Nagase, the leading engineer in the Grey Knights.

"Did my father tell you..." Halo asked.

"Kid, I knew your father more than anyone...he and I go back to the old days...of the mythological era."

"So...you fought the gods as well."

"Well I didn't fight." Kei said. "But I helped out. Your father is the toughest and bravest guy I know. Hell, he went through horrors that would flip the other Emperors inside out."

"Did you then...know my mother?" Kei nodded. "She was lovely... made him happy when he was moody...and she was so...strong...even stronger than your father...in some ways."

Halo leaned on the glass that looked toward space. "I never knew my mother...but my father told me she taught him a lesson."

"Sure did. She taught him how life, how insignificant it is, must be respected. Your father may seem ruthless and murderous, but he has never killed people unless he absolutely needed to."

"My father told me he was a god...but which god..."

"The god who became a human permanently, and then made them tremble at his power. Who do you think he is?" Halo's eyes widened.

"Hephaestus...the god of fire scorned by his peers...who then became human to challenge the gods...I thought that was a folks tale..."

"It is not. Actually, you hear stories about it all the time; the princes who have defeated monsters in stories, every one which has an under dog triumph over the massive evil is based on Yue's triumph over the gods. And he didn't mean to become human in the first place."

"What?" Halo asked. "Tell me."

"Every force has an opposite force, no matter how strong one is. The Gods you speak of...those whom we call the Olympians...had their enemies...the Titans. Your father nearly died against his battle...so the gods could do one thing...transfer his soul into a mortal body which reflected upon his kindness and humility...the mortal body you see today. Hephaestus, or should I say Yue, lived as a human and found out that the sorrow upon the earth was actually a result of the gods themselves. So, he fought them."

Halo couldn't believe it. "I know my father is powerful...but I doubt he was strong enough to take on the rest of the Gods."

"He didn't do it alone. He had allies; the Titans who swore vengence against the gods, and his strongest allies were Aidoneus and Gaia."

"Gaia! The mother of earth? Who is Aidoneus?"

"The 71st name of Hades."

"The God of Death and Underworld?" The son of the Messiah fell to his knees. "This is getting more pretentious by the minute. "So...my father went against the powers of these multi-gods...then what?"

"your father knew that the only way he could end their reign on this world was if he broke their connections with this one."

"that led to the Innovation Cycles..."

"Exactly! by changing every human in this world into an innovator, it increased the human's independence over the god's influences on their minds. Your father did not evolve every single human to just stop wars; that was only a possible result of the innovation."

Halo then looked at him. "My father is a god, but what about you? There is no way you would know this unless you are a god as well."

Nagase lifted his hands. "You caught me. I am Iapetos...your father's best friend...and a fellow titan in the ranks of the former titans."

"The god of the dimensions..."

Nagase grinned and clapped. "Now, your father asked me to build you a mobile suit that would fully manifest your abilities. Come with me." He led his subordinate into the hangar to show a breathtakingly beautiful suit.

It was like a wholly white Arche gundam with two long buster swords on its arms. . On its back were state-of-the-art Wings of Heaven system with a set of 64 Grand Supreme GN DRAGOON BITS system. It had Supreme Omega Shift Armor, which blocked all kinds of attacks, from physical to laser. On its left arm was a composite weapon system tripling was an energy shield, a beam cannon, and a long laser saber. Inside its cockpit was a VEDA terminal, so Halo could send orders easily.

"This is Evangelian Gundam. It rivals your father's Exarch gundam in combat prowess. You should have no problem with the controls. Your father always told me how the future generation is always stronger than the past. Prove it, and you shall surpass your father." Halo nodded.

"Halo!" He turned to see Athena, Kira, and Lacus. He walked to Athena and held her hand. "Athena?"

Athena looked at him with fearful eyes. "I don't want to lose you so soon...so...tell me you won't die." Halo closed her lips with a small kiss and hugged her. "I won't."

"Halo, Athena, come here." Kira said and handed them two rings. "Your mother and I got these for our wedding...and I want you to have them." They were platinum rings with a small diamond in the middle. "I hope that your marriage turns out well."

"Ma-arriage?" Halo stuttered, blushing slightly. "I...thank you..." He put the ring in Athena's ring finger and vice versa.

"Halo, the fleet is waiting for your command." Halo looked back at Nagase and nodded. "I will be back...Athena...wait for me." They kissed one last time before he went to his Evangelian Gundam.

"Halo!" Athena cried out, just as Lacus cried out for Kira before he went to out in the Freedom gundam 22 years ago.

"Kira..it's time for you to go to." Kira nodded and went to his gundam. Lacus gave him a slight kiss as he left. "I hope both of our men come back." Lacus said and Athena nodded. The younger Yamato touched her belly. "Your father will come back...believe in him." Athena whispered and her baby moved slightly...signaling to her that it knew.

The Evangelion and Paladin Freedom went out into space, along with Elleon's Reborn and Athrun's Divine Justice. A fleet of 500,000 ships, along with 10,000,000,000 mobile suits, were strategically placed around the Earth. The PLANTS were moved to the other side of the Earth and the moon, now fitted with GN drives, was moved as the base of operations for the fleet. The veterans of the last valentine wars took the front lines. Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal, all upgraded with the latest technology and GN drives. They were also connected with the VEDA system to allow better coordination.

Murrue Ramius sighed as she looked around the bridge. It had been years since she was one Archangel...and hopefully the last.

"Murrue." She looked up and saw Mu La Flaga. "I am going out."

"The hell you are! What are you going to pilot?" Murrue screamed.

"This Nagase guy gave the Akatsuki a huge upgrade. Now it is called the Sinanju."

"Are all men like this! Do they want to die in battle!" She asked.

"Beats me. But I just know that I have to fight for you and our children." Mu said and Murrue sighed.

"Alright. But come back alive. If you die, I will kill you."

"Don't worry. I am the man that makes the impossible possible." He gave her a wink.

Shinn checked his controls one last time and saw Luna's face in the screen. "I won't stop you from fighting, but come back to me...in one piece."

"I will Luna. I will not lose another person ever again." He was determined. But he was stable because he knew that humanity was united now and that their enemy were these aliens. "Never...I will not lose or die."

Yzak and Dearka were stationed on the Eternal. "You know, I thought that I would never fight another war, but I guess one more doesn't hurt."

"Baka...of course it will hurt. Orca!" He yelled through the communication. "If you die...then...I will never forgive you!"

"Okay, dad." Orca said.

Halo felt all of the positive emotion within the fleet and smiled. "We are united as one. We shall transcend the gods and beat their challenges...for we have one thing they do not have...love." The fleet roared in encouragement.

"Now, the wave will come at us in waves. Do not get in contact with the enemy; take care of them close range. Kira, Athrun, Elleon, Serrion, Leon. You shall form a vanguard around me as I break through their defenses and try to communicate with these beings."

"You think they are sentient?" Serrion said in his Susanoo.

"Yes...I believe so...I sense them talking to each other in my head."

"me too." Kira said.

"Hey...look at Jupiter!" Leon said and everybody looked at the planet. A huge hole appeared inside the planet and out came millions of metal spikes coming out. Then a huge spherical satellite came out...it look almost tree-like...almost biological.

"Is the Lunar Cannon ready to fire?" Halo asked and Veda confirmed it. "Fire." A Genesis Cannon mounted on the Moon fired at will at the alien satellite, creating a giant hole in it, but the attack was futile as it fixed itself. Then the waves of the silver spikes charged toward the fleet.

"All ships shall activate their GN shields now and fire their cannons! All units shall fall between the ships to decrease the damage possible." The ships assembled into a double spear-head formation with mobile suits between them and activated their shields.

"Here they come!" Serrion yelled. "Let's do it!"

Kira's paladin freedom fired thousands of blasts and the reborn gundam transformed into a cannon to blast away the oncoming wave. Their Dragoons and GN bits flew around, evading the strikes and shooting down the alien mobile armors. Leon led whole lot of them toward the fleet which blasted them apart.

Halo's evangelian's Dragoon Bits activated as well, but instead of simply shooting beams and shields, it formed circle formations, portals where he could travel through dimensions without using excess energy. He zapped through, destroying thousands at a time with his enhanced beam-physical buster blade. The Divine Justice activated its berserker armor and combined its four beam sabers into a shuriken. It tore through the aliens like a hot blade.

But this was a war of attrition, and the GN-shields were beginning to fail slowly under the stress of the these alien spikes. One ship fell and got impaled and was assimilated into a silver glob that shot the same blasts as the previous ship.

"Shit, these things are breaching the defenses!" Shinn roared. He cut a ship into with his anti-ship sword, but his 1st sword was sucked in. He used his palma fiocina cannon to blow it away and reached for a second sword on its back.

"This ends now!" Evangelion gundam used its gn bits to combine with his buster swords to create a massive cannon. But instead of firing a single massive shot, the shots diverged into millions of blasts and destroyed almost all of the aliens, except for the spherical fortress of theirs.

"All ships and mobile suits pull back. I will take care of this alone." Halo charged forward and activated his Divine Armor of Holy Sanctimony. Evangelion's GN vessels shined inside the armor of the suit and created a virtual simulation of a seraphim angel around the gundam. The cockpit seemed to combine with Halo's mind and his blue eyes shined. "Time to ascend." He said in a different voice and his hair began to change color from black to white. The Dragoon bits flew around in circles, creating massive energy inside the gundam and it tore through the surface of the fortress.

Inside, he activated his quantum brainwaves and communicated with the aliens. Learned about their past, their objective...and indeed, they were sent by an anonymous source. He overrided their orders and told them to peacefully coexist with the humans. They agreed and thanked Halo for freeing them from the bondages of the Gods. They left with the help of Halo's warp gate, but not before giving Halo the information he needed to pursue more answers.

"It is time to go to Lelouch's world after all." He said, returning to his former state.

* * *

Yue felt Halo's power as he ended the alien invasion. He smiled at the knowledge that his son just became the ultimate weapon against the gods. No doubt he would come to this world to go through the passages of the gods, and Yue would accompany him.


	13. Beginning of Innovation

It was time for Zero to eradicate every single Britannian threat in Japan. His Black Knights and allies laid the defenses down and built upon them the foundations for the Japanese. All of the Britannians were offered a safe passage back to Britannia, for Lelouch hated the idea of taking hostages for gain.

"Joan of Ark, requesting assistance." Lelouch turned the Dark Sun around and went as quick as he could to C.C. She was being bombarded by Britannian artillery, and her shielding would not last longer.

"Not her, you bastards!" He roared as he released his slash-hearkens, which sped through and destroyed the Artillery, blasting right through them

"Cecinah, are you alright?"

"I am...thank you." She smiled on the screen. But I am running out of energy."

"No problem. Lelouch landed on the Joan of Ark and instantly, energy was transferred to her knightmare. He soon left and Joan of Ark was left to face another squad of Britannians. She activated her fortress mode, which shifted the plates of her wings around her to create a spherical spiked shield around her. The enemy freaked out at this new white tank in front of them, but they weren't scared enough yet. C.C pushed all of her cannons and the spikes on the shields opened and fired VARIS cannons all over, destroying everything in its path.

"AAAHHH, it is a monster!"

"No...I am only his right hand." C.C whispered. The landspinners shifted to the side to reveal a set of more wheels and boosters. Now the Joan of Ark was a moving tank of destruction. It ran over the knightmares in her path and ultimately pulverized the Britannian fortress. It retracted its shields and revealed its femine construct.

"This is the Joan of Ark. I have burned my enemies down..."

"Excellent. Wait there, and I will pick you up." Lelouch said as he flew toward her and picked her up.

"How is Joan of Ark?"

"It suits my needs...but not all of it." She said sultrily. "Come on, my prince. Let us finish this battle quickly and rest."

"Your definition of rest is not the same as mine." Lelouch said. "But very well. Japan shall be a new country to rule!"

Avalan's Amaterasu quickly made work of the reinforcements coming from the sides. He dodged a spear from a gloucestor, grabbed it, and sliced it into pieces. Using the spear, he pierced another knightmare and crashed it into a building. He jumped into the air and spun, shooting his VARIS pistols, the incoming enemies were shot down instantly. Then he flew into the air, slicing helicopters.

"Having fun?" Guren Seiten V2 flew next to him, holding a knightmare in its radiation claw. She charged it and blew her enemy into pieces.

"What do you say that we do a formation?"

"You are on." The two of them flew straight through an enemy contingent. Avalan flew side to side in a circle, spining his two swords like a tornado while Kallen spun with him with her Radation Claw in wide range-mode. They tore through every single one of them, except for one skilled one.

"I am Knight Setest Wyern. I shall not let your two live!" Kallen snorted and burst forward with her energy wings. At an incredible speed she cut off the Vincent Commander's legs with her radiation claw Slash Harken. Then she drove her sword into the cockpit into the cockpit, but the enemy wrapped its slash-harken ropes around her. "huh!"

"For the glory of the empire!" Setest roared and self-destructed. Guren fell from the sky, with the top part of the chest blown off, but the rest where intact. Avalan rushed to catch it.

"Kallen! Are you okay!" He saw that she was bleeding at the head...but she was still conscious. "I am okay...just shaken."

Something clicked in Avalan's head. He was angry...far angrier than ever in his life. His eyes shone in purple light and the cockpit of his knightmare shined as well. Quanta's system inside the knightmare was activated...

**Quanta Angel system activated. Releasing all energy limiters. **The joints and plates on Amaterasu began to shine in green-blue light, and they shifted to reveal an energy core that powered up Amatersu's already powerful weapons.

"Stay safe." Avalan said as he put the Guren on the ground and went to destroy anyone in his way. "Avalan?" Kallen said fearfully.

Lelouch saw the erratic behavior of the Amaterasu mercilessly destroying Britannian mobile suits and airship. "Shit...he has gone into SEED mode!"

"Seed mode?" C.C asked.

"Supernatural Evolutionary Edict Dimension. It is a special mode for certain innovators with battle capabilities. It allows the body to break through any inhibitions it has and perform tasks normally impossible even for an evolved human. Their human strength becomes 10 times of a natural human and their mental capacity his tripled. I knew that the Four Emperors and Halo were capable of using SEED mode at will, but Avalan too? This isn't good!"

"Why? Would it be good for us now that he is stronger."

"That is not the point. He just went into SEED mode for the first time and has no control over himself whatsoever! He is like an uncaged animal out there. Only one way to stop him. Kallen!"

"Yes...what is going on!" Kallen answer as she saw the onslaught caused by Amaterasu.

"Avalan has gone berserk! You have to stop him. Go close to him and express your true feelings! That will awaken him from the madness!"

"O-okay!" Kallen slowly approached Avalan, who was slicing enemies after enemies. She managed to get close, but he started to attack her too. Before he could hurt her, Lelouch used his energy cannon to shake Amaterasu so that the Guren could bear-hug it from the behind. She got out of her cockpit and went into Amaterasu's. Avalan shook in anger and his eyes were so scary that Kallen was hesitant, but she kissed him and yelled "I love you!"

Avalan stopped and the shine in his eyes were gone. The Quanta Angel system stopped and he returned to normal. He took deep breaths as he kissed Kallen back. "Thank you...for saving me."

"Just don't do that again." Kallen warned before kissing him again. "Come on, we have a battle to win here." AValan nodded. "Come on, go back to the Guren."

"I don't think so. I have to be with you so that you don't go berserk anymore, do I?" AValan smiled and proceeded toward combat. It wasn't long before Japan triumphed and gained independence. It garnered support from other Areas of neutrality and gained influence and standing. Lelouch factioned governments to restore the economy and social powers. But he destroyed all nobility privileges and constituted a decree similar to that of the Unites States of America in the Seed universe. Soon, only after a month after his victory, Japan was secure.

* * *

The Britannia Empire was devastated after its loss of Area Eleven, or more accurately the United Nation of Japan. Now they were in a power struggle in other Areas as well, and the Royal family knew it.

The most important of all, the Emperor was missing. He was nowhere to be seen in the capital. Therefore, Schneizel and Cornelia took the lead for the Royal family, seeing there were the more capable ones.

Lelouch returned to Britannia quickly, doing his work through his secure labtop for the Japanese government. He was busy already, but now he was asked to do a special duty from Schneizel.

"WHAT? An ambassador between the two worlds?" He said across Schneizel's desk.

"Indeed. You are perhaps the only person I know and trust that has been between the two worlds. I believe that you being a peacekeeping force will help ensure our survival."

"Strange...I know that you were ambassador between EU and Chinese Federation before...but they are imminent threats. Why do you want the other world to be our allies?"

Schneizel nodded at his assistant Kanon to exit and close the door behind him. "You see Lelouch, ever since this man...Yue Avalon, was it...came, his majesty has not been himself. He has lost his composure and left many of his duties to me...more so than usual...and his recent disappearance has led me to conclude that he is hiding from this man."

Lelouch knew the fear that Yue Avalon can inspire in people. He scared entire armies and countries with his presence alone...so even the emperor of Britannia would be no match for him.

"I wish that you would try to stop that man from doing anything harsh against us. Because if he does, I doubt that any force on this Earth would be able to stop him."

"Yeah...so I get what you mean...alright. I suggest that we have a...peace-keeping meeting with us and their leaders. I can maybe get a few of them to come...but don't hope for anything. I just heard that they just defeated a huge legion of aliens that tried to wipe them out, so they are still recuperating."

"I see, well. Also. another matter."

"huh?" Lelouch drank a little coffee from his tea cup.

"The man at the ceromony mentioned his son would surpass him...do you see any way that he will enter a political marriage with one of our sisters?"

Lelouch spat out the coffee onto the floor. "You crazy! You want him in our family? Yue is scary, but Halo is scarier in other ways! There was one time that Nunally was kidnapped and the terrorists wanted weapons. Halo acted without anyone's knowledge and rescued Nunally. Then he went back and killed every single one of the terrorists. All 10,000 of them. And he didn't just kill; he mutilated them and sent their body parts to the government that supported them!"

"And consider the good side of that, Lelouch. Although he is powerful and feared, he still protects those close to him, especially his family. No doubt that if he does marry one of our sisters, then that protection will extend to Britannia."

Lelouch shook his head still. "He is engaged and has a kid on his way. Polygamy is not looked favorably in the other world unlike here, Schneizel. There are other candidates I know who I know did not marry, but trust me...they aren't as nearly as easy as they would seem."

"Leave that to me." Schneizel said. "For now, just do as I ask."

"Yes, Prime Minister." He mock-bowed and left. As he walked out of his office, he decided to walk to Nunally's room, only to be flanked by his hateful half-siblings Castor and Carline.

"So, commoner, where are you headed today?"

"I am busy with an important job, unlike you. So please move." Lelouch was about to pop a bubble before a shadow loomed over him.

"Please, Prince Castor and Princess Carline. His business was with me." Lelouch turned and saw the Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein.

"Yes...well...excuse us." Castor hit Lelouch's shoulder and the two of them walked away.

"Lord Waldstein, you needed something?" Lelouch asked nervously.

"Yes...I have heard that your skills with a knightmare are excellent, not surprisingly. Her majesty Empress Marianne was an excellent pilot." Lelouch nodded for him to continue. "And?"

"His majesty, the Emperor, has left us a will to act when he left." Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "A will?"

"Yes. He has told me to instate you with the rank of Knight of Two."

"Me, a Knight of Two?" Lelouch could not believe it. "I don't have any outstanding military records whatsoever."

"Nonsense. Your skills with a knightmare were well presented during Princess Nunally's birthday. And they were emphasized at Area Eleven at the battles against the Japanese Federation."

Lelouch was now suspicious. Suddenly, his workload was tripled. Now he had to be an ambassador and a Knight of Round. "I cannot refuse...can I?"

The Knight of One shook his head. "Your inauguration will be set in one month from now. I must ask that you and I test each other's skills. I am curious to see how your skills surmount to mine." Lelouch sighed and the two of them walked down to the training fields with the Galahad on one side. "You do have a personal knightmare, don't you?"

"Yeah, let me just call it." He called upon his Dark Sun, which he had Rakshata modify so it can transform into a knightmare. The wings came apart the the wing feathers rearranged to form radiation claws. The talons shifted toward the body and the back portion flipped to form legs. and landspinners. The phoenix head flipped back to reveal a head similar to a Vincent, but it had talons on each side of its face.

"An interesting knightmare." Bismark said. "However, such a machine will not be enought to defeat me." He took out his excalibur and pointed at his opponent. Lelouch on the other hand opened one of his claws and revealed a jagged MASER Saber. The Excalibur shone in purple energy while Lelouch's burned with red.

"Here I go!" Lelouch yelled and charged. He did a couple of feints to the side and stuck his blade forward. Bismarck blocked all of the offenses, and flew into the air. Lelouch followed him closely and soon, they were both 10,000 meters in the air.

"I shall attack." The Knight of One claimed and flew toward Lelouch with his sword. Instead of driving through, galahad thrust its hand out at the last moment and shot its slashharkens. The Dark Sun released his chest piece cannon and destroyed the projectiles and spun in the air with his sword, clashing against Excalibur in great force. They broke off from the clash and meet each other again and again.

Darlton ran to Cornelia's office, where she was looking for the invasion against Japan again. "Princess, there is something that you must see!"

"What? Did the numbers rebel again?" She said without taking her eyes off the paper."

"No, my lady. It is just that Prince Clovis is dueling against Bismarck Waldstein!"

"What!" Princess jumped up from the chair and went to watch the duel. "What is he thinking? He may be good, but he is in way over his league!"

Lelouch, however, was handling it just fine in his battle. His speed and reaction matched Waldstein's. The Dark Sun unleashed its claws and grabbed Excalibur. "Now you lose your sword!" He charged the radiation claw and attempted to destroy the energy sword, but Bismark matched the power output.

"Not so easily! I am the Knight of One!" The Galahad fully swung his sword to throw the smaller knightmare away and went after it. Lelouch shook his head in frustration and flipped to catch the hit with his arm shield. "If I can't destroy the sword, then I will just go after your hands!"

He punched Galahad with both of his claw. The Galahad was forced to use its entire blade to shield itself, but Lelouch grabbed the blade again and threw it away to the ground, catching his enemy offguard and slashing Galahad's arm.

Galahad moved before it was attacked again and flew backward, facing his opponent.

"I must admit, your skills with a knightmare are most impressive. You inherited Lady Marianne's skills and spirit. However, I will get serious." The stitches on Bismark's eye came off and outcame his Geass. The power to see the future a few second ahead. Using magnetism, Galahad retrieved its sword and went after Lelouch. When Lelouch thought they were going to clash again, Bismark flew behind him and nearly tore off the Dark Sun's wing.

"How did he get so fast all of the sudden?" Lelouch wondered. The Knight of One's movement was different from before. It was unnatural, almost inhuman. Lelouch had to dodge now because he could not get a hit on him. Then something happened. It was as if his body's stress and weariness disappeared. His mind cleared and focused on one goal...to defeat his enemy.

"It is over!" Bismarck prepared his final blow when the Dark Sun moved quickly in a blur, even to the sight of his geass. The Dark Sun's eyes shined and the knightmare unleashed its full Energy Wings. The black wings with red outines emitted blood red sparks showed how Lelouch was serious now.

Lelouch looked up, his eyes, even his body, shining with lines. "You want to dance?" He pulled the throttle and the Dark Sun zoomed at the speed of light. The devil incarnate went side to side, tearing Galahad into small pieces. With only one arm and leg remaining, Galahad was hopeless.

Lelouch took out his VASER spear from his wing spikes and pointed it. "I believe I won this round...Sir Bismark."

The Knight of One swallowed his pride and surrendered. Underneath them, the Knight of Rounds and military dignitaries stared up at the screen. Cornelia clapped in pride and everybody else followed her. "Lady Marianne, he is definitely your son."

* * *

Charles Zi Britannia was in the C's world, looking out the forever sunset on the Sword of Akasha. "Soon, my plan shall be complete. The dreams of me, Marianne, and my brother will be fulfilled.

"Guess again." He turned and saw Halo and Yue walking toward him.

"You! What are you two doing here?"

"I think you mean why?" Halo said. "But it does not matter now."

"None of it does." Yue sped forward and punched Charles in the gut and off the Sword of Akasha. Charles Vi Britannia fell to his unfortunate death as he fell, swallowed by the very world he tried to control. "I will be back!" He yelled.

"Now, my son. We go and face the gods; are you ready."

"I am." Yue's eyes shone and the sky shattered to reveal an alternate dimension. It was outer space...filled with stars, galaxies, the universe itself. They were on a bridge that seemd to be made of stars themselves, shining through the darkness of space.

"This is the space-time bridge...one used to connect dimensions and worlds. When we travel between our two worlds, we are actually using this gate."

"And you knew of this? Then why do you not use this gate on Earth?"

Yue pointed to the bridge, or bridges. Thousands and thousands of bridges connected a huge one that continued through the universe. One of the bridges was broken, as if a black hole was there.

"I broke the bridge to our world when I fought off the Gods eons ago. I cannot go to the realm of the Gods from our world."

"Is that why you tested on going into the other world?"

"That is part of it." Yue said. "The main reason was for me to see if I could travel to other worlds and break their involvement with the gods."

"Why did you...do you hate the Gods that much? I know that you were looked down on by the gods when you were Hephaestus, but it wouldn't matter; they own billions of worlds, how would one more differ?"

"Halo...once you show that Gods can bleed, they will not be worshipped anymore. And...this is not because they mistreated me...they took away your mother."

"What?" Halo stopped and looked at his father.

"They knew that she was the main reason why I wanted to be human...so they took her away from me as soon as she was born."

"So she is still alive?"

"Perhaps...i don't know. But I can finally find out...come..." Halo walked with his father through the space-time bridge. They traveled for hour and hours...but they did not seem to get closer.

"Father...how much longer..."

"Halo. Close your senses on the concept of time and open them toward seeing the light." Yue muttered and Halo did that. Before he knew it, he was in front of a pair of golden gates.

"How did?"

"The Space-Time bridge defies all concepts of time. Decades here would be a second in the real world. Don't focus on time." Yue said and pushed his palm on the gates. They opened and let the two of them in.

Behind that gate was nothing like Halo ever imagine. It was an entire city forged in gold and marble it was bustling with people, except these people had wings on their back.

"What is..this place?"

"This is Jupiter."

"Jupiter!"

"The planet-temple of Zeus. Come." He lead his son through the city. Spires many times the height of skyscrapers touched the sky

"You know how in Roman Mythology, their gods are named after planets? That is because those planets are the planets exclusively belonging to those gods. Mercury was mine. Mars was Ares's and so on."

"But why are we here? To communicate with them?"

"Partially yes. But also to get back your mother."

* * *

Lelouch woke up with C.C beside him, both as naked as the day they were born. He brought her with him as Avalan took care of the diplomatic duties as Zero. He didn't mind, since he got to stay with Kallen.

Over the weeks, the longer he was with C.C, he noticed some changes on his body. For example, his body became stronger and muscular to the point he could outmatch normal people. And his mind expanded so his multi-tasking abilities increased.

"What is happening to me...am I...maturing or what?" He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. His physique was impressive...muscles showing like Avalan and others. His hair was slightly longer; maybe he should get a haircut.

But his eyes were the most different. His purple eyes shined as if strands of light were inside his pupils.

"Are you okay?" C.C hugged his bare back with her nude body. "You seemed disturbed."

"My body...my mind...my eyes...they are changing..." Lelouch stammered. "I have seen these changes before, in my friends as we were growing up. They would be normal until they reached 16 or 17...then their body would begin to change...more muscles, greater height, greater precision...everything."

"I see...so...you are...evolving..."

"But how? The innovation is induced by GN particles...but I have not been close to a GN particle for a year...maybe my body is reacting to something..."

"Come on. Less talking, more action." C.C dragged Lelouch to their bed and started a night of passion and intimacy.


	14. Calm before the storm

Yue and Halo finally reached the Gates of the Gods...those that rule multi-universes...billions of them...The Gates utilized the symbols similar to the historical monuments in Lelouch's world.

The Gate was so huge and Halo could not believe it could be even moved. It was shining with white and blue light, and underneath it were layers and layers of gold and jewels.

"Lavish, aren't they?" Yue said. "I made this very gates during my tenure as one of them. 'It must exude as much power and authority as possible.' That is what my father told me."

"Zeus...so I am his grandson."

"You can say that." Yue said. "But don't consider him as one."

"I don't plan to." Halo said. "So, how are we going in?"

"Those with blood of a god can go in. Come." Yue walked straight through the gate and Halo did the same. Beyond the gate were arrays of stepping stones over the clouds leading to a huge palace.

"Welcome to Olympus...the symbol of strength and divinity." sarcasm to its fullest.

"Are they..."

Yue stated. "They are all arrogant, with possible exceptions of few."

"They know that we are here?" Halo asked.

"Yes...they wanted us here...that is why it was so easy to reach this place. Expect enemies now." In front of them, large humanoid soldiers many times the size of humans. They wore heavy metal armor and wielded great spears with golden tips and huge shields. They stood in flanks

"Don't worry about me...I won't die...I have to keep a promise to someone." Halo took out his sword strapped on his back and Yue took out his...a seven foot-long katana called the Blade of Twilight.

"State your name...immortals. And I shall see if you are worthy to be brought before the Pantheon."

"I am no immortal...i am a human." Halo whispered and charged against them. "AARAAR" The father and son duo hit the guards hard and they fell fast before the might of their blades.

* * *

The Ashford Academy was rebuilt in Britannia thanks to the resources Lelouch helped procure. They remodeled a former government building into a school, and Milly, predictably, made a festival for everyone to join.

"Hello, everyone, this is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President! Today is the Grand Opening Festival! Here, we have our guest of honor, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia. A word of honor, Princess?"

"Okay." She sighed and "Meow!" The campus roared in happiness and the venders began filling up with people. Suzaku, Euphemia, Lelouch, C.C, Avalan, and Kallen walked around the place, each eating an ice cream cone.

"Wow, Milly and her grandfather really changed this place up to suit the academy's needs. Wasn't this a military operation base?"

"Yes...but it belonged to the regiment in Area 11, but since they were destroyed, they didn't need it anymore." Lelouch said, wrapping his arm around C.C's shoulders. "I pulled some few strings...so it worked out in the end."

Kallen and Avalan shared a kiss now and then, making Suzaku and Euphemia jealous. "uhm...maybe we should do the same thing?"

"Huh? No...we can't! you are a princess while I am an Eleven." Euphie pouted and hugged Suzaku's arm. "Then I will do this." Suzaku blushed madly at this.

"Wait...what happened to Shirley and Nina? I didn't see them?" Kallen asked.

"They are with Milly." Lelouch said. "I had them evacuated as soon as the Black Knights attack. Strangely, they did not take any hostages...I wonder why?" C.C winked at him.

Avalan sensed one familiar figure approaching. Lelouch did too. They looked up in the air and they both said. "Susanowo? What is Serrion doing here?"

The mobile suit landed to an unfinished driveway and the group went to greet their friend.

"Serrion, what are you doing here?"

The white haired innovator jumped from his cockpit and landed gracefully. "Hey...I am looking for Halo and Yue."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Avalan asked.

"Well, they came to this world and suddenly disappeared for two days. Not even Veda know where they are. Athena is getting anxious, you know." Serrion said. "She is getting hormone imbalances and mood swings already! She is so bad that she sent the entire Grey Knights out on a search!"

Avalan sweatdropped. "Athena...mood-swings? Those do not look compatible..."

"They apparently do. Hell! I was supposed to be on a date today before I was sent here. Oh, I am so rude. My name is Serrion Dantes, nice to meet you!" He dramatically bowed before the group.

"Serrion, this is Kallen, my girlfriend." Avalan said.

"Ah, that Kallen? I see." Serrion gave Avalan a teasing remark.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard from Quanta what you two did." Avalan and Kallen blushed madly while others looked at him, jaw dropped.

"Anyway, is there anything exciting to do here? Hey, there is a party!" Serrion saw and joined the group.

"Is he always this cheerful?" Kallen asked.

"He is...because he is just that way. But his younger sister is his polar opposite." Avalan commented. "Oh...yeah. Hey Serrion! How is Freyja dealing with the fact that Athena and Halo are engaged?"

Serrion shook his head. "Not well...I am afraid. At first, she exploded. But then...she calmed down a bit...maybe she is coming out of her shell like Halo did. Last time I checked, she was with mom." Then he exclaimed. "Hey! A chocolate fountain!" He ran to it and starting cramming chocolate covered food in his mouth.

The day went smoothly for the gang. Avalan and Serrion won every strength-based game there, including a tug of war with a bull. Lelouch, however, won chess and go, mostly because Avalan and Serrion were busy eating.

"I don't see how you can eat so much and still be this fit!" Kallen asked as Avalan ate a second serving chocolate sunday.

"Innovators burn more calories as they fight. The bad thing is that it makes us dependent on food greatly. We can't last one week without food!"

"I don't think anybody can." Kallen answered. "Hey, there is the President!" They saw Milly coming with Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz.

"How are my friends and lackies! pretty good, right?" they nodded and Milly recognized a newcomer. A tall handsome man with white hair. Her eyes popped out and she started to sweat. A smile that would make a developed woman such as herself feel so...wet...

"Uh, who are you?" Milly asked. "I am sorry if I am being a bit rude. I am told by others that my being straightforward is sometimes rude. But I think it is a good thing, you know. I was just that sort of a kid that rebelled against everything. A tomboy you would say. I don't know if you were the same if you were young. If you were, great! If not, still great! Why am I stammering...talking nervous like a girl before puberty. Oh, I don't even know myself you know!" Milly rambled until Serrion touched her shoulder.

"Relax. I am just Lelouch's friend. Serrion Dantes...at your service." Serrion smiled. Milly blushed, and everybody else there had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"What is this! Miss President is nervous?" Shirley said.

"I don't know if that is even possible..." Nina stammered.

"Miss Prez, NNOOOOOOO!" Rivalz cried as he met an undefeatable foe.

"There he goes again." Avalan touched his head.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Serrion...has a technique called the 3 second love. He can make a single woman fall for him in 3 seconds." Avalan told his GF. "That allows him to pick six to seven girls at a time."

"He is a player?"

"A _Professional _Player." He said.

Even Lelouch was astounded. "Even after seeing Serrion do that over a hundred times, it never ceases to amaze me." C.C hugged rubbed into him "He is interesting...no wonder the President is falling for him."

Serrion looked at Milly's form. Nice, Curvaceous, Blonde, rebellious...feisty...his type... "You wouldn't mind being my guide in this fine establishment?"

"No, of course not!" Milly took Serrion's arm and led him through the festival. The others followed him. Rivalz was in tears. "My chances with PREZ are OVER!"

"Hey rivalz. There are plenty of fish in the sea..." Shirley said. "But maybe even I met my match." She glumly said as C.C sat on Lelouch and groomed him.

"So...do all of your friends cheat?" Kallen asked AValan.

"Nah...only Serrion and Leon. Don't worry. I will never cheat on you."

"Good, because I would kill you if you did." She gave an evil smile. "Come on, let's follow our queen with her prince." They walked around and played some more games until the night, when there was a dance.

Avalan took Kallen; Lelouch took C.C; Serrion took Milly. They danced a good hour before retiring to the drinks section.

"How is Athena doing in her pregnancy?" Lelouch asked.

"She is about two months in...already cranky, as you know. Although Mrs. Yamato is helping cope with the stress, she is scared that Halo died." Serrion swirled a drink in his hand.

"Halo is perhaps the last person who would die in war." Avalan said.

"Yeah...by the way...you know where Halo is?"

"No." Avalan said. Lelouch shook his head. "If they don't want to be found, they won't be."

Milly, drunk as a beer barrel, slouched over Serrion's lap and straddled his waist. "Hey, Serrionnnnn, do you want to play?" THe other were shocked at this display. "I for one am hot." She took off her dress jacket and undid the top part of her dress, revealing great cleavage and neck area.

"Uhhhh, hello?" Serrion said. Certainly, he was uncomfortable, at the same time, excited.

"Hey, is that your sword, or all you happy to see me?" Milly rubbed into his waist more. Nina fainted. Shirley collapsed from nose bleeding. C.C and Kallen, not wanting to lose, did the same thing, though less in extremity.

"Did you know that my parents tried to put me with some rich boy in the high class?" MIlly slurred and Serrion shook his head. "Well I told them to shove that proposal up their asses! But apparently they did and vomited again! So...they leave me with one choice..."

"And that is..." Serrion asked and Milly gave a smile that would make even the Devil proud. "Come with me..."She grabbed his collar and into her dormitory while other just stayed there.

"I guess they go fast..." Lelouch commented and patted bawling Rivalz in the back. "Milly was drunk...although I sensed some sincerity inside it. I think she just got drunk so she could have an excuse to do that."

"She definitely played that fast." Kallen stated. "I always thought she was...mature in a way...but not like this."

"Of course...and we don't go too fast." C.C gave Lelouch a chaste kiss and nuzzled his neck.

"Come on...let's get Shirley and Nina off the ground before someone accuses us of doing something weird. Rivalz, I guess those two are yours..."

"W-what?" Rivalz's eyes popped out. The group laughed and left Rivalz with the ladies.

In Milly's room...she pushed Serrion onto the bed and straddled him. "Did you really think I was drunk?"

"Huh?" Serrion asked.

"I am not drunk...I am just having fun!" Milly said. "I don't know...but I feel you are different from the other men I met..."

"That is because I have experience." Serrion laughed. "You are not the first woman I met willing to take me to bed..."

"Oh really?" Milly sat up and put her hands on her hips. "So I am just an exercise for you?"

"Depends...on how good you are." The innovator winked and Milly laughed. "Oh we shall see how good we are..." She turned off the lights.

* * *

Lelouch was being inaugurated as the Knight of Two. But the thing was that a Royal Family member could not be a Knight of Round...due to the power imbalance that would happen. So Lelouch removed his title as 11th prince of Britannia and took the Title of Knight of Two.

Schneizel handled the inauguration, as the Emperor was not there. The nobles, other Knights of Round, and the Royal Family were there. Surprisingly, most of them were happy that we rescinded his Royal Title. They did not like a commoner to take the throne and they were also impressed at his skills. Now they were somewhat assured that their Crown would remain "pure."

"Lelouch Lamperouge." Schneizel said. He decided to take Lamperouge as his sur-name because that was the name he used in his school and also happened to be his mother's surname. Now the entire school can know of his ascendance and not know of his bloodline. "Do you solemnly swear to defend the Crown and the honor of this beloved country, even with your life?"

"I do." Lelouch said.

"And will you forsake any acts of selfishness to stand as a paragon of perfection and bravery amongst the Knights of Britannia?"

"I do."

"Then I present thee with the Plate of Coronation, the Knight of Round Robes, and the Sword of Marshals." Lelouch was given a black robe similar to those of other Knight of Rounds, the plate that his mother had when she was knighted, and a gold-plated sword.

"Now rise." Schneizel said. "All hail the Knight of Two, Lelouch Lamperouge!" The entire audience clapped and screams of ladies were heard. Lelouch bowed before the audience and descended from the stage in the Main hall. He shook the hands of other Knight of Rounds and finally went to Cornelia.

"Hard to forget how you were just a small kid years ago...now look at you..." She ruefully smiled. "But now...you are a man in your own right."

"Thanks...Princess Cornelia. Should I call you that now I gave up my claim to the throne?" She chuckled. "Just call me sister or Cornelia." Lelouch smiled and went to Euphemia. Unlike Cornelia, Euphie was slightly sad. "Now you are so busy...when am I going to see you?" She hugged him tightly and cried.

"Euphie...I mean Princess Euphemia...just because I am busy doesn't mean that...wait...please don't cry..." Euphie broke from the hug and slightly hit him on the chest.

"Why do you have to be a knight? why?" She pouted. "Just be safe..."

"I will." Lelouch said. "With this position, I can keep Nunally safe. I never planned to become Emperor anyway..." Clovis shook his hand as well and asked if he would pose for a painting...and Lelouch agreed.

His relationship with other members of the Royal Family were smoother. Carline and other rude kids would not dare to insult him with his new status, and other relationships smoothed out. The Empresses found him spiteful because he had ascended to a high status through skill alone while them and their children mostly got them through political bribes and inheritance. But he could not care much about them.

He looked out at the court. Avalan and Kallen were there, giving him signs about the situation in Japan. Lelouch telekinetically told Avalan what to do and the two of them pretended to enjoy the scene. And to his horror, Serrion and Milly were there too as if they were a couple! Sure Serrion was a player so they would start fast, but he felt that they were starting a serious relationship. NO! he yelled in his mind, but Serrion wagged his finger in front of him.

Now he had get his ambassador crap on. He would have to call the Four Emperors and see if they would be willing to negotiate a peace treaty. While at the same time, his government in Japan would be ready to dominate the Chinese Federation and take over resisting colonies one by one. With his Knight of Two status, he could conquer the colony with Britannian military and take over with the Black Knights when the time was right. Todoh had started negotiations with the chinese federation with Kaguya, a small yet a very charismatic leader of Kyoto. Forming a small alliance would allow the Black Knights to reach toward the EU and the Britanninan colonies. But the Eunuchs would have to die eventually...just like Kyoto members were incapacitated.

He would be busy...but multi-tasking was his best skill.

* * *

Yue and Halo walked over the piles of dead gigantic warriors as they walked through the Garden of the Gods. The two warriors cleaned themselves of the blood and walked through the palace.

"Their entire palace is the city...how worthlessly lavish." Halo said.

"Indeed." Yue stated. They walked through the staircases, halls of jewels, shining celestial metals and light. Finally they reached the inner gate.

"Ready?" Yue asked and Halo nodded, readying his swords. They pushed open the gates and were nearly blinded by light. But they soon got used to it and faced a hall of golden thrones, leading to a row three much more majestic thrones of different colors.

This is the throne of the Gods...


End file.
